Pink Romance
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [CHAP 8 UP] Hari pertama Kyungsoo menjalani MOS disekolah baru. Lupa membawa bendera dan dia sudah dibuat sesak nafas oeh si Senior bernama Kim Kai. "Apa kau gadis yang lupa membawa bendera tadi?" Dia membungkuk dan berbisik. KaiSoo-GS-School life, Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Miss Galaxy (Laxy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Pink Romance Chapter 1**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch/GS, Romance, School Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **Riview?**

 **Thanks All {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo tertegun saat gerbang didepannya terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan sebuah gedung besar nan mewah yang menjulang tinggi dengan gagahnya. Bibir hatinya mengukir sebuah senyum manis, kemudian dengan bangga kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah memasuki tempat yang akan menjadi tempat belajarnya untuk tiga tahun kedepan.

 **Jeguk High School.**

Sekolah senior atas paling Elite di Seoul. Dengan fasilitas dan metode pembelajaran yang memadai, membuat sekolah ini sangat diminati, dan semakin banyak peminat maka semakin banyak pula peluang untuk gagal. Hanya orang dengan otak cerdas dan financial yang memadailah yang mampu merebut satu bangku disana. dan ini adalah sebuah kebanggan tersendiri untuk Kyungsoo, karna gadis mungil itu mampu meraih nomor urut keempat dari dua ratus tuju puluh lima murid yang mengikuti tes. Bangga sekali bukan? Tentu. Kyungsoo senang bukan main, karna bersekolah di Jeguk adalah impiannya sedari dulu. Dengan perasaan senang yang berlebihan, Kyungsoo memasuki area sekolahnya semakin dalam dengan decak kagum. Bangunan tingkat empat, lapangan basket yang luas dan besar, taman yang indah..dan ah masih banyak lagi, Kyungsoo rasanya tidak sabar ingin segera memulai petualangannya disini.

"Hei..Kau yang disana! apa kau hanya akan berdiam diri saja huh?" Pekikan yang cukup tegas itu mengagetkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang sekolah barunya, gadis mungil itu menoleh kekanan kekiri memastikan adakah orang lain disekitarnya yang mungkin dipanggil barusan. Dan Kyungsoo yang terlalu larut dalam kekaguman itu sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah cukup lama berdiri didepan taman bunga sekolah yang mewah itu.

"Aku sunbae?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan gadis dengan almamater hitam yang memekik padanya itu mendengus sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Kau fikir siapa lagi yang berdiri disana selain dirimu hah?" Dia melotot galak dan Kyungsoo buru-buru mendekati seniornya yang berdiri didepan lapangan basket tersebut, sudah ada banyak siswa baru sepertinya yang berbaris rapi dilapangan sana. Sepertinya acara MOS pertama akan segera dimulai.

Well, ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Em, tapi kalian tahu kan jika murid baru pasti akan di MOS? Yeah~! Masa Orientasi Siswa. Kyungsoo sudah mengalaminya tiga tahun sebelumnya saat dia pertama kali masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Dan hari ini dia kembali mengulang itu semua, dengan kaus kaki berbeda warna, rambut dikuncir dua dengan pita berbeda pula, membawa bendera, telur dan tetek bengek lainnya. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan Para Senior dengan almamater hitam itu. ah, apakah dia sekejam senior saat di sekolah menengah pertama?

"Siapa namamu?" Gadis dengan pipi agak tembam dan tubuh sintal berisi itu bertanya ketus, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang Ugh..membuat Kyungsoo merasa takut seketika.

"Do..Do Kyungsoo sunbae.." Ucap Kyungsoo gugup, gadis mungil itu kemudian menunduk.

"Sudah membawa perlengkapan?"

"Uh..Sudah sunbae.."

"Yakin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian setelah membungkuk kecil dia berlari bergabung kedalam barisan. Setelah senior berpipi tembam itu mengijinkan tentunya. Kyungsoo berdiri dibarisan belakang karna dia datang terakhir, dia menatap sekitarnya dan wajah-wajah itu masih sangat asing banginya. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang. Oke! Semangat Kyungsoo! Ini hari pertamamu MOS dan jangan sampai kau membuat masalah, gumannya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Hallo.." Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu, namun gadis mungil tetap diam tidak menoleh. Fikirnya sapaan itu bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk gadis yang berdiri didepannya. Hei, disini banyak orang kan? Mungkin sapaan itu untuk salah satu orang disana.

"Hei..Kau mendengarku?" Kyungsoo tersentak saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyentuh rambut bagian belakangnya, dia kemudian menoleh kesamping dan menemukan seorang lelaki tertawa kecil kearahnya.

"Maaf. Kau tidak mendengarku sih, aku Cuma mau bilang jika pitamu terlepas," Kyungsoo mengerjap, gadis mungil itu kemudian menyentuh kuncirannya dan benar saja, pitanya terlepas, buru-buru dia mengaitkannya kembali dan membungkuk kecil pada si pria.

"Terimakasih. Um, maaf aku kira tadi kau menyapa orang lain.." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, bisa dia dengar lelaki disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil **.**

"Lupakan,"

Tidak ada obrolan lagi setelahnya karna seorang lelaki dengan almamater hitamnya berdiri didepan mimbar bersiap memberikan pidato. Beberapa senior dengan alamamater yang sama berdiri dibelakangnya. Oh..Itu para senior yang akan mengorientasinya nanti. Fikir Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di Jeguk High School. Saya sebagai wakil dari ketua Osis menyampaikan selamat untuk kalian yang diterima dan akan menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini.." Semua yang ada disana kemudian bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Tapi.." Dari jarak yang cukup jauh Kyungsoo mampu melihat lelaki jangkung dengan telinga agak lebar itu menyeringai.

"Kalian belum sah diterima disini jika belum melewati 'Ujian' dari kami para senior. So, bersikaplah sebagai Junior yang manis atau kami sewaktu-waktu bisa menendang salah satu dari kalian yang tidak pantas keluar dari sekolah ini.." Lelaki itu kemudian menyudahi pidato singkat namun mengerikannya tersebut, membuat wajah para siswa baru menegang ditempat. Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya berat, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Oke. Semua siswa tetap ditempat, sebelum masuk kedalam kelas kami akan memeriksa barang yang harus dibawa sesuai perintah kemarin. Keluarkan semuanya! Satu barang saja yang tertinggal akan mendapatkan hukuman.." Senior dengan pipi tembam itu berteriak nyaring melalui pengeras suara, sontak semua murid baru mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari dalam tas. Kemudian diperiksa satu persatu oleh kakak senior sebelum diijinkan masuk.

"Ada yang salah?" Lelaki yang menyentuh rambutnya tadi bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang merogoh tasnya dengan panik. Wajahnya semakin memucat dengan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Matilah kau Do Kyungsoo!

"Barangmu?" Lelaki disampingnya itu menyodorkan barang-barangnya kemudian lolos, para senior itu kini mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih diam membeku ditempat, menatap sekitar dan hanya menemukan dirinya sendiri disana. Sial! Kenapa dia bisa lupa membawa benderanya? Matilah aku!

"Barangmu?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan barangnya dengan ragu, sementara beberapa senior dengan wajah datar nan jutek memeriksanya.

"Mana benderamu?" Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dia menggelang menatap takut pada seniornya itu.

"Be-ben..benderaku..tertinggal..maaf!" Kyungsoo mencicit pelan dengan wajah menunduk, tak berani melihat reaksi para seniornya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau fikir ini tidak penting sehingga meremehkan kami huh?" Kali ini senior laki-laki dengan wajah agak kotaknya bertanya dengan garang.

"Maaf.." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan.

"Kau Do Kyungsoo anak yang tadi kan? Kutanya sudah membawa barangnya dan kau mengangguk yakin. Tapi sekarang lihat. Cih! Chen Oppa, kita apakan anak ini?" Itu suara senior dengan pipi tembam. Kyungsoo menggelang takut. Tidak! Dia tidak mau dihukum.

"Bagaimana dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan Minnie?" Si senior yang dipanggil Chen Oppa tadi menyahut.

"Tidak buruk. Bagaimana chingudeul?" Senior dengan jumlah yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui itu bersorak membenarkan, bahkan salah seorang senior kini sudah menyeretnya kearah pinggir lapangan. Kyungsoo menggelang takut, namun dia diam karna tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Hei. Hentikan!" Suara berat itu menginterupsi, membuat senior yang menariknya sontak ikut berhenti dan Kyungsoopun bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Hh, dia jadi teringat kisah putri salju yang ditolong oleh seorang pangeran saat dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya orang yang baru muncul itu. Kyungsoo tak berani melihat, dia menunduk takut. Takut jika seandainya orang yang baru datang ini malah akan memberinya hukuman yang lebih berat lagi.

"Dia tidak membawa benderanya," Adu si senior pipi tembam. "Dan Chen Oppa menyarankan untuk menyuruhnya berlari keliling lapangan,"

"Bagaimana ketua?" Hening sesaat.

"Lepaskan saja." Kyungsoo mendongak dengan tidak percaya. Dia dilepaskan? Yey! Dan saat dia mengangkat kepala, tanpa sengaja maniknya bertabrakan dengan mata orang itu. Bola matanya hitam pekat, terlihat tajam, datar dan tidak berekspresi. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dan cukup bagus, wajahnya ditopang oleh rahang yang tegas, dagu runcing dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sexy. Astaga! Apakah dewa Arion sedang turun ke bumi?

"Kenapa tidak membawa bendera?" Kalimat barusan diucapkan dengan intonasi dingin yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo merinding saat itu juga. Dia segera menunduk memutuskan tatapan mereka.

"Maaf..tertinggal," Kyungsoo mencicit, dan saat itu juga dia merasakan senior tampan itu berjalan mendekatinya. terasa sangat dekat sekali sampai aroma maskulinnya tercium sampai hidung Kyungsoo, membuatnya merasa sesak nafas seketika.

"Lain kali harus lebih teliti. Aku tidak bisa menjamin akan menolongmu seperti ini setiap saat dari teman-temanku," Dia berbisik dengan suara rendah tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo, kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan Kyungsoo langsung menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Masuklah," Titahnya. Kyungsoo menggumankan kata terimakasih dan langsung pergi dari sana mencari kelas barunya. Astaga! Duplikat dewa Arion itu membuatnya sesak nafas. Saat melangkah, tanpa sadar bayangan wajah tampannya terlintas diotak Kyungsoo, dan saat itu juga pipi gembul si gadis langsung merona, dia malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya setelah mencari-cari keberadaan kelasnya di papan pengumunan tadi, Kyungsoo mampu menghela nafas lega karna sudah menemukan kelasnya. X – A! Heartlipsnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum cantik, pasalnya dia berhasil masuk kedalam kelas unggulan. Yeah~! Begitulah. Sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, kelas unggulan disekolah ini memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri yang Kyungsoo belum tahu apa itu. Wow! Kyungsoo merasakan organ vitalnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gadis manis itu menarik nafas panjang sekali kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan –kebiasaannya saat menenangkan diri– jemari kecilnya memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan.

 **Klek!**

"Annyeong haseyo.." Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil pada calon 'teman sekelasnya' tersebut. Ada beberapa yang memberikan respon dengan senyuman dan sisanya nampak acuh tak acuh. Mata bulat si gadis berpendar kepenjuru kelas mencari sebuah kursi –ingat? Dia datang paling akhir dan yeah..mungkin dia tidak akan kebagian kursi terdepan– dan seketika dia melihat seorang gadis melambai kearahnya dengan senyuman. Kyungsoo mengedip sekali sebelum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis yang duduk di urutan meja paling belakang pojok.

"Duduklah disini bersamaku, namaku Byun Baekhyun! Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Baekki.." Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, mata sipit berhiaskan eyeliner itu melangkung indah seperti bulan sabit, gigi kelincinya terekspos dengan imut. Gadis bernama Baekhyun ini benar-benar duplikat boneka Barbie. Fikir Kyungsoo berlebihan.

"Terimakasih Baekki. Namaku Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Well, dia merasa agak..canggung mungkin? Gadis disampingnya ini benar-benar duplikat Barbie –meski tubuh mereka sama-sama mungil sih– dan mendekati kata sempurnalah. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat itu dikuncir atas dengan manis, cara berpakaian dan bicaranya terlihat modis –lihat saja merk jam tangan dan tas punggungnya itu– ;Kyungsoo tak sengaja meliriknya; dan gadis bermata doe itu merasa Baekhyun adalah anak orang kaya, dan yeah..Kyungsoo memang orang yang cukup berada, tapi..jika disamakan dengan Barbie disampingnya ini? Kyungsoo yang awalnya percaya diri kini mulai ciut. Belum lagi bagaimana jika Baekhyun adalah gadis pintar?

"Kau dari sekolah mana Kyungie?" Kyungsoo terjingkat dari lamunannya, dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ugh..Victory, Kau?" Eh? Tunggu! Kyungie?

"Wah. Kau pasti pintar! Kudengar tahun ini Victory Junior meraih nilai akhir sempurna. Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, sedikit bangga karna Barbie ini memujinya pintar.

"Peraih nilai sempurna tahun ini adalah Kim Hanbin. Dia langsung ditransfer ke Amerika karna mendapat beasiswa disana," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan decak kagum. Keduanya kemudian menghentikan obrolan saat pintu terbuka dan masuklah sosok lelaki dengan almamaeter hitam yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo mengedip tidak percaya. Dia kan..

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di Jeguk High School." Lelaki itu berdiri didepan kelas dengan aura kepemimpinan yang kental. Raut wajahnya yang terkesan datar dan dingin itu malah menguarkan ketegasan yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa ciut. Mata tajamnya menelusuri seisi kelas dengan teliti sebelum tatapan tajamnya bersinggungan dengan manik bulat milik Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebelumnya, namaku adalah Kim Kai. Aku ketua OSIS sekaligus penanggung jawab MOS tahun ini. Dan aku adalah orang yang akan memegang kelas ini untuk tiga hari kedepannya. Berbahagialah kalian yang berada dikelas unggulan ini, karna kalian adalah murid pilihan.." Dia bertepuk tangan sekali dengan santai. "Ada yang ditanyakan?" Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengedip sekali. Jadi dia adalah ketua OSIS? Namanya Kai? Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo merona, kemudian gadis mungil itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Sunbae dari kelas mana?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek terkesan tomboy mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku dari kelas XII – A. Ada lagi?" Sang ketua Osis memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku almamaternya dengan gaya cool.

"Pasti dia sangat pintar! Pantas menjadi ketua Osis. Kudengar untuk menjadi anggota Osis saja sangat berat," Komentar pria didepan meja Kyungsoo.

"Apa sunbae sudah punya pacar?" Seorang gadis di meja depan dengan riasan agak berlebih mengangkat tangan, mengedip kearah Kai. Lelaki itu tersenyum samar kemudian mendekati bangku si gadis itu –si gadis langsung memekik genit–

"Pertanyaan bagus.." –Kai menatap name tag gadis itu. "Jung Krystal." –kemudian menatap Krystal dengan tajam. "Ingat kata wakil Osis dilapangan tadi? Kami bisa menendangmu kapan saja semau kami.." Kemudian kembali mundur dan menatap remeh kearah Krystal yang kini shock sekaligus kesal.

"Baiklah. Cukup untuk sesi pertanyaannya! Sebelum aku akan mengabsen kalian. Ada tiga hal yang paling aku benci dan harus kalian ketahui." Bol mata hitamnya kembali berkeliling kelas, dan entah kenapa matanya sangat sulit untuk berpindah dari sosok diujung sana.

"Pertama. Aku tidak suka seorang Pembully! Kedua, aku tidak suka orang yang melanggar peraturan! Dan ketiga, aku tidak suka pada orang yang melawan pada senior. Paham?" Dia memberikan tatapan mengancam yang membuat semua anak dikelas itu mengangguk. "Bagus," Komentarnya, kemudian dia berjalan kearah meja guru –mengambil sebuah kertas absen– "Angkat tangan kalian jika merasa namanya disebut," Titahnya dan mulai membaca nama dari urutan teratas.

"Ahn Daniel?"

"Aku," Kai mendongak dan menatap lelaki berambut coklat yang tengah mengangkat tangannya dengan mata tajam.

"Ahn Jae Hyun?"

"Aku,"

"Bang Min Soo?"

"Aku,"

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Aku," Kai mengintip gadis yang mengangkat tangannya tersebut dan mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan acara mengabsen.

"Do..Kyung Soo?"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Baekhyun menyikutnya, gadis manis itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu.

"A..Aku.." Kai menurunkan kertas absen yang menutupi wajahnya, sebelah alisnya terangkat menatap gadis manis diujung sana yang tengah mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu. Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nam Taehyun?"

"Aku sunbae,"

"Song Mino?"

"Aku," Kai menatap lelaki bersuara berat tersebut sejenak.

"Yoo Chang Hyun?"

"Aku,"

Kai meletakkan kertas absennya, lelaki itu kemudian berdiri kembali didepan kelas.

"Aku akan mengingat nama kalian semua. Hhm, baiklah. Aku butuh sebuah organisasi kelas! Song Mino menjadi ketua, Nam Taehyun menjadi wakil. Byun Baekhyun menjadi sekertaris, dan.." Kai kembali membawa pandangannya kearah gadis bermata bulat tersebut. "Do Kyungsoo menjadi bendahara,"

Hening seketika~

"Kenapa aku?" Mino mengajukan protes.

"Kau menolak usulku?" Kai menatap lelaki itu tajam dan seketika Mino terdiam, menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Menolak keputusan Kai tidak akan merubah semuanya.

"Apa kau keberatan untuk memegang uang kelas Do Kyungsoo?"

"Uh?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi masih dalam mode shock tersentak, mendongak dan mendapati manik tajam Kai tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Well, dia hanya masih tidak percaya kenapa ketua Osis itu menunjuknya menjadi bendahara.

"Um..Tidak sunbae," Jawab Kyungsoo gugup dan lelaki didepan kelas itu tertawa kecil.

"Bagus! Organisasi kelas selesai dibentuk dan sekarang silahkan kalian beristirahat,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat jam istirahat Kyungsoo gunakan untuk berkeliling sekolah bersama Baekhyun. Yah, keduanya mudah sekali akrab. Seolah-olah keduanya sudah ditakdirkan untuk berteman dekat, Baekhyun yang ternyata cerewet itu cocok dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang ceria. Well, Baekhyun tidak seperti bagaimana yang Kyungsoo fikirkan, Barbie itu sangat asik diajak bicara, membuat Kyungsoo tidak merasa minder ataupun canggung lagi. Keduanya kini berada dilantai tiga, tempat perpustakaan berada.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Suara berat itu menginterupsi keduanya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang senior tengah berjalan kearahnya. Ugh..kalau tidak salah dia itu senior bertelinga panjang yang memberikan pidato ancaman dilapangan basket tadi.

"Hanya melihat-lihat sunbae," Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manis. Sunbae bertelinga peri itu terdiam sejenak menatap Baekhyun.

"Kembalilah, bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi dan kau akan mendapat masalah jika tidak segera datang,"

"Masih ada lima menit lagi kok," Baekhyun menyangkal, gadis imut itu menaikkan tumitnya –mengingat senior didepannya luar biasa tinggi– berniat menunjukkan jam tangannya pada sang senior. Niatnya sih ingin menunjukkan jika dia masih punya waktu lima menit lagi, namun hal itu ditanggapi lain oleh senior bertelinga peri itu setelah melihat cat kuku tangan dan Jam tangan milik Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum remeh.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang aku katakan? Sekolah ini tidak menerima siswa tukang pamer." Dia masih menatap Baekhyun, namun kali ini dengan raut wajah lebih datar.

"Uh? Pamer?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tidak mengerti. Gadis manis itu menatap sunbae didepannya dengan bingung. Sementara Kyungsoo yang mulai menyadari situasi buruk ini segera mengambil tindakan, dia berbisik kepada Baekhyun dan mengajak gadis imut itu segera pergi dari sana.

"Maafkan kami sunbae. Kami akan segera pergi," Kyungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun berniat mengajaknya pergi, namun gadis Barbie itu nampaknya masih enggan untuk pergi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata tukang pamer huh?" Ucap Baekhyun tak terima.

"Baekki, sudahlah. Kita pergi saja yuk?"

"Tidak mau! Dia ini yang tukang pamer Kyung," Baekhyun menunjuk lelaki didepannya dengan berani, membuat Kyungsoo dan sunbae bertelinga peri itu melotot tidak percaya. "Mentang-mentang dia senior jadi seenaknya saja bertindak pada Junior.." Baekhyun kemudian mendengus sebal.

"Dasar tiang listrik bertelinga lebar! Kau itu yang tukang pamer!" Cetus Baekhyun blak-blakan dengan nada kesal. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh tak percaya kearahnya. Dia..berani sekali dengan senior..Oh! dia dalam masalah sekarang!

"Kau.." Lelaki itu menggeram kesal, ekor matanya melirik name tag didada Baekhyun. "Memiliki masalah besar denganku..Byun Baekhyun.." Dan sebelum hidupnya berakhir disini, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik lengan temannya mengambil langkah seribu dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini dua gadis mungil itu sudah duduk dikursi mereka setelah mengambil langkah seribu dari perpustakaan menuju kelas mereka dilantai dua ;sebenarnya yang berlari hanya Kyungsoo sih, mengingat Baekhyun hanya terseret karna tarikan kuat dari Kyungsoo; Si gadis mata doe duduk dengan manis dikursinya dan Baekhyun yang masih uring-uringan dengan senior yang mengatainya tukang pamer tadi.

"Aksimu tadi terlalu berani Baek. Bagaimana jika senior itu membalasnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya parno.

"Ya akan aku lawan! Aku mempelajari Hakpido kok saat SMP," Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, menepuk dadanya dengan yakin. Dia tidak tahu saja bagaimana takutnya Kyungsoo tadi.

"Terserah! Aku tidak terlibat ya,"

"Ish. Kyungie curang!"

"Kau sih cari gara-gara. Ingat status kita masih baru, jika dia menendangmu keluar dari sekolah ini bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menatap teman barunya itu dengan raut wajah susah.

"Tidak akan mungkin." Balas Baekhyun santai. "Tenang saja."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pendek, Baekhyun keras kepala juga ternyata. Gadis mungil itu merapikan poninya, memperbaiki posisi duduknya saat mendengar pintu kelas terbuka.

"Annyeong haseyo," Sebuah suara lembut menyapa masuk. Lho? Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati seorang sunbae wanita dengan tumpukan kertas didekapannya masuk. Kenapa yang masuk bukan Kai sih? Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat dagunya keatas, melihat kebelakang sunbae wanita itu memastikan apakah Kai ada disana dan seketika Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa karna tidak menemukan siapapun. Kai tidak ada disana. Aish! Lagipula kenapa jika Kai tidak ada Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo menggelang-gelangkan kepalanya. Apa dia baru saja mengharapkan Kai datang? Yeah.. tidak mau munafik sih. Meski ketua Osis itu sangat dingin dan datar, tapi Kyungsoo merasa selalu ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Lay. Aku akan membagikan kertas ini," Sunbae itu tersenyum menampilkan dimple cantiknya. Uh, sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya senior yang baik dan ramah.

"Ini bukan lembar ujian. Hanya semacam formulir pribadi. Tolong diisi dengan benar! Jangan mengisinya dengan asal yaa." Lay sunbae membagikan kertas tersebut menyebar rata keseluruh siswa, dan salah satunya sudah berada ditangan Kyungsoo. Mata doenya bergerak membaca deretan kolom pertanyaan tersebut. Hum, semacam pengisian biography saja.

"Baiklah silahkan diisi," Semua yang berada disana mengangguk, Kyungsoo mengambil pulpennya bersiap menulis, namun sebuah ketukan dipintu membuatnya mendongak dan seketika mata bulat berbinar karna mendapati seseorang yang ingin dilihatnya berdiri disana.

"Maaf terlambat. Lay terimakasih atas bantuannya," Lay hanya tersenyum kemudian pamit pergi. Kini Kai mulai melangkah berkeliling kelas untuk memeriksa apakah hoobaenya itu melakukan yang Lay katakan atau tidak. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menulis.

 **Name : Do Kyung Soo**

 **Date and Place of Birth : 12 Januari 1995**

 **Hobby : Singing, Cooking**

 **E-mail : Cutedokyung**

"Diisi dengan benar Jung Krystal." Kai menatap datar gadis didepannya kemudian menggelang, dia kembali meneliti hoobaenya satu persatu. Mengoreksi bagian mana yang salah.

"Itu harus diisi nomor hape dan alamat email pribadimu. Jangan mencoba memanipulasi Bobby Kim," Dia berdecak, dan tanpa sadar langkahnya kini sampai pada meja ujung tempat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada.

"Tulisan tanganmu rapi. Aku tidak salah menjadikanmu sekertaris kelas Byun Baekhyun," Dia berdiri tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Gadis Barbie itu hanya tersenyum dan menggumankan kata terimakasih. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Terlalu shocked karna Kai tiba-tiba berada disana tanpa dia sadari. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dingin saat merasakan tubuh ketua Osis itu mendekat kearahnya. Nafasnya putus-putus saat aroma maskulin itu kembali menggoda hidungnya. Dia sesak nafas lagi!

"Apa kau gadis yang lupa membawa bendera tadi?" Dia membungkuk dan berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo yang kini menegang ditempat.

"I..iya sunbae.." Senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Ekor matanya menatap kertas milik gadis yang kini menunduk itu.

"Tulisanmu cukup rapi dan..nama Facebook yang bagus," Dan setelah mengatakan itu dia segera beranjak kembali kedepan kelas, setelahnya Kyungsoo segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Astaga! Ini kedua kalinya dia sesak nafas saat berada terlalu dekat dengan ketua OSIS itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan kalian tugas! Aku ingin besok pagi kalian sudah menyelesaikan sebuah madding untukku," Kalimat itu langsung mengundang banyak protes. Mino selaku ketua kelas mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kami bisa menyelesaikan itu hanya dalam sehari?" Ucapnya yang diangguki oleh murid lain.

"Itu tugasmu sebagai ketua kelas. Besok diadakan penilaian madding di setiap kelas, dan aku tidak mau kelas ini mendapat nilai buruk."

"Tapi-"

"Aku ingin pengurus kelas merapatkan hal ini dan aku ingin besok pagi madding sudah terpajang. Kumpulkan kertas kalian kedepan,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih tinggal dikelas meskipun teman-temannya sudah setengah jam yang lalu meninggalkan sekolah. Gadis itu masih tinggal dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan diatas mejanya. Well, berdasarkan rapat pengurus kelas tadi, Mino membagi-bagikan tugas untuk setiap siswa agar mampu menyelesaikan madding dalam waktu sehari. Sebagain membuat hiasan, humor, kata-kata, topik, gambar dan puisi. Dan sialnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan bagian untuk membuat puisi. Gadis manis itu terpaksa masih tinggal dikelas guna menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk membuat lima lembar puisi. Menghela nafas lelah, Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dan mulai memutar otak, mencari inspirasi dan mulai menyalurkan ide tersebut lewat coretan tinta hitam diatas kertas putihnya.

 **Wajahmu bagai rembulan yang bersinar,**

 **Senyummu bagai mentari dipagi hari..**

 **Hangat, nyaman dan tulus..**

 **Andai, pahatan indah itu mampu kumiliki..**

 **Bagaimana rasanya?**

 **Kau adalah –Klek!** Pintu kelas terbuka tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dan seseorang masuk kedalam mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih asik menulis.

 **Pangeran–**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 **Impianku..**

Kyungsoo tersentak setelah menggoreskan kalimat terakhir ;dan suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar; gadis mungil itu mendongak dan mengerjap-ngerjap menatap sosok didepannya dengan ekspresi..kaget, gugup dan malu. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki yang dua kali membuatnya merasa sesak nafas kini berdiri didepannya? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Oh, jangan berfikir konyol Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kai sedang patroli.

"Su..sunbae.." Ucap Kyungsoo gugup. Lelaki didepannya yang berstatus sebagai ketua OSIS itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kenapa masih tinggal?"

"Uh..aku..Um, Mino membagikan tugas membuat puisi untukku sunbae." Cicit Kyungsoo dengan kepala menunduk, pasalnya dia terlalu gugup meski hanya untuk menatap lelaki didepannya tersebut.

"Pulanglah. Gerbang sekolah akan ditutup sebentar lagi," Ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi –meski Kyungsoo tak melihatnya, namun dia bisa merasakan aura dingin disekitarnya– lelaki itu kemudian beranjak mendekati pintu kelas.

"Hari akan gelap. Pulanglah sekarang Kyungsoo!" Dan entah apakah kalimat barusan adalah sebuah mantra, Kyungsoo buru-buru membereskan perlatan tulisnya diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas punggungnya yang berwarna biru. Gadis manis itu kemudian beranjak keluar kelas dan betapa terkejutnya dia karna mendapati sosok Kai bersandar didinding samping pintu –dia fikir Kai sudah pergi tadi–

"Su..sunbae, permisi.." Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil kemudian melangkahkan kaki-kai pendeknya menjauhi Kai menuju lorong, tanpa menyadari bahwa Kai tetap mengikutinya bahkan sampai gadis itu mencapai halte dan menaiki sebuah bus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo merebahkan diri diatas ranjang empuknya setelah selesai menggosok gigi dan minum susu. Gadis yang terbalut dengan piyama hangat motif pororo itu meraih ponselnya –mengecek sesuatu– Well, satu hal yang belum kalian tahu adalah Kyungsoo suka sekali bermain social media. Hampir setiap harinya dia mengunggah satu foto ataupun menulis kejadian yang dia alami, dan itu adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Gadis manis itu membuka layanan internet, kemudian masuk kedalam akun Facebooknya. Kyungsoo mengetuk layar bergambar camera –mengunggah foto yang dia ambil bersama Baekhyun didepan kelas tadi– ingat kejadian dengan senior bertelinga lebar? Yeah. Keduanya masih sempat-sempatnya mengambil sebuah selca setelah berlari mengambil langkah seribu.

 **Cute Pororo**

' **Hari pertama di sekolah baru ^.^ Dia teman baruku, Byun Baekki..'**

Kyungsoo mengetuk tombol kirim dan sebuah foto berisi selcanya berdua dengan Baekhyun terpasang diberanda Facebooknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, mata bulatnya meredup dan bibirnya menguap kecil. Gadis manis itu meletakkan ponsel pintarnya disisi ranjang kemudian memeluk erat gulingnya. Bayangan wajah si ketua OSIS tiba-tiba terlewat, membuat Kyungsoo terkikik kecil. Astaga! Sunbae itu sangat tampan dan..Ah, apa yang kau fikirkan Kyungsoo? Gadis mungil itu menggelang, perlahan menutup kelopak matanya untuk tidur. Dia harus istirahat karna besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus berangkat kesekolah untuk menyelesaikan pembuatan madding.

 **Tling!**

Ponselnya berbunyi kecil menandakan adalah sebuah balasan. Namun si pemilik ponsel sudah terlelap kealam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KimKJM Coment your photo.**

'Selamat belajar ditempat baru. Baby Owlku sudah tumbuh besar ternyata ^^'

 **KimJ and 35other likes your potho.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! ^.^**

 **Apakah ada yang merasa kembali menjadi murid yang pertama kali MOS?**

 **Gimana? Apakah jelek, garing, kurang srek dan membosankan? IYA THOR! Aduh maaf yaa =)) Ini ff GS pertamaku *Yehet! Jadi maklum yeth kalo rada-rada anu/? Hehe..**

 **Ini kisah sekolah Kyungsoo waktu MOS ^.^ Dan nantinya bakal..ya gitu deh ^^ Tunggu chap lanjutannya yaaa….**

 **Inspirasi : Pengalaman pribadi waktu di MOS sih -_-**

 **RnR ?**

 **Thanks all {}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Miss Galaxy (Laxy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Pink Romance Chapter 2**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch/GS, Romance, Fluf, School Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **Riview?**

 **Thanks All {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xiumin hampir menjerit saat mendapati sosok Jongdae tengah bersandar didinding samping pintu saat gadis itu memutar kenop, gadis itu mendelik pada lelaki berwajah kotak yang kini malah terkekeh pelan sebagai reaksi.

"Morning heart," Sapanya dengan senyum culas, kakinya tersilang dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada. Gaya kakak senior yang sook cool –meski Xiumin mengakuinya– Wanita berpipi tembam itu mendengus.

"Ada apa? membuatku kaget saja," Ucapnya dengan pipi mengembung lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Saat dirinya sedang pusing tuju keliling memikirkan progam MOS yang masih belum kelar dipagi buta ini, dia malah dibuat terkejut! Siapa coba yang tidak sebal?

"Lebih baik kau membantu persiapan untuk MOS hari ini, dari pada menggangguku. Ish!" Xiumin mendengus dan gadis itu akan beranjak pergi jika saja tangan sialan lelaki yang notabe pacarnya itu tidak menahannya.

"Kau marah babe,"

"Sudah tahu marah, kenapa membuatku semakin kesal?" Jongdae terkekeh, lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya mengusap pipi gadisnya dengan gemas. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri hm, nanti kau jatuh sakit lagi." Xiumin menghela nafas, meski kekasihnya kadang kala menyebalkan, namun ada pula saat dimana dia sangat perhatian. Gadis itu menatap dalam pacarnya sebelum berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Jongdae.

"Omo!"

Keduanya melepaskan pagutan dan tersentak saat mendapati salah seorang junior tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Oh, tamatlah wibawaku." Sesal Xiumin karna didapati tengah berciuman disekolah oleh adik kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cute Pororo**

'YAK! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu **KimKJM**! AKU MARAH ! **'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KimJ :** Pagi :D

 **Cute Pororo :** Pagi juga Misterius Man :P

 **KimJ :** Ck! Aku punya nama,

 **Cute Pororo :** Benar. Tapi tidak pernah kau beritahukan padaku, yasudah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu saja :P

 **KimJ :** Dasar Pororo! Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?

 **Cute Pororo :** Menyenangkan. Aku masuk kedalam kelas unggulan dan mendapatkan teman baru, dia cantik dan namanya Baekki.

 **KimJ :** Syukurlah. Ada yang menarik disekolah itu?

 **Cute Pororo :** Huh?

 **KimJ :** -_- Adakah yang menarik disekolah itu selain hal tadi? Yeah, maksudku kaukan sedang dalam masa Orientasi. Bagaimana dengan Senior?

 **Cute Pororo :** Uh, itu. Mereka semua sangat galak :3 Tapi tenang, ada salah satu senior yang sangat menarik .

 **KimJ :** Oh, benarkah? Siapakah dia? pasti dia sangat tampan,

 **Cute Pororo :** TAMPAN! KEREN! POKOKNYA PERFECT *Capslockjebol* :P

 **KimJ :** Yeah, mungkin 10 ; 11 denganku :P

 **Cute Pororo :** Mana mungkin? Jangankan menggunakan foto asli, kau bahkan tidak memberitahukan nama, umur dan alamat sekolahmu padaku. Hei, ganti gambar anime naruto itu dari PPmu.

 **KimJ :** Namaku KimJ okay? Dan masalah PP, aku takut jika menggunakan foto asli, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Lalu masalah umur dan sekolah, belum saatnya kau tahu. Sudah ya, aku harus off~ Semoga harimu menyenangkan Cute Kyungsoo {}

 **Blush!**

Pipi gembul Kyungsoo merona melihat emotikon terakhir dari teman chatnya yang lumayan lama dia kenal disosmed tersebut, gadis itu menggelang kemudian buru-buru mengetik balasan karna dia sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah. Well, memang sedari tadi Kyungsoo berfacebook ria sambil berjalan menuju sekolah.

 **Cute Pororo :** Curang! Kau bahkan tahu namaku T.T Yasudah, aku sudah sampai sekolah, sampai nanti misterius man..

Dia tak mau memberikan emotikon apapun, dia malu. Gadis manis itu segera menyimpan ponselnya disaku rok sebelum melangkah dengan ceria menuju kekelasnya. Hari yang masih pagi membuat sekolah cukup sepi **. A** palagi saat ini seluruh murid kelas sebelas dan duabelas sengaja diliburkan karna kepentingan MOS anak kelas sepuluh. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo memang sengaja datang pagi-pagi karna dia harus membantu Mino membuat madding. Gadis itu baru saja akan memasuki lorong jika saja dia tidak melihat pemandangan 'ehem' dipagi hari.

"Omo!" Kyungsoo yang polos tanpa sadar memekik, membuat dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin –yang ternyata Senior galak bernama Xiumin dan Jongdae itu menoleh, dan aktifitas berciuman keduanya berhenti– Kyungsoo jadi serba salah sendiri. Dia takut jika mengganggu kegiatan seniornya tersebut, tapi dilain sisi dia sangat malu. Wajahnya memerah padam sampai ketelinga. Astaga! Seumur-umur baru kali ini dia melihat adegan berciuman secara Live –biasanya dia melihat didrama TV – Omo!

"Ma..maafkan aku sunbae.." Kyungsoo membungkuk berulang-ulang sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil meninggalkan Xiumin yang frustasi dan Jongdae yang terlihat santai.

Kyungsoo sampai dijung lorong, gadis itu berhenti dengan lutut menekuk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan efek sehabis berlari. Padahalkan bukan dia yang berciuman, lalu kenapa dia yang malu? Aish! Apa mungkin karna Kyungsoo belum pernah berciuman kali ya? Kkk!

"Hei, sedang apa?" Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan gadis itu terjengkit kaget, matanya yang bulat itu semakin membulat saja. Dan orang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya itu terkekeh meliat ekspresi lucu Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya lelaki didepannya dengan senyum manis. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan gadis manis itu mengedip-ngedip menatap lelaki didepannya ini. Uh, dia seperti pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini sebelumnya.

"Namaku Ken." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman manis. "Aku lelaki yang menyentuh pitamu kemarin." Oh! Benar juga, dia lelaki yang membantunya saat dilapangan kemarin, Kyungsoo menerima ulurannya dengan senyum yang tidak kalah manis pula.

"Namaku Kyungsoo."

"Oh. Kau datang pagi sekali, pasti mengerjakan madding ya?"

"Yep, benar! Kau juga?" Ken mengangguk.

"Ayo kekelas," Ken melangkah pelan dan gadis manis itu mengikutinya. "Aku dikelas sepuluh C! kau?"

"Sepuluh A,"

"Wah hebat, kau pasti pintar!" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, gadis itu menggelang dengan pipi memerah dan Ken yang melihat itu tertawa kecil. Keduanya masih asik tertawa jika saja sosok Kai tidak datang dari arah yang berlawanan, lelaki itu menyerngitkan dahinya melihat salah satu 'anak kelasnya' bersama anak dari kelas lain.

"Sunbae," Ucap Kyungsoo dan Ken hampir bebarengan, keduanya membungkuk kecil. Dan entah kenapa hal itu malah menimbulkan ketidak sukaan pada Kai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kalimat itu dilontarkan dengan nada dingin plus wajah datar. Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi itu langsung menunduk, gadis manis itu gugup bukan main karna sedari tadi ekor mata ketua OSIS itu menatapnya.

"Hanya kebetulan akan menuju kelas bersama sunbae, aku mengenalnya." Jawab Ken.

"Siapa yang memegang kelasmu?" Tanya Kai.

"Uh, Chanyeol sunbae."

"Kembalilah kekelasmu," Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai yang memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku sementara tangan yang lain mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah kebelakang. NEPTUNUS! Betapa inginnya Kyungsoo untuk mimisan saat ini juga, gadis itu diam-diam merona melihat betapa berkharismanya Kai, bahkan hanya dengan hal kecil seperti mengusap rambut. "Dan kau Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo tersentak saat Kai menatap tajam kearahnya, gadis itu menelan salivanya gugup.

"I-iya sunbae?"

"Ikut aku! Kau harus segera menyelesaikan pembuatan madding kelas."

"Baik!" Kyungsoo menangguk patuh, dia menatap teman barunya dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Ken, aku duluan ya. Byee.." Kyungsoo melambai kecil pada lelaki yang kini balas melambai kearahnya. Kemudian gadis itu setengah berlari mengejar sosok Kai yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Keduanya sampai dikelas yang kebetulan sudah ada beberapa murid. Mino, Baekhyun dan Taehyun selaku pengurus kelas sudah datang.

"Pagi sunbae," Ucap mereka serempak. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan puisinya?"

"Sudah sunbae,"

"Biar Kulihat." Kyungsoo membuka tas punggungnya kemudian menyerahkan lima lembar kertas print out pada Kai. Lelaki itu menatap lembaran didepannya dan berdecak kecil, membuat Kyungsoo merasa was-was.

"Seharusnya menggunakan tulisan tangan Kyungsoo,"

"Uh? Maksud sunbae?" Kai membanting kertas print out itu keatas meja dengan kasar, membuat manusia didalam kelas itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak demi menatap apa yang terjadi.

"Tim penilai akan mengurangi poin jika semua tulisan ditulis secara instan. Kau harus menulisnya langsung Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Apa ini sosok ketua OSIS jika sedang marah?

"Ma..maaf sunbae. Kukira kriterianya bebas."

"Itu menurutmu kan? Sekarang kau tulis ulang semua ini menggunakan tulisan tangan, mengerti?" Lelaki itu kembali berdecak, Baekhyun yang melihat teman baiknya terkena marahpun maju mendekat.

"Sunbae, biar aku saja yang menulis," Baekhyun mengusulkan diri untuk membantu, namun Kai malah mengeluarkan tatapan remeh.

"Dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tak melakukan apapun sementara kau mendapat pekerjaan tambahan?"

"Aku tak masalah kok sun-"

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo yang menulis semua itu. bukankah itu sudah tugasmu huh? Lima belas menit lagi aku akan kembali dan kuharap aku mendapat hasil yang baik Do Kyungsoo.." Kai menatap sekilas kepala Kyungsoo yang tertunduk sebelum melangkah pergi dari kelas tersebut. Baekhyun segera mendekati Kyungsoo yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau taka pa?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Kyungsoo menggelang mengatakan dia Okey, namun tak dipungkiri jika gadis manis itu hampir menagis.

"Jangan diambil hati Do Kyungsoo, ini masa Orientasi. Kau harus ingat jika kita ini sebagai junior yang masih diuji, kita dalam masa tes apakah kita mampu bertahan disini. Kita masih punya beberapa hari untuk menghadapi keegoisan para senior. Lebih baik sekarang kau mulai mengerjakan apa yang dia inginkan atau masalah akan bertambah lebar." Mino yang kemarin sempat menolak menjadi ketua kelas angkat bicara, lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo serius sementara teman-teman yang lain melongo tidak percaya karna percaya atau tidak, aura kepemimpinan baru saja terlihat saat dia mewejangi Kyungsoo barusan. Gadis manis itu mengusap matanya dengan punggung tengan sebelum mengangguk dan mulai duduk disembarang kursi dan menulis ulang puisi miliknya. Baekhyun yang merasa kasihan menawarkan bantuan, namun Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan bahwa nanti Kai akan tambah marah, maka dari itu Kyungsoo mulai mengerjakannya dengan hati-hati dan penuh perasaan. Hal ini bukan sepenunya kesalahannya, andai Kai memberitahu, pasti Kyungsoo akan menulis tangan, bukan memprint out.

'Hiks..ternyata dia sangat galak! Hueee…' jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Kai orang yang tepat waktu. Karna lima belas menit kemudian Kai benar-benar datang memasuki kelas masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Lelaki itu langsung memeriksa semua pekerjaan hoobaenya. Mulai dari Mino yang sedang melukis papan madding, Taehyun yang menggunting-gunting gambar, Baekhyun yang membuat origami bintang, Bobby yang membuat bangunan 3D dan Kyungsoo yang masih berkutat menulis dimejanya, lelaki itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo.

"Selesai?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan sedikit tersentak karna kaget, hei dia tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran Kai saking seriusnya.

"Sun..sunbae. anu, masih satu kertas lagi.." Jawab Kyungsoo menunduk dan gadis itu kembali pada pekerjaannya dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Pasalnya posisi Kai terlalu dekat dengannya, lelaki itu berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan posisi punggung yang agak membungkuk, bahkan Kyungsoo sampai dapat mencium aroma maskulin lelaki itu. Anubis, ceburkan Kyungsoo kejurang saat ini juga!

"Sudah bagus," Kai mengamati kertas didepan Kyungsoo. "Tapi coba berikan sedikit gambaran dipinggirnya," Lelaki itu meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang menggenggam pensil kemudian menggenggamnya dan menggerakkannya membuat sedikit ukiran sederhana dipinggir kertas sebagai bingkai.

"Ini lebih bagus," Kai melepaskan tangannya, mengangkat punggungnya dan lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah pongah.

"Kau mendengarkanku dengan baik. Lanjutkan!" Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sumpah! Dia sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Gadis itu memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh tidak jelas. Menarik nafas panjang –mengeluarkannya perlahan ;terus berulang; sampai pernafasaannya yang sempat diujung tanduk itu kembali normal. Ya Tuhan, adakah hal yang lebih bahagia dari ini? Tangan lelaki itu besar, cukup kasar namun hangat. Bahkan rasa hangat tangan milik Kai sampai menjalar ke pipi Kyungsoo yang kini mulai merah terbakar. Tangannya yang besar terasa pas ditangan Kyungsoo yang mungil dan selembut bayi. Gadis itu langsung menjatuhkan jidatnya diatas meja sambil menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya agar tidak menjerit! YAAMPUN! KAI SUNBAE MEMEGANG TANGANKU –Kyungsoo menahan jeritan itu dalam hati jika tidak mau dianggap aneh oleh teman-temannya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau dimarahi lagi?" Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan khawatir.

"Kyung-"

"I'm okay Baekki." Balas Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya sejenak dan tersenyum manis berusaha menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan darinya. Namun dahi Baekhyun naik sempurna.

"Tapi Kyungie..Um, wajahmu merah sekali." Jawab Baekhyun jujur dan polos. Sontak Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya dan dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat semua pasang mata dikelas itu menatap kearahnya.

"Do, mukamu merah? Apa kau demam? Ya Tuhan! Apa Kai sunbae habis memarahimu?" Itu pekikan Taehyun yang histeris, sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali menjatuhkan jidatnya diatas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

"APA?" Xiumin memekik, gadis itu menunjuk lelaki jangkung didepannya dengan pandangan kesal, marah, lelah menjadi satu. Pekikannya barusan bahkan mampu membuat beberapa anggota OSIS yang sedang berkutat diruangan ini menoleh kearahnya.

"Aish. Pelankan suaramu itu Noona," Ucap Chanyeol malas sambil mengorek telinga kirinya, lelaki jangkung itu kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Xiumin dengan pandangan memohon sementara diujung ruangan Jongdae menghentikan acara mengetik proposal dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan 'Jangan macam-macam dengan pacarku'

"Kau gila ya Park Chanyeol! Apa-apa'an itu? merengek ingin menjadi bagian tim penilai, kau kira mengatur semua itu mudah hah?" Xiumin masih uring-uringan dengan permintaan manja Chanyeol, pasalnya lelaki itu ingin dimasukkan sebagai salah satu anggota tim penilai yang akan menilai madding seluruh kelas sepuluh. Hoel, jangankan menilai sebuah madding yang berisi deretan kata-kata, puisi atau cerpen –lelaki itukan malas membaca– apalagi Chanyeol itukan payah dalam urusan mode. Lagipula mengatur ulang semua jadwal itu tidak semulus jidat lebar milik Jongdae, sangat susah dan memusingkan. Sebuah beban berat bagi Koordinasi acara sepertinya. Xiumin memijat pelipisnya sementara lelaki jangkun didepannya masih merengek-rengek dengan puppy eyes gagal yang sayangnya sangat terlihat aneh dan menjijikkan apabila Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Hoek, Xiumin tak tahan lagi.

"Kumohon Noona, sekali saja. Waktu orientasikan masih panjang, lagipula pihak sekolah tidak masalah jika kita membiarkan anak kelas sebelas dan duabelas masuk seminggu lagi. kita bebaskan saja hari ini, alihkan pertandingan basketnya satu hari full besok pagi, bagaimana?"

"Kau fikir itu mudah apa?" Xiumin memekik menendang tulang kering Chanyeol yang langsung meringis. Uh, pacar Jongdae ini memang agak sentiment jika sedang marah. Tapi Chanyeol tak boleh menyerah.

"Noona, kumohon.." Puppy menjijikkan itu lagi. Xiumin mengusap poninya sebelum memandang sebal kearah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau akan memasukkanmu kedalam tim penilai," Xiumin menghela nafas kasar sementara Chanyeol kini memeluknya bahagia.

"Tujuanmu sebenarnya apa sih?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya kemudian tersenyum misterius.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik Noona! Hum, terimakasih., Ah, aku sangat menyayangimu Noona.." Kemudian kembali memeluk Xiumin. sementara Jongdae diujung sana mengeram tidak jelas dengan kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ketua? Kau fikir manusia kejam itu mau merombak ulang jadwal yang sudah sah?"

"Jangan khawatir Nonna. Kai kan sepupuku, iyakan?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya dengan genit sementara Xiumin menjitak kepalanya pelan. Jika saja lelaki ini bukan teman dekatnya, tidak bersudi diri dia bersusah payah menuruti keinginannya.

"Yasudah, sana pergi! Kau itu pengganggu!"

 **.**

 **.**

Madding kelas telah telah selesai dibuat dan kini terpasang dengan indah didinding setiap kelas. Mino selaku ketua kelas menghela nafas lega karna merasa beban berat dipundaknya telah sirna, sementara Kai menatapnya dengan puas lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Kerja bagus Mino," Pujinya.

"Terimakasih sunbae,"

"Oke, sekarang semuanya bersiap dibangku masing-masing karna kelas yang akan dinilai pertama kali adalah kelas kita." Kai berteriak memberi intrupsi dan semua yang ada dikelas itu menurut, duduk dengan manis dikursinya masing-masing.

"Lalu untuk pengurus kelas silahkan maju," Mino menatap Taehyun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian memberi kode agar ketiga temannya maju. Kyungsoo berjalan disisi Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk, dia masih takut dan agak malu saat bertatap muka dengan Kai.

 **Klek!**

Pintu terbuka dan beberapa senior yang dimaksud sebagai tim penilai datang memasuki kelas, semua yang ada didalam kelas itu sontak menoleh dan memberikan salam. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap kearah pintu menatap para senior yang datang, tanpa sengaja kemudian tatapan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata seorang lelaki yang masuk paling terakhir. Bola mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Dia.." Lirih Baekhyun yang didengar Kyungsoo, gadis bermata doe itupun menelan salivanya menyadari situasi.

"Itu senior yang kau marahi tempo lalu," Bisik Kyungsoo takut, kedua gadis manis itupun menundukkan kepalanya. Tak menyadari seringaian yang tercetak disudut bibir orang yang mereka maksud. Sementara Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sesuai proposal yang dia tanda tangani kemarin, dia yakin dia tidak menemukan nama Chanyeol masuk dalam daftar anggota tim penilai. Hell, bagaimana manusia konyol yang sok galak itu berada disini? Diakan sangat payah dalam urusan membaca, apalagi madding. Pasti ada yang tidak beres!

"Annyeong haseyo! Wah.. madding kalian sudah selesai? Kami dari tim penilai akan memberikan penilaian.." Itu suara halus milik senior yang tempo lalu membagikan kertas biography. Uh, jika tidak salah namanya Lay.

"Kami akan mulai memberi penilaian, mohon bantuannya ya.." Lelaki dengan suara berat itu menyeringai dan maju dengan semangat mendekati madding yang dipasang didinding depan –Mino sengaja memindahkan papan tulis untuk sementara– Lelaki itu memegang note kecil dan mulai memasang acting membaca, berfikir sebelum menuliskan sesuatu didalam note –padahal sebenarnya dia sedang pusing dan tidak mengerti apapun tentang deretan kalimat didepannya– namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah origami bintang yang tergantung dengan manis disetiap sisi madding –bahkan hampir memenuhinya– Ck! Siapapun yang membuat origami tersebut pastilah orang yang sangat terampil, origami tersebut terlihat cantik dan nyata.

"Hei, siapa yang membuat origami ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk origami tersebut dengan telunjuknya. Mino berdehem sebelum menjawab.

"Sekertaris kami. Byun Baekhyun," Mino menunjuk gadis disebelah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pujian yang sudah ada diujung lidah itu dia telan kembali secara mentah-mentah kembali kekerongkongannya, dia menatap gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Mino dengan seringaian tipis. Gadis manis yang kini tertunduk dengan malu-malu. Ckck! Gadis berandal sepertinya sangat terampil dan mampu menghasilkan origami indah? Yes! Got it.

"Sayang sekali, hasilnya kurang memuaskan." Komentar Chanyeol barusan membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya. Bahkan Lay yang akan menuliskan angka Sembilan dinotenya terdiam sejenak, menatap Chanyeol penuh pertimbangan. Bukankah origami itu cantik? Kurang memuaskan dari mana?

"Lipatannya kurang rapi, dan warna yang dipilih tidak sesuai dengan tema. Lalu tata letaknya sangat tidak beraturan!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum remeh. "Kau berniat memberi nilai abstrak pada madding ini kan? Namun gagal karna kau sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengekspresikan arti abstrak tersebut pada sebuah karya." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangan didepan dada saat mendapati gadis bermata sipit itu menunduk malu karna komentar pedasnya. Ahaha! Dapat inspirasi dari mana ya sampai Chanyeol bisa berkata seperti itu? Semuanya pun terdiam, bahkan Kai kini mulai menerka-nerka bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hingga gaya bahasanya sudah melebihi juri kontestan musik, karna setahunya kan Chanyeol itu selalu mendapat nilai terakhir saat pelajaran Bahasa.

"Um, padahal kufikir aku akan memberikan nilai Sembilan untuk kelas ini." Sahut Lay memecah keheningan. "Origaminya bagus kok, sesuai dengan tema Dreamer yang diambil. Bukankah bintang melambangkan sebuah mimpi? Sesuatu yang bersinar dan diinginkan oleh semua orang?" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Dia juga berfikir begitu awalnya. Karna Mino mengambil tema Mimpi, dia berinisiatif membuat origami tersebut sebagai hiasan untuk menambah kesan properti, disamping cerpen yang dan puisi yang menggambarkan sebuah impian. Ck! Pasti hanya senior tiang itu saja yang terlalu bodoh dan kurang puitis. Ish! Awas kau ya, belum pernah merasakan tendangan hakpidoku huh? Akan kutendang Mr. milikmu sampai kau menangis darah! Haha! –sadis Baekhyun dalam hati sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi saat Chanyeol membawa tatapan kearahnya.

"Yeah. Tapi tetap saja aku akan memberi nilai kurang untuk bagian properti. Kuharap ketua kelas lain kali memilih orang yang benar-benar kreatif dan terampil." Chanyeol menekan setiap kalimatnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu dinotenya. Meskipun lelaki itu berkata akan memberikan nilai kurang, namun pada kenyataannya lelaki itu menuliskan angka sepuluh. Dia menyeringai saat Baekhyun menatap sinis kearahnya.

"Dan juga, seleksilah dalam memilih sekertaris ketua kelas,"

"Aku yang memilihnya dan aku yakin dengan pilihanku," Kai menyahut, lelaki itu menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Kurasa cukup! Silahkan tim penilai meninggalkan kelas," Kai memberi intrupsi, dan tim penilai itu buru-buru menulis nilai yang akan dia berikan untuk anak kelas sepuluh A sebelum berpamitan dan segera keluar kelas sesuai perintah atasan mereka.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau berlama-lama melihat madding tidak bermutu ini. Apalagi pembuat origaminya." Chanyeol tersenyum pongah kemudian dia yang berjalan paling belakang, dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu sepupunya.

"Aku punya urusan denganmu Park," Bisik Kai.

"Begitu juga aku Kim," Balas Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

"Manusia itu sialan sekali sih," Maki Baekhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki kecilnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengannyapun hanya mengulum senyum kecil.

"Jangan diambil hati Baekki. Kau ingat kata-kata Mino kan? Mungkin dia seperti itu hanya ingin memuji mental Juniornya. Lagipula bukankah Lay sunbae bilang origamimu bagus?"

"Tapi Kyungie. Argh! Tiang listrik sialan! Aku bersumpah akan menendangnya suatu saat nanti, Cih." Ucap Baekhyun mengebu-ngebu, sementara Kyungsoo disampingnya hanya terkikik. Gadis manis bermata bulat itu langsung menarik lengan temannya agar berlari kecil menuju lapangan. Kai tadi bilang para senior akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman untuk kelanjutan MOS besok.

Saat semuanya sudah berkumpul, Chanyeol sebagai perwakilan OSIS maju kemimbar menyampaikan pidatonya tentang acara besok. Dan saat Chanyeol memberikan sapaan, Baekhyun langsung memasang pose muntahnya, mual melihat senior sok galak itu.

"Berhubung dengan kelanjutan MOS, jadwal besok pagi adalah pertandingan basket antar kelas. Setiap kelas wajib mengeluarkan satu tim dengan anggota lima orang yang berisi tim campuran pria dan wanita. Satu wanita dan empat pria. Silahkan kalian memilih dan putuskan siapa saja yang akan maju untuk bertanding besok. Aku selaku kapten club basket sekolah akan menjadi juri langsung. Kalian mengerti guys?" Chanyeol berteriak dan disambut sorakan meriah sementara Baekhyun terus mengumpati betapa menyebalkannya lelaki yang kini sudah turun dari mimbar tersebut.

"Cih. Mentang-mentang ketua club basket, aish. Pokoknya aku benci..benci dan benci pada tiang listrik itu! TITIK!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Yongguk, Minsoo, Bobby, aku dan Kyungsoo akan mewakili pertandingan basket besok."

"APA?" Baekhyun memekik, gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang dia tunjukkan pada ketua kelasnya. Well, setelah pengumuman dilapangan tadi, Mino langsung membuat rapat guna membahas pertandingan besok.

"Memang kenapa Byun?" Tanya Taehyun dengan alis mengernyit. Padahal yang ditunjuk kan Kyungsoo, kenapa malah gadis ber-eyeliner itu yang histeris?

"Kau tidak lihat? Kyungsoo itukan mungil, dia sangat kecil. Aku tidak yakin dia tidak akan tenggelam diantara tubuh tiang kalian itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan lawan? Apa kalian mau Kyungsoo yang kecil terjepit hah?" Baekhyun menyuarakan pemikirannya dengan berapi-api, sedangkan Kyungsoo disampingnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Astaga! Baekhyun berlebihan sekali sih, memangnya dia tidak sadar apa bahwa tubuhnya juga sama mungilnya dengan dia?

"Maka dari itulah. Kita mengambil strategi serang. Kyungsoo yang mungil itu akan berguna karna dia bisa menyelipkan diri diantara manusia-manusia yang kau sebut tiang itu." Mino balas membantah. "Atau kau saja yang menggantikan Kyungsoo?" Mino menyipitkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang langsung menggelang.

"TIDAK!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Aku tidak bisa! Aku mengalami trauma dengan bola basket," Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan wajah memelas.

"Cari gadis lain dikelas." Usulnya kemudian.

"Mereka menolak dan lebih memilih menjadi pemandu sorak!"

"Kenapa tidak dengan Krystal saja? Dia kan tinggi."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia bisa berlari karna bedak tebalnya itu," Cibir Taehyun. "Lagipula kau tidak keberatan kan Do?" Taehyun menatap Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat ragu.

"Aku..um, sebenarnya.."

"Ayolah Do, jika beruntung saat mengambil undian, kita hanya bertanding sekali kok karna sistim pertandingan menggunakan sistim gugur. Demi kelas kita, kau mau ya?" Lelaki dengan wajah cantik itu menangkupkan kedua tanagn didepan dada, memohon dengan mata yang sayangnya sangat imut sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak sanggup mengatakan tidak. Gadis bermata doe itu menghela nafas.

"Ya, baiklah.." Putusnya. Semua yang ada disana bersorak sedangkan Baekhyun menggelang-gelang prihatin.

"Kyungie, aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa mendrabble bola," Komentarnya yang membuat Kyungsoo sebal karna merasa tersinggung.

"YA! Saat SMP aku juga ikut ekskul basket tahu,"

"Oke, semua siap. Aku akan menemui Kai sunbae tentang rapat ini."

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh? Kau yakin menggunakan Kyungsoo?" Kai menatap kertas berisi strategi ditangannya dan Mino didepannya bergantian.

"Tentu dan Kyungsoopun sudah setuju. Um, bukankah dia cocok untuk strategi kita?"

"Iya. Tapi.. dia bahkan terlihat lemah. Itu bisa membuat lawan terkecoh dan bagaimana jika mereka menyerang Kyungsoo sebagai titik lemah tim kalian?"

"Dalam basket selalu ada serangan sunbae,"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bagaimana jika gadis itu terluka oleh lawan?"

"Bobby dan Yongguk sebagai tim bertahan akan menjaga Kyungsoo, tenang saja sunbae.." Mino menyipitkan matanya menatap reaksi tak biasa yang Kai tunjukkan. Seperti sebuah perasaan khawatir mungkin? Entahlah, Mino tak pandai menebak ekspresi orang.

"Um.. Kau terlihat menghawatirkannya?" Tebak Mino dan Kai menjawabnya hanya dalam setengan setik.

"Tentu saja," Kai mendongak dengan ekspresi kaget saat kalimat itu terlontar dengan mudahnya dari bibirnya. Ketua OSIS itu berdecak merutuki kelancangan lidahnya saat Mino menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Maksudku, kalian semua.. dan Kyungsoo berada dalam pengawasanku selama MOS berjalan. Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian." Kai berspekulasi dan sayangnya Mino hanya mengangguk tanpa mau tahu lebih lanjut.

"Jadi.. sunbae setuju?"

"Akan kupikirkan. Sekarang kembali kekelasmu, lima menit lagi bel pulang berbunyi." Mino mengangguk, lelaki itu membungkuk pelan kemudian berjalan pergi keluar ruangan. Setelah kepergian Mino, Kai menghela nafas menatap kertas ditangannya, dia mengambil kertas lain yang sebelumnya tengah dia baca sebelum Mino datang. Lelaki itu mengumpat kecil sebelum berdiri dan berjalan memasuki ruang OSIS. Lelaki itu langsung menuju kesalah satu deretan meja yang berjajar untuk menemui seseorang.

 **Brak!**

Dia melempar kertas print out itu didepan seseorang yang kini mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pertandingan macam apa ini tuan Park? Bukankah kesepakatan awal setiap kelas hanya mengeluarkan satu tim pria saja?"

"Oh! Sabar man," Lelaki yang ternyata Chanyeol itu mengangkat tangannya keudara, tanda santai.

"Bukankah kau yang menyerahkan segala urusan pertandingan basket itu padaku? Hal wajar dong aku ingin kriteria seperti apa," Ucapnya santai tanpa sadar bahwa lelaki didepannya sudah mengeraskan rahang.

"Bulshit! Tapi aku ketua disini,"

"Memang benar," Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap penuh seringaian pada Kai.

"Tapi aku ketua panitia untuk acara besok. Hm, lagipula kau sudah menandatanganinya kan?"

"Rubah peraturan tim dan jangan masukkan satu wanita disana."

"Dan Jongdae akan membunuhku karna harus menulis ulang Proposal huh?"

"Park Chanyeol bajingan!"

"Yeah, Kim Kai Brengsek!" Chanyeol berdecak, lelaki itu tersenyum santai pada Kai.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu ingin merubah peraturan itu huh? Kukira sepupuku yang arogan ini tidak ambil peduli sampai menyerahkannya padaku."

"Ini berbeda Park!"

"Aha, karna apa Kim?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Kai hanya diam tanpa menjawab, lelaki berkulit tan itu melipat kedua tangannya sambil mendecih.

"Ck. Dan adakah sesuatu yang membuatmu sampai menjadi anggota tim penilai?" Tanyanya balik, yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya sebagai balasan.

"Yeah. Dan kau pasti punya alasan untuk merubah peraturan untuk pertandingan besok. Clam down man. Oh biar kutebak, apa kau menghawatirkan seseorang yang akan mengikuti pertandingan besok? Karna kau tidak mau dia kenapa-napa, makadari itu kau memintaku merubah peraturan tim?"

"Sialan!"

"I Got It. Tenanglah Tuan Kim, gadismu akan baik-baik saja. Okay? Sekarang aku harus pergi kekelasku, sesuai perubahan jadwal, MOS hari ini akan berakhir lima menit lagi bukan?" Chanyeol bangkit menepuk bahu sepupunya. "Aku penasaran siapa gadis itu." Bisiknya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam dengan pandangan datar tak terbaca.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang berbunyi lebih awal tanda berakhirnya MOS untuk hari ini, seluruh anak kelas sepuluhpun satu persatu meninggalkan sekolah mereka untuk menyambut pertandingan besok. Termasuk Kyungsoo, gadis itu berjalan seorang diri keluar kelas karna Baekhyun telah pulang terlebih dahulu dengan alasan memiliki urusan dan tergesa-gesa. Gadis manis itu melewati ruangan kelas sepuluh C dan sedikit tersentak mendapati Ken keluar dari kelasnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Oh. Hai.." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis, lelaki tampan itu balas tersenyum.

"Mau pulang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Mau bersama sampai gerbang depan?" Tawar Ken.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Kyungsoo, diapun melangkah disamping Ken dan kedua manusia itu berjalan beriringan sambil menceritakan pengalaman hari ini. Ken yang dipuji karna cerpennya bagus sedangkan Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadian 'kesalahan puisi' sampai Kai marah tadi pagi.

"Wah, dia marah padamu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan bibir merucut mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Lalu aku tergopoh mengerjakannya. Tapi beruntunglah, aku bisa melakukannya.." Kyungsoo nyengir memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang bersih. Ken yang melihat itu jadi gemas kemudian mengusak rambut gadis pendek yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi. Keduanya asik tertawa tanpa sadar bahwa ada mata lain yang kini tengah mengarah kearahnya. Kyungsoo yang sadar merasa diperhatikan mendongak dan Gotcha! Dia menemukan orang yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Tatapan keduanya bertemu dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat bahwa iris itu tengah menatap tajam kearahnya, Kyungsoo menunduk dan lagi-lagi Ken yang memberi salam.

"Sunbae.." Kai mengangguk pada lelaki disamping Kyungsoo dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Uh.." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan gugup. "Tentu sunbae," Jawabnya.

"Bagus." Kai menatap Ken "Bisa tinggalkan kami?" Raut wajah lelaki itu terlihat tidak suka namun Ken mengulum senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja sunbae. Kyungsoo-ya, aku pulang duluan ya? Byee.."

"Byee Ken.." Kyungsoo balas melambai, dan setelah Ken hilang dari pandangan mata, gadis itu menatap gugup kearah Kai yang kini masih menatap intens kearahnya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak salting saat ditatap setajam itu?

"Hum, sunbae mau bicara apa?" Kai masih memperhatikan gadis didepannya dengan teliti. Dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, menghitung peluang apakah gadis mungil ini cocok untuk mengikuti pertandingan besok.

"Kau menerima usul Mino untuk ikut bertanding?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Kyungsoo menggelang.

"Saat SMP aku pernah ikut ekskul basket kok sunbae,"

"Huh? Tapi tubuhmu itu sangat mungil, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Maksudku, lawanmu besok pastilah orang-orang dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, seperti Mino!"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung merengut. Kai itu mengajaknya bicara hanya karna masih tidak percaya dia akan mengikuti pertandingan besok karna tubuh mungilnya? Yaampun, kenapa sih tubuh mungilnya ini sangat kontroversial. Dia hanya kurang kalsium kok, dia tidak lemah.

"Tapi aku bisa mendribble bola dengan baik,"

"Dengan tubuh sekecil itu?" Bibir Kyungsoo makin mengerucut karna tanpa sadar Kai baru saja mengatainya kecil. Gadis itu mendongak menatap sebal kearah Kai.

"Aku tidak kecil sunbae! Lagipula aku setuju dengan usul Mino."

"Kalau kau mau aku akan menggantikan dirimu dengan siswi lain," Kai menatapnya sejenak dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit Kyungsoo mengerti, gadis itu menggelang.

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakan teman-teman,"

"Kau serius?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku okey sunbae, jangan remehkan tubuh kecilku ini ya. Kau lihat saja besok." Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga sedangkan lelaki didepannya hanya tersenyum samar.

"Kita buat perjanjian, bagaimana?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu menunduk menyamakan tinggi badan Kyungsoo yang hanya mencapai sebatas dadanya. Astaga! Gadis ini benar-benar mungil –fikirnya. Sementara Kyungsoo yang merasa jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat mulai menegang gugup. Mata bulatnya membulat lucu seperti burung hantu. Sekali lagi gadis itu merasa sesak nafas karna aroma maskulin lelaki itu mengambil alih oksigen dan memenuhi paru-parunya Pipi gemuknya perlahan terhiasi goresan rona merah. Dan Kai yang melihat perubahan itu tak henti-hentinya menyeringai.

"Kau mau bernegoisasi denganku?"

"Y-ya. Sunbae takut?" Kai menarik sudut bibirnya, dia tersenyum remeh.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang takut padaku?" Kyungsoo balas mendecak kecil, dia tahu apa yang dimaksud kata takut disini. Posisinya sebagai Junior dan Kai sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Jika aku menang, kau harus menggendongku."

"Dan jika kau kalah?" Balas Kai.

"Aku akan menuruti apapun kata-kata sunbae." Satu seringaian samar tercetak dibibir lelaki tan tersebut. Kai memasang pose berfikir tampan sementara Kyungsoo masih menunggu dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa. Sial! Jatungnya sedang marathon. Lagipula entah ide darimana tiba-tiba dia langsung mencetuskan perjanjian barusan. Padahal dia adalah tipe gadis pemalu dan rendah diri. Kyungsoo! Seharusnya kau ingat siapa manusia yang sedang kau ajak bermain.

"Oke. Setuju!" Kai mengangkat kepalanya sehingga gadis bermata bulat itu kini bisa menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mendapat pasokan oksigen. Kyungsoo menyodorkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Kai dengan senyum cerah sementara lelaki tan itu hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Lihat saja besok ya, aku jamin kau akan menggendongmu didepan semua orang sunbae."

"Coba saja," Kai mengerling dengan tatapan yang –sumpah!– Kyungsoo ingin menanam dirinya hidup-hidup dibawah tanah karna tidak kuat melihat tatapan lelaki tersebut. Yaampun Kai sunbae, kau tampan sekali! Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya agar kalimat memalukan itu tidak seenak jidat nyeplos keluar.

"Sekarang pulanglah. Jangan berhenti ataupun mampir untuk hal tidak berguna lainnya. kau harus pastikan untuk istirahat agar besok berstamina saat pertandingan. Hati-hati.." Lelaki itu berbalik pergi dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celana. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang langsung mencari dinding terdekat untuk membenturkan kepalanya disana. Yaampun! Dia baru saja menatang Kai. Woi, catat! KAI. Demi cat kuku cantik milik Byun Baekhyun, dia harus segera pulang dan pergi berlatih bersama Kris –kakaknya–

"Oh." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang baru saja dia benturkan kedinding, mata gadis itu langsung membulat saat tersadar oleh sesuatu. Entah karna efek benturan dinding dikepalanya tadi, daya ingatnya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kuat sehingga dia mampu mengingat seluruh kata-kata yang diucapkan Kai barusan. Kalimat tersebut terngiang-ngiang dengan manis didalam otaknya.

' **Sekarang pulanglah. Jangan berhenti ataupun mampir untuk hal tidak berguna lainnya. kau harus pastikan untuk istirahat agar besok berstamina saat pertandingan. Hati-hati..**

 **Blush!**

Pipi gemuknya semakin merona hebat saat sadar bahwa kalimat terakhir yang Kai katakan adalah pesan special –menurut Kyungsoo sih– bukankah artinya lelaki itu menghawatirkannya? Kyaaa! Dia ingin sekali menjambak rambut pirang milik Krystal Jung saat ini juga. Kyungsoo menggigit dasi sekolahnya saking gemasnya. Apakah pesona seorang ketua OSIS bernama Kim Kai baru saja memporak-porandakan seorang Do Kyungsoo? Apakah itu artinya Kyungsoo punya perasaan khusus untuk lelaki tersebut?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haii..**

 **Bertemu lagi di chapter 2 ^.^ Maaf updatenya enggak kayak Jin, pan Laxy manusia xDD**

 **Gimana? Kurang sweet? Kurang fluff? Kurang greget? U.u =)) Semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya ya, semoga ngga bikin kecewa. Dalam beberapa chap masih dalam mode/? MOS, setelahnya baru sekolah normal ^^ Yang nanya HunHan, mungkin ada kali ya *ngga janji* nyelip-nyelip dikit. Cuz entar kalo kebanyakan pair, pan pusing pala Barbie ;V**

 **Ahya, omong-omong KimJM itu siapa hayoo?~ ada juga yang ngira KimJ itu Kim Jongin. Iya nggak? Wkwkwk, gimana kalo bukan? KimJ bisa kan Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jaehyun, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Jiwoo lho. Haha ^.^ Simpan teka-tekinya sampai chap depan *ketawanista* Mereka kan temen sosmed *hihi :P Kira-kira Kai itu teman lamanya Kyungsoo? Emang iya? :D Wkwkwkwk!**

 **Okai. See you next chapter! ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca, mem-follow dan mem-favoritkan ff abal ini :P**

 **Thank's to : [NopwilineKaiSoo], [anjanidisyacita], [xobechan56], [kyungsoo28], [ .96], [reru95], [aqila k], [ryaauliao], [ashano], [kim93], [Naya Nasriyaa], [Kaisoomin], [KaisooSquishy], [iyla], [yufor0420], [yaya], [kezia], [9394Ks], [guest28], [syifa], [open88], [guest], [kyungbee], [asmaul khusna], [parksoora9997], [Shun Akira], [Kim YeHyun], [ 9493], [xoxo0293], [ericomizaki13], [Kyungra26], [Kaisooship], [nazeeza72], [MbemXiumin], [qie kaisoo 2], [chochohazelnut07], [hanacocho], [Baby Crong], [Byul Hun.K], [EveInSoo], [pcymas7], [PreciousLu], [Ocha Soo], [Kaisoo32], [loveHEENJABUJA].**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Miss Galaxy (Laxy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Pink Romance Chapter 3**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch/GS, Romance, Fluf, School Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **Riview?**

 **Thanks All {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kris membuat garis lurus, menyambungkan ikatan rantai yang tersusun rapi diatas kertas tugasnya. Mengisomerkan larutan alkuna menjadi beberapa cabang rantai. Lelaki tampan berambut pirang itu kembali membuat garis vertikal dengan hati–hati –jangan sampai ada goresan yang melenceng sedikitpun– Kris orang yang terliti, garis melenceng sedikitpun didalam tugasya adalah sebuah kesalahan, dia selalu menginginkan semuanya terlihat sempurna, namun saat dia akan mencapai garis lurus lainnya –menyambungkannya– sebuah pekikan cempreng yang memanggil namanya terdengar, membuat Kris kaget dan garis yang dia buat melenceng degan tidak elitnya. Kris meletakkan pensilnya kasar, mengerang sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Hiya! Dia akan mati karna tugas Kimia dari sang dosen yang terkenal galak itu tidak terselesaikan dengan baik.

"GEGE! KRIS GEGE!"

Kris menoleh, menemukan adik kecilnya yang baru saja pulang sekolah –bahkan masih memanggul tas dipunggung sempitnya– berlari dengan ceria kearahnya. Argh! Adiknya itu datang disaat yang kurang tepat.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris sewot berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat sagat ceria.

"Ge, temani aku latihan basket ya." Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit.. sangsi? Mendengar ucapan adik kecilnya ini. Lelaki itu menatap tubuh adiknya dari atas kebawah –seperti menilai– kemudian tersenyum remeh.

"Tubuhmu masih kecil." Ucapnya malas menggerakkan tangannya mengusir Kyungsoo, namun gadis bermata bulat itu tidak akan menyerah.

"Ge," Dia mulai merengek.

"Aku sibuk. Tugas kuliahku banyak, pergi sana. Hush!"

"Gege."

"Kyungsoo," Kris meraih penghapusnya kemudian menghapus garis tidak elitnya, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih merengek–rengek minta ditemani latihan. Kenapa sih anak ini? Tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin tiba–tiba minta bermain basket. Padahal saat SMP dulu –bahkan Kris harus memaksanya– agar dia ikut klub basket dengan harapan agar Kyungsoo mewarisi bakatnya. Yeah, Kris itu selalu menjadi kapten basket secara berturut–turut dari SMP –makanya dia fikir Kyungsoo juga harus mewarisi bakatnya itu– Kris adalah Shooter handal yang pandai melakukan Dunk.

"Aneh, apa hari ini akan ada badai ya? Tumben sekali Kyungsoo mengajak bermain basket, padahal saat SMP dulu dia paling malas jika diajak latihan." Kris berguman pelan namun Kyungsoo terlalu dekat untuk mendengar itu, gadis mungil nan manis itu mempoutkan bibir hatinya dengan imut. Aish! Kakakya itu suka membuka kartu. Meski itu benar –Kyungsoo mengikuti klub basket saat SMP karna paksaan Kris– tapi saat ini kan lain ceritanya. Dia kembali turun kelapangan itu demi Kai. Sunbae yang menjanjikan akan menggendongnya jika dia menang. Itulah alasan yang membuatnya merasa bersemangat. Dia harus menang agak Kai tidak menganggap remeh tubuh mungilnya. Dan jika dia menang, aaaa! Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia berada diatas punggung kokoh itu sambil memeluk lehernya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dileher Kim Kai, menghirup aroma maskulinnya yang menenangkan! Aaaaa, membayangkannya saja membuat Kyungsoo melayang, gadis itu menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah denga kedua tangannya –dia merona– sementara Kris yang melihat perubahan pada adiknya hanya mengernyitkan dahi mulusnya. 'Kenapa sih anak Pororo ini?' batinnya.

"Gege! Kumohon, sekali saja! Temani aku latihan, ajari aku beberapa teknik men-shoot bola. Kaukan shooter sejati, Gege..Gege.."

"…"

"Gegeeee,"

"Gege, sekali saja ya. Tugaskan nanti bisa dilanjutkan. Ajari aku bermain basket ya? Ini penting buatku, besok aku akan bertanding disekolah." Kris menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Hah? Kau bertanding? Disekolah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat, matanya berbinar dengan kedua tangan tercakup didepan dada –pose memohon– Kris menatap adiknya, kemudian beralih pada tugasnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku sibuk! Latihan sendiri saja,"

"YA! Gege!"

"Aku sudah berada disemester akhir, jangan mengganggu!" Kris menggerakkan pensilnya kembali mengusir Kyungsoo, namun bukan Kyungsoo namaya jika dia menyerah. Dengan ekspresi sebal sekaligus jahilnya, dia melompat kecil kepunggung Kris secara tiba–tiba membuat lelaki pirang itu terjengkit kaget –beruntung Kris punya pertahan kuat serta mungilnya tubuh Kyungsoo– membuat lelaki itu mampu mengimbangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergelayutan manja dipunggungnya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas kasar dengan wajah sedatar tembok.

"Turun!" Perintahnya dingin, namun Kyungsoo tetap kuekueh.

"Gege! Sekali saja ya, kumohon."

"Turun!"

"Gege jahat sekali sih, padahal aku hanya minta dilatih bermain basket. Bukan hal sulit, lagipula apa pernah aku meolak perintah gege?" Kyungsoo pout dengan mata berkaca–kaca. "Aku akan mengadu pada eomma!"

"YA!" Kyungsoo yang sudah melompat turun hendak menghubungi ibunya yang sedang dibutik –ibu Kyungsoo dan Kris seorang desainer– itu berheti saat Kris menahan tubuh kecilnya. Gadis manis itu tersenyum jahil dibalik mata berkaca–kacanya. Tuhkan, Kris sangat takut jika berurusan dengan eomma, kekek!

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu," Putus Kris dengan nada frustasi, adik kecilnya ini benar–benar!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Karna tubuhmu kecil, otomatis kau tidak akan bisa melakukan dribble dengan bebas. Melakukan dunk atau shoot juga tidak mungkin karna lawan pasti akan mem-block lemparanmu! Jadi maksimalkan pada pass, mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk meski sedikit cemberut saat Kris mengatainya kecil tadi. Iya iya, dia memang kecil –berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang tinggi menjulang– padahalkan mereka saudara kandung –ah, lupakan– Saat ini keduanya memang sedang berlatih dilapangan kecil belakang rumah mereka –dulunya lapangan itu dibuat saat Kris pertama kali bermain basket–

"Lihat dan pelajari." Kris mendribble bolanya dengan tangan kanan menuju kedepan ring –sedikit melakukan gerakan membawa bola kebelakang atau melewati bagian bawah kakinya– membuat Kyungsoo terkagum melihatnya. Saat mendekati tiang ring, Kris melakukan lompatan kemudian melempar bola ditangannya setinggi mungkin dan,

 **Dug!**

Bola melesat masuk melewati ring dengan keren.

"Wow. Gege adalah shooter sejati," Kyungsoo bersorak dan Kris hanya tersenyum kecil seolah hal itu hanyalah sebuah hal kecil, dia mengambil bola basketnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau sekarang yang coba," Kyungsoo mengangguk, menerima bola ditangannya –menghela nafas kecil– kemudian melakukan dribble persis seperti yang Kris lakukan, namun shootnya meleset, bolanya terpental menjauhi ring. Kyungsoo mendengus dengan sebal.

"Kau pasti bisa, ayo coba lagi." Kris mengusak kepalanya, menyuruh sang adik agar kembali mencoba lagi dan lagi. Lalu setelah lima belas lemparan, hanya tuju yang berhasil masuk. Lumayan sih.

"Aku kapten basket, akan sangat memalukan jika adikku sendiri bahkan sangat payah melakukan Shoot." Kyungsoo merengut, memukul lengan kakaknya dengan kesal, namun gadis itu tersenyum manis. Well, meski Kris kadang menyebalkan –tapi dia merasa beruntung karna memiliki kakak seperti Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cute Pororo**

'Dia adalah kakakku, seorag clutch shooter yang sangat hebat! Beruntung sekali menjadi adiknya ^.^ Kris Gege, saranghae..'

 **Kirim!**

Gadis manis bermata bulat itu tersenyum, Selfi Kyungsoo yang tengah dirangkul hangat oleh Kris itu terunggah, memenuhi kronologinya. Well, ini kebiasaannya kan?

 **Ting!**

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya, satu nama masuk mengomentari foto yang baru beberaa detik dia unggah.

 **KimJ :** Wow! Itu Hebat! Kakak kandung?

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mengetahui siapa yang mengomentari fotonya. Gadis itu melipat kedua kakinya diatas sofa, sebelah tangannya memegang jus jeruk sementara tangan satunya mengetik balasan. Selesai berlatih dengan Kris membuatnya lelah. Jus jeruk didalam kulkas milik eommanya dan meja makan adalah tempat strategis untuk istirahat menghilangkan penat setelah hampir tiga jam terus berlatih.

 **Cute Pororo :** Apa tidak mirip? Haha :P Tapi percayalah, bukankah kami punya garis hidung dan alis yang sama?

 **KimJ :** Tapi lebih bagus alis dan hidungmu ^^

 **Blush!**

"Uhuk!" Kyungsoo yang sedang menyeruput jusnya tersedak, buru–buru gadis itu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja keudian memukul dada kirinya sebelum menarik nafas panjang–panjang dengan muka bersemu. Yaampun, siapa sih sebenarnya manusia misterius bernama KimJ ini? Ucapanya selalu pas mengena dan mampu membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Gadis itu menggelang, tidak! KimJ hanya teman sosmed.

 **Cute Pororo :** Lain waktu kau harus melawannya :P

 **KimJ :** Siapa takut? :P Kau juga bermain?

 **Cute Pororo :** Yep! Besok aku akan bertanding disekolah.

 **KimJ :** Woah :D Apa yang membuatmu mau bermain?

 **Cute Pororo :** Hum, rahasia :P Tapi aku sangat bersemangat.

 **KimJ :** Sepertinya menarik hum. Semoga berhasil ;)

 **Cute Pororo :** Terimaksih Misterius man :D

Kyungsoo tersenyum meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Kemudian gadis itu menopang dagu degan kedua tangan mungilnya, membayangkan bagaimana hari esok. Aduh, dia merasa bersemangat dan tidak sabar untuk segera bertanding. Menunjukkan kemampuan serta 'mengalahkan' si sunbae itu agar menggendongya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Entah kenapa wajah datar dan dingin sang sunbae itu tiba–tiba terlintas diotaknya, apalagi saat lelaki itu mengerling menyuruhnya pulang –ingat kejadian tadi siang kan?– Ah! Kyungsoo menjatuhkan jidatnya keatas meja yang terbuat dari kaca marmer dengan senyum senang. Dia menyentuh dadanya yang bergemuruh saat wajah tampan itu kembali membayang–bayangi fikiranya. Ya Tuhan, apakah panah cupid tengah menembaknya sekarang?

Kim Kai..

Sunbae itu sudah menjungkir balikkan dunia seorang Do Kyungsoo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi..Kau siap?"

"Aha." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Mino dengan semangat, bahkan gadis dengan seragam tim warna putih yang agak kebesaran itu mulai melakukan pemanasan ringan, berlari–lari kecil ditempat. Mino yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat bahu, bergabung bersama Bobby yang sedang melakukan push up –pemanasan yang berlebihan menurut Kyungsoo– Pertandingan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi selagi para panitia lomba sedang mengadakan undian.

"Terlihat semangat sekali." Kyungsoo terlonjak, gadis itu mendongak cepat dengan mata membulat menyaingi burung hantu saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang muncul secara tiba–tiba. Dan dia menamukan sosok Kai tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat –menatap lurus kelapangan– disampingnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menderu.

"Sunbae membuatku kaget." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai menatapnya sejenak.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sudah berlatih keras kemarin,"

"Bagus, ternyata kau sangat bersemangat ingin kugendong."

"Apa?" Mata bulatnya kembali melebar, gadis itu menunduk meremas kedua tangannya yang tertaut dengan wajah memerah. Aduh, apakah semangat 45 miliknya itu terlihat kentara? Pasti Kai akan berfikir yang aneh–aneh –meski pada dasarnya Kyungsoo berusaha menang agar Kai menggendongnya sih– hehe.

"Ti..tidak kok! Bukan masalah digendong! Hanya saja..um, aku ingin buktikan jika aku tidak lemah meski tubuhku ini sangat kecil." Tuhkan, bahkan Kyungsoo bingung merangkai kata–katanya sendiri. Gadis itu mendongak dan menemukan Kai tersenyum remeh kearahnya.

"Kita lihat hasilnya,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Chanyeol sebagai ketua panitia sudah mengumumkan kriteria pertandingannya melalui Toa yang saat ini menjadi teman dekatnya karna benda itu sangat membantunya untuk berteriak. Karna terdapat sembilan kelas, pertandingan dibagi menjadi empat Block dengan sistim gugur yaitu Block A, B, C dan D yang terdiri dari dua kelas yang akan bertanding serta satu kelas beruntung yang langsung masuk semi final karna mendapat undian Bye. Setiap pertandingan terdiri dari dua quarter dengan waktu sepuluh menit, dan bagi kelas yang berhasil masuk final akan melakukan empat pertandingan sekaligus dalam sehari. Chanyeol fikir itu akan melelahkan melakukan pertandingan sebanyak empat kali, makadari itu dia hanya menggunakan dua quarter yang berarti dua puluh menit waktu main –permainan basket resmi biasanya terdiri dari empat quarter dengan waktu empat puluh menit– Jadi dengan pengurangan quarter, tim yang bertanding empat kali akan memiliki nilai yang sama dengan permainan resmi karna sama–sama menggunakan empat quarter. Seluruh murid kelas sepuluh serta anggota OSIS –kecuali panitia lomba– mengambil posisi dibangku penonton. Lapangan sudah ramai oleh sorak–sorak tim pemandu, disana Baekhyun juga ikut berpartisipasi menyemangati Kyungsoo serta teman–temannya. Pertandingan pertama adalah Block A. Kelas X–A vs. X–C! Itu kelas Kyungsoo dan Ken, lelaki itu sudah memasuki lapangan bersama teman–temannya.

"Kau gugup Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo yang tengah memperhatikan Ken melakukan pemanasan itu memekik tertahan saat Bobby memukul kecil bahunya. Gadis itu melotot dan melakukan gerakan ingin memukul kepala Bobby.

"YA! Kau mengagetiku,"

"Siapa suruh melamun? Nanti kerasukan setan lho." Balas Bobby mengangkat bahu dengan muka cuek, kemudian lelaki itu menyingkir saat Kyungsoo mendelik kearahnya. Gadis manis itu menghela nafas, lalu tatapannya bertemu dengan Ken yang kebetulan melihat kearahnya, keduanya melambai dengan ceria.

"Dia itu musuh, tidak seharusnya bersikap manis kearahnya." Ucap Yongguk.

"Masa melambai saja tidak boleh? Diluar lapangan dia kan temanku," Sahut Kyungsoo dengan bibir pout.

"Tapi sekarang kita masih berada dilapangan Kyungsoo." Gadis manis itu terdiam dengan pipi mengembung, kalah telak. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu, dia menatap Yongguk kemudian mendekat kearahnya.

"Yongguk-ya,"

"Huh?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tumitnya berusaha mengimbangi tubuh jangkung Yongguk, gadis itu kemudian berbisik kearah Yongguk yang mengerutkan keningnya, lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo serius lalu mengangguk.

"Oke," Jawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai duduk di kursi panitia –persis dipinggir lapangan– dengan pandangan biasa. Pertandingan Block pertama sudah dimulai semenit yang lalu dan pandangannya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari kelas asuhannya –tidak focus ke mereka sih, karna ekor matanya hanya mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo yang berlari kesana kemari dengan lincah. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu ternyata sangat luwes menyelip diantara tubuh pemain lain yang tinggi. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Gerakan berlari Kyungsoo yang seperti itu terlihat sangat imut.

"Aku yakin sepupuku sedang tidak waras sekarang." Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar, membuat Kai tersadar dan terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo kearah sepupunya tersebut.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ya."

Kai mendecih. "Terserah!"

"Well, Tuan Kim. Kurasa aku tahu siapa gadismu itu, apakah gadis kecil tim putih bernomor punggung 12 itu?" Chanyeol mengarahkan dagunya kedepan, menunjuk tepat kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah berada dibawah ring bola. "Lumayan juga!" Komentarnya.

"Dia bukan gadisku." Chanyeol yang mendengar itu terkekeh.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi ya."

"Brengsek, berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong atau aku akan membunuhmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pritt!**

Bola melambung tinggi akibat lemparan sang wasit. Para pemain yang sudah pada posisi mulai bersiap. Yongguk yang dipilih berada digaris depan melakukan lompatan tinggi, membawa bola tersebut kebelakang yang langsung ditangkap mulus oleh Mino. Bola didribble, sepatu dan lantai yang bergesekan menimbulkan suara decitan keras. Tim berbaju hitam –kelas X–C– melakukan pertahanan man-to-man pada kelas Kyungsoo yang mencoba melakukan serangan.

"Oper!" Bobby berhasil melepaskan diri dari pertahanan lawan, lelaki itu menangkap passing dari Mino dan berlari membawa bola maju –tim hitam langsung menghadang– Bobby melirik kesana kemari, ada dua orang yang menghadangnya didepan, tidak ada celah, tapi dia tahu Kyungsoo berada dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu menyeringai lalu melempar bola kebelakang yang langsung di passing sempurna oleh Kyungsoo –membelokkan arah bola dengan cepat ke arah Yongguk– kemudian bola meluncur sempurna saat Yongguk berhasil melakukan Dunk –meski dimata Kyungsoo Dunk Krislah yang paling keren– 2 skor untuk tim putih dan semua penonton bersorak.

"Ck, ck! Gadismu ternyata bisa bermain basket ya, bahkan lemparannya sangat pas dan cepat." Chanyeol berkomentar seperti seorang pengamat olahraga, sementara Jongin hanya menyeringai tipis. Well, entahlah. Tapi kegigihan Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa sedikit geli, berfikir mungkin Kyungsoo berusaha mati–matian agar dia menang dan dalam taruhan itu Kailah pihak kalah dan mendapat hukuman.

Bola kembali memantul, kali ini tim hitam melakukan serangan. Ken menggiring bola mendekati ring bola. Disana Lisa –teman satu timnya– bersiap menerima bola, lelaki itu melakukan lemparan dan yakin bahwa Lisa mampu menjangkaunya, namun lelaki itu terbelalak saat tiba–tiba Kyungsoo muncul didepan Lisa dan membelokkan arah bola berbalik menuju Mino. Lelaki itu berdiri dibatas garis Line–up dan dengan percaya diri melempar bola menuju ring yang sayangnya masuk dengan mulus. Three Point! Dan semua bersorak gembira, papan nilai dimeja panitia menunjukkan angka 5 – 0.

 **Pritt!**

"Quarter pertama berakhir." Chanyeol berteriak melalui alat pengerasnya. Para pemain melangkah meninggalkan lapangan menuju bangku peristirahatan. Lisa yang kesal karna passingnya dipotong mendengus kesal, menatap tak suka kearah Kyungsoo yang kini tengah tertawa bersama teman satu timnya.

"Akan kubalas kau," Dengusnya berapi–api.

"Kyungsoo ternyata pintar ya, tidak salah Mino memilihmu." Bobby mengacak rambutnya dan gadis itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya. "Aku memang pintar. Terimakasih kerja samanya yang Yongguk-ya, Mino-ya."

"Tak masalah," Yongguk mengusap dahinya dengan handuk kecil. "Misdirection yang sempurna. Kakakmu pasti orang yang hebat."

"Kyungsoo juga menguasainya dengan cepat ya." Sahut Mino mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yongguk.

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Kyungsoo cepat. "Kakakku adalah pemain basket yang handal." Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga, tatapannya kemudian tertuju kearah meja panitia –disana entah kebetulan atau apa– Kai tengah menatap tajam kearahnya seolah berkata 'kau tidak akan menang'

"Jangan remehkan aku ya, aku jamin kau akan menggendongku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quarter kedua dimulai dan kelas Kyungsoo berhasil menang dengan selisih angka yang lumayan jauh. Ini artinya Kyungsoo dan teman–temannya harus bertanding dua kali lagi untuk masuk final. Seperti tradisi biasa, kedua tim setelah bertanding akan saling berbaris dan memberi salam. Ken tersenyum kemudian melambai kearah Kyungsoo yang juga melambai manis kearahnya.

"Selamat ya." Ucapnya.

"Jangan mengucapkan selamat dulu, kelaskukan belum menang," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dan keduanya tertawa. Lisa yang melihat itu jadi tidak suka, gadis berambut coklat itu mendengus dengan tatapan tidak suka kearah Kyungsoo. Well, gadis itu lumayan kesal dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa kali diblock dan lemparannya ditepis oleh Kyungsoo, membuatnya memendam perasaan benci dan rasa ingin balas dendam terhadap Kyungsoo. Mungkin terdengar kekanakan karna ini bukanlah pertandingan resmi –tapi Lisa adalah tipe gadis yang selalu ingin menang– Yeah, gadis itu mendekat dan memberi uluran tangan pada Kyungsoo.

"Permainanmu bagus," Komentarnya dengan senyum palsu yang sayangnya tidak bisa Kyungsoo lihat.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga hebat," Balas Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria tanpa tahu bahwa gadis didepannya tengah menyeringai dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak tahu dia ternyata sepintar itu. padahal dia terlihat lemah." Lisa mendengus tidak suka, kemudian menatap teman disampingnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Kau akan dibuat kesal jika melawan timnya. Baru kali ini aku dikalahkan oleh orang lemah sepertinya."

"Well, dia mungkin lemah, tapi tidak selemah itu. dia pasti punya bakat." Komentar gadis berseragam tim berwarna kuning tersebut mengangkat bahu. Lisa tak menyahut, rasa kesal dan keinginannya untuk membalas dendam pada Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu nekat mencuri kertas berisi jadwal pertandingan, dia tersenyum manis.

"Setelah ini kelasmu akan melawan kelasnya,"

"Yea." Lisa tersenyum misterius, kemudian menatap teman SMP-nya itu dengan serius.

"Kau harus membalasnya untukku Yana,"

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu. Apa kau mau dikalahkan oleh dia? Hel, kau kan kapten saat SMP,"

"Iya sih." Yana bangkit dari duduknya, gadis berambut hitam dengan mata sipit itu tersenyum manis. "Akan kuusahakan,"Lanjutnya kemudian dia berlari dari ruang ganti menuju kearah lapangan karna peluit telah berbunyi tanda pertandingan segera dimulai, meninggalkan Lisa yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar lemah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tertegun saat melihat gadis dari tim kuning –lawannya– yang bernomor punggung 4 itu mendribble bola dengan sangat lihai seolah dia sudah terbiasa dan itu adalah sebuah keahliannya. Gadis manis itu berdecak, dia mendapat lawan yang cukup tangguh. Belum lagi fisik gadis itu yang bisa dibilang proposional. Tinggi dan yeah, pasti dia seorang pemain basket. Wah, gawat!

"Kyungsoo!" Bobby melempar bola kebelakang, dan gadis itu dengan cepat melakukan passing sebelum salah satu dari tim kuning itu menyentuhnya. Bola mencapai tangan Yongguk dan lelaki itu melakukan shoot! Dua skor untuk tim putih, sementara tim kuning dari kelas X–E itu sudah mencetak 4 skor. Pemain kembali pada posisi semula, tim kuning melakukan penyerangan, mengubah aliran permainan berada ditangan mereka –membuat Kyungsoo dan teman–temannya sedikit merasa kewalahan karna mereka adalah lawan yang tangguh. Yana menerima bola, gadis itu mendribble bola maju, ekor matanya melirik menyadari pergerakan Kyungsoo yang cepat kearahnya dan berniat mem-blocknya –namun gadis itu langsung menghindar dan dengan cepat pula melakukan passing hingga bola terlempar dan masuk dalam control Junhoe –teman satu timnya– Kyungsoo terdiam cukup shock. Apa? Gadis ini menyadari pergerakannya dan menghentikan Misdirectionnya?

"Usaha yang bagus, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu dengan teknik itu." Yana tersenyum culas dengan pandangan remeh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kau bisa menipu tim sebelumnya dengan teknik itu, tapi tidak denganku." Gadis itu terkekeh cantik dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kesal. Jika begini caranya, timnya bisa kalah dan..dan, jika dia kalah, itu artinya Kai tidak akan menggendongnya dong? Yaaa! Semangatnya tidak boleh patah oleh gadis bernomor punggung 4 itu. Kyungsoo sering melihat Anime Koroku no Basket setiap minggunya. Meski tim Seirin baru dibentuk dan memiliki sedikit pemain, namun dengan semangat gigihnya akhirnya tim kecil mereka bisa masuk kepertandingan Interhigh, bahkan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai yang disebut Generasi Emas itu. Siapa tahu, diakhir pertandingan keajaiban terjadi dan tiba–tiba Mino mampu melakukan Shoot dari ring satu ke ring seperti yang dilakukan Aomine. Bisa saja kan? Kyungsoo menggelang dengan kekehan kecil. Yaampun, sebuah kemenangan butuh usaha dan sebuah usaha akan terjadi jika kita memiliki keyakinan. Kyungsoo yakin dia akan menang karna Kai berjanji akan menggendongnya! Gadis manis itu kembali menggelang dengan wajah menunduk. Aduh, dia berfikir apa sih? Kai terlalu memicu semangatnya sih. Demi neptunus, apakah dia terlihat seperti–

"Kyung-SOO!"

 **Dug!**

–Orang gila?

Gadis itu terdiam, terhenyak ditempat dengan rasa pening luar biasa saat sebuah benda bulat keras –yang dia yakini adalah bola basket– itu menghantam kepalanya cukup keras. Dunianya serasa berputar dengan sorakan heboh yang semakin membuat kepalanya pening seperti hendak pecah. Kyungsoo meringis memegang kepalanya menyadari bahwa kepalanya baru saja terhantam dengan mulus saat dia tengah berhayal tentang Kai. Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengintip muncul dari hidungnya, dan semua berjalan cepat sampai tubuh Kyungsoo oleng dan semua menjadi gelap, menyisakan sebuah teriakan sayup–sayup dan tepukan keras dipipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo bermimpi, bahwa Kai tengah menggendongnya saat ini. Lelaki tampan itu dengan lengan kokokhnya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo keudara dan dengan kalap mendekapnya sebelum berlari cepat entah kemana. Kyungsoo merasakan gejolak luar biasa didadanya, rasanya bergemuruh dan hendak meledak seperti sebuah granat. Entahlah, seperti De Javu namun Kyungsoo jelas merasakannya. Lengan kokohnya, tubuh kerasnya dan aroma maskulinnya yang menusuk hidung, kembali menggelitik dan mengganggu paru–parunya sampai–sampai dia merasa sangat sesak karna kekurangan pasukan oksigen, itu terasa nyata dan membuatnya yakin bahwa itu memang benar. Tapi apa ini nyata? Atau dia hanya bermimpi? Sesuatu yang panas kembali mendesak hidungnya, membuatnya panik dan meraup oksigen dengan rakus, dadanya naik turun secara cepat sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mata dengan kalap, nafasnya terengah.

"Sudah sadar," Kyungsoo menatap kesumber suara dan rasanya dia hampir tercekik mendapati Kai berada dekat disampinya dengan sebotol minyak kayu putih. Gadis itu terengah cepat, oksigen kembali menghilang disekitarnya.

"Rileks. Tarik nafas panjang dan hembuskan pelan–pelan.." Kai memberi intrupsi dan Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mengikutinya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana dia bisa bernafas dengan baik jika penyebabnya sesak nafas berada didekatnya? Bahkan sekarang dengan beraninya tengah mengusap peluh didahinya. Tuhan! Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mati saja.

"Tarik nafas panjang.." Kyungsoo menatap kearah Kai, tatapan tajam itu memaksanya untuk terikat, menabrakkan maniknya dengan garis lurus manik elang tersebut. Tatapan dari mata hitamnya seperti sebuah mantra yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo merasa terhipnotis dan hanyut, menurut secara ajaib –gadis manis itu menarik nafas panjang sesuai apa yang Kai katakan.

"Tahan.." Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya masih dengan tatapan yang bergelantung erat dimanik tajam tersebut, bergantung dengan keyakinan bahwa dia percaya dengan apa yang lelaki itu katakan.

"Hembuskan dengan perlahan.." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila, mengulangi intruksi Kai berkali–kali sampai dia merasakan dadanya terasa ringan, nafasnya kembali teratur.

"Merasa baikan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk memutuskan tatapan tajam tersebut, gadis bermata bulat itu mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh dan seketika mengaduh kecil menemukan bencolan kecil dengan luka sedikit lecet didahi sebelah kanannya. Aduh, ini pasti karna lemparan keras itu.

"Terimakasih," Cicitnya pelan. Sial! Jika dia terbangun didalam ruang UKS ini, itu artinya dia keluar dari permainan dan otomatis timnya kemungkinan akan kalah dong? Kyaa! Itu artinya juga dia kalah dari taruhan itu dan..dan, dia tidak jadi digendong? Lalu, dia harus menurutui semua perintah Kai? Huee! Kyungsoo, usahamu telah sia–sia karna lemparan itu. Gadis bermata bulat itu merutuk dalam hati, berjanji akan mencekik siapapun yang telah melempar bola dengan tidak elit kearahnya. Kepalanya juga menjadi pening kan? Hiks!

"Hm." Jongin mundur selangkah sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang manyun dengan penuh arti. "Apa kau memiliki sesak nafas?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap lelaki itu dan menggelang.

"Tidak," Lirihnya dan Kai mengangguk beramsumsi bahwa sesak nafas Kyungsoo barusan adalah efek dari shocked. "Sunbae kepalaku pusing sekali," Lapor Kyungsoo karna tidak sanggup menahan peningnya. Lelaki itu terhenyak sejenak sebelum mendekati etalase kaca di sebrang ruangan dan membuka–buka lacinya mencari sesuatu. Kai kembali dengan tablet berisi obat pereda nyeri kepala, kemudian dia membantu Kyungsoo bangun dan meminum obatnya.

"Terimakasih." Lirih Kyungsoo kembali setelah berbaring, gadis itu menyentuh hidungnya dan merasakan sebercak cairan tertinggal disana, gadis itu menarik tangannya dan tersentak melihat noda darah disana.

"Kau juga mimisan sebelum pingsan."

"A–Apa?" Aduh, pasti memalukan. Gadis itu kembali menyentuh benjolan penyebab peningnya tersebut dengan gusar.

"Aku kalah ya sunbae?" Kai yang sedang memunggunginya mengambil sesuatu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Kemudian berbalik dengan sekantung es. Eh, darimana Kai mendapatkannya?

"Krystal Jung diturunkan untuk menggantimu. Yeah, mereka bermain meski aku tidak yakin mereka akan menang." Kai menempelkan kantung es itu disekitar benjolannya, membuat Kyungsoo meringis kecil. Dia mengambil alih kantung es tersebut sambil berguman bahwa dia bisa sendiri. Gadis itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Krystal berlari dibawah panas –meski tidak terlalu panas– itu sambil mengimbangi bedak tebalnya seperti yang Taehyun katakan. Haha, pasti lucu.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjengukku sih?" Kyungsoo berguman kecil, namun Kai terlalu mampu untuk mendengarnya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Karna aku yang menyuruhnya pergi." Jawabnya santai.

"A-apa? YA! Kenapa?" Mata Kyungsoo melebar, otak kecilnya mulai memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang menjadi alasan kenapa Kai mengusir teman–teman yang ingin menjenguknya. Mungkinkah karna Kai hanya ingin berdua dengannya dan merawatnya? Kyaa!

"Ruangannya terlalu kecil. Aku takut kau kehabisan nafas karna teman–temanmu penuh sesak disini." Oh! Jangan terlalu menghayal Kyungsoo! Jika jatuh rasanya sangat sakit. Huhu, ternyata tebakannya salah. Dia terlalu Ge'er saja!

"Lalu kenapa sunbae ada disini?" Pertanyaan itu mampu menohok Kai dengan tepat, membuat lelaki tan itu terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi sedikit kagetnya –namun beruntung dia mampu mengubah raut wajahnya hanya dalam dua detik– ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. Dingin, tajam dan datar seperti tembok UKS ini.

"Karna aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kelasmu, terutama penghuninya." Jawabnya santai acuh tak acuh membuat Kyungsoo –entah kenapa– merasa tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Keadaan seketika mendadak jadi canggung. Kai yang sibuk mencari–cari sesuatu dietalase sebrang dan Kyungsoo yang masih berfikir dengan kantung es didahinya.

"Jadi.. karna kaulah pihak yang kalah, berarti akulah pemenang disini." Kai mendekat kearahnya dengan senyum miring yang..Sumpah! Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencekik habis si orang sialan yang melempar bola kearahnya. Gadis manis itu menelan liurnya susah payah saat Kai menyingkirkan kantung es didahinya dan menempelkan sebuah plester bergambar gajah warna kuning tepat dibenjolannya. Kyaa! Bolehkan Kyungsoo saat ini berteriak dan terbang menembus langit ketujuh? Tapi.. bisakah jika tidak gambar gajah? Apa tidak ada plester gambar Pororo?

"Jadi.." Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan keren.

"Bisa menuruti perintahku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-Apa?" Kyungsoo mengedip, menatap lelaki didepannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Sunbae hanya menyuruhku pulang? Itu saja? Sunbae yakin?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap heran kearah Kyungsoo. Dia hanya memerintahkan Kyungsoo pulang dengan alasan gadis itu harus istirahat, itu saja. Apa salah? Kenapa gadis ini malah mengeluarkan ekspresi berlebihan seolah dia baru saja menolak tiket konser tour EXO –boyband yang sedang naik daun di Korea Selatan itu lho–

"Kenapa? ada yang salah? Aku ingin kau pulang, itu perintahku dan kau harus menurutinya. Sesuai perjanjian. Benar?"

"Ta-tapi. Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Dahi Kai berkerut menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo yang langsung salah tingkah, dan setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi, lelaki itu terkekeh kecil.

"Apa kau berfikir aku akan menjadikanmu pesuruh yang menurut kuperintah kesana kemari?" Tebak Kai dan Kyungsoo menggelang cepat dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Tidak begitu sunbae. Um, um..aku, aku hanya..um,"

"Hanya?" Kai masih menunggu dan Kyungsoo salting bukan main. Gadis itu merutuk mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dia berfikir terlalu over seperti itu? Aduh, Kyungsoo kau memalukan.

"Aku..um, aku baik–baik saja kok sunbae."

"Jadi kau menolak perintahku?"

"Bukan," Kyungsoo menggelang menatap bingung lelaki didepannya. "Tapi sungguh aku baik–baik saja."

"Itu sama saja kau menolak perintahku." Raut lelaki itu terlihat tidak suka dan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa memaksakan kehendak 'sok kuatnya' saat ini pasti salah. Gadis manis itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah sunbae, aku akan menuruti ucapanmu." Putusnya dan Kai tersenyum puas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo terdiam membuat keheningan menyelimuti sekitar. Tak ada dari keduanya yang memulai percakapan untuk memecah situasi ini. Kyungsoo yang menatap keluar jendela dan Kai yang sibuk menyetir. Well, karna alasan 'menuruti perintah' Kai sesuai perjanjian, Kyungsoo mau tak mau hanya menurut saat Kai dengan berlebihan mengantarnya pulang. Yeah, meski sebenarnya jauh didalam hatinya Kyungsoo bersorak riang karna memiliki waktu berdua dengan Kai –namun jika canggung seperti ini Kyungsoo kan juga tidak mau. Gadis itu tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya dan Kai menyadari itu.

"Kenapa?" Kai bertanya dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelang sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu terdiam memikirkan sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal seperti sisa daging yang terselit digiginya saat makan –Oke Kyungsoo mulai over– sebenarnya gadis itu ingin bertanya sesuatu, namun dia tidak yakin dan mengurungkan niatnya, berulang kali hingga Kai menyadarinya.

"Katakan saja," Kai menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala dan Kyungsoo masih bungkam. Gadis itu hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu tentang mimpinya yang seperti nyata itu. Um yeah. Dia penasaran dan ingin bertanya apakah benar Kai yang menggendongnya seperti didalam mimpi atau hanya dia yang terlalu banyak menghayal. Aduh Kyungsoo jadi gugup kan.

"Um, sunbae.."

"Ya."

"Ah, anu..anu. Saat aku pingsan-"

"Dan mimisan." Koreksi Kai dan Kyungsoo menautkan kedua tangannya diatas paha dengan gugup. Gadis manis itu tengah berperang batin antara bertanya –yang artinya menahan malu– atau diam dan mati penasaran? Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang. Bukankah saat dia membuka mata dia menemukan Kai disampingnya? Itu artinya lelaki itu tahu semuanya.

"Aku mau bertanya,"

"Sedari tadi kau sudah bertanya." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Aduh, kenapa sih aura lelaki ini selau mencekam dan menerkam Kyungsoo hidup–hidup? Kyungsoo menduduk dengan wajah tomatnya.

"Sebenarnya sunbae, aku ingin tahu.."

"Tentang?" Kai menginjak pedal gas saat lampu hijau menyala, mobil Ferrari merah itu kembali melaju dengan kecepatan yang sedikit cepat mengingat keadaan yang cukup legang.

"Saat aku pingsan dilapangan dan tiba–tiba terbangun di UKS. U-um, aku..ingin tahu..um, anu..si- siapa yang menggendongku?" Bongkahan batu didadanya seperti hilang, membuat dada Kyungsoo lega tanpa beban, dia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal seperti kotoran digigi itu dan tinggal menunggu Kai menjawabnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Kai menatapnya sebentar dengan ekspresi biasa sebelum kembali focus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Iya." Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Kai menarik sudut bibirnya dan membuka mulut.

"Saat kau pingsan dan tiba–tiba terbangun di UKS," Kai sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya dan melirik Kyungsoo yang menunggu dengan ekspresi lucunya, dia tersenyum tipis.

"A-ku yang meng-gen-dong-mu.."

 **1 Detik..**

 **2 Detik..**

 **3 Detik..**

 **JEDARRRR!** –dan Kyungsoo merasa bahwa planet Venus tengah jatuh membentur tepat diatas kepalanya saat ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yosh!

Apa kabar man? Gw balik dengan chapter tiga xDD Gimana? Apakah terlalu lama updatenya? :D Maaf ya. Taon ini Gw jadi senior tingkat akhir, jadi ngerjain adek kelas yang lagi MOS asik kali ya *HAHA xDD Chapter depan diusahain asapp deh kalo riviewnya bikin ketawa :P

Seneng deh kalo banyak yang suka dan terhibur. Usaha keras Gw muter/? Otak jadi kaga sia–sia. Buat thypo, Gw orangnya agak nggak teliti, jadi kalo ngedit suka asal–asalan xDD Makasih atas saran dan kritiknya ;) Jangan sungkan ngasih kritik ya, asal yang positif aja -_- Gw orangnya sensitif sumpah, di anu dikit aja langsung mentalbreakdown *JadiCurhat* Tolong koreksi bagian mana yang salah, jadi entar Gw kan bisa memperbaiki Maklum, Gw baru setahun belakangan ini belajar nulis, masih berantakan dan amatir -_- Kerja samanya ya, biar Gw bisa menghasilkan(?) Fanfict Kaisoo lainnya :D

Maaf ngomongnya enggak formal :P Pengen lebih deket aja ama kalian semua soalnya ^^ Okelah. Terimakasih BUAT KALIAN SEMUA yang sudah MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAVORITKAN & ME-RIVIEW FANFICT INI! KOMENTAR KALIAN SANGAT BERPENGARUH LHO GUYS~!

SEKIAN~!

KazekageLax Present; **Saranghae :* :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Miss Galaxy (Laxy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Pink Romance Chapter 4**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch/GS, Romance, Fluf, School Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **Riview?**

 **Thanks All {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya mendidih dengan cepat, gadis itu memalingkan wajah tomatnya kesamping, menyembunyikan rasa malunya pada sosok Kai yang masih terdiam fokus menyetir.

"Kenapa?" Kai bertanya tanpa memalingkan muka, lelaki itu terlalu peka dengan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Gadis itu sedang menahan malu, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Ti–tidak sunbae. U–um, hanya..anu, terimakasih.." Kyungsoo mencicit pelan sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang terkepal diatas paha –kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup– Aduh Kyungsoo! Betapa memalukannya dirimu! Jika benar keadaannya bahwa Kai yang menggendongnya, bukankah itu tandanya –memang atau kalah– Kai tetap menggendongnya? Wajah manis itu semakin bersemu sampai ketelinga. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo melompat keluar dan jatuh berguling keaspal saat ini juga, Kyaa! Dia malu.

"Tidak masalah," Lelaki itu menjawab datar seolah tengah mengejeknya saat ini. Keadaan seketika menjadi awkward bagi Kyungsoo, gadis manis itu tak henti–hentinya berdo'a agar dia cepat sampai dirumah dan situasi hening –namun mencekam bagi Kyungsoo– ini cepat berakhir. Aura sunbae ini terlalu membuatnya tertekan! Tak ada percakapan apapun hingga do'a Kyungsoo terkabul, mobil Kai menepi dengan mulus didepan rumahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian turun dari balik kemudi dan berputar membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo, awalnya gadis itu menolak saat Kai hendak menuntunnya, namun dengan delikan tajam darinya, gadis manis itu menciut, menurut saat Kai menghelanya menuju pintu. Kai menekan bel beberapa kali sebelum Kris yang sudah berpakaian rapi membukakan pintu, kakak kandung Kyungsoo itu sedikit terkejut mendapati adiknya pulang sekolah secepat ini –tidak seperti biasanya– dan yang paling membuatnya mengangkat dahi tinggi–tinggi adalah sosok lelaki tegap yang tengah menggandeng adiknya dengan sedikit..ehem, possesif. Siapa lelaki ini? Pacar baru Kyungsoo? Ckck, bocah Pororo itu punya pacar?

"Permisi," Kai berucap sambil membungkuk kecil, membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian balas mengangguk. Dia menatap fokus pada adiknya yang terlihat tidak sehat, ada plester didahinya, dan juga wajahnya itu, kenapa sangat merah? Apakah Kyungsoo sakit?

"Gege," Ucap Kyungsoo sebal saat mendapati kakaknya itu kembali melamun. Kris Gege kenapa sih? Batinnya sebal.

"Aku adalah sunbae Kyungsoo disekolah. Dia tadi pingsan saat pertandingan basket karna terbentur bola, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang." Saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Kris tersentak kecil. Buru–buru dia menarik adiknya mendekat dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kau pingsan? Astaga! Wajahmu juga memerah Kyungsoo, cepat masuk. Kau pasti demam," Kris berseru heboh mengusap pipi adiknya yang mulai protes tak terima. Gadis itu merengut, wajahnya memerah bukan karna demam, tapi karna malu pada Kai, dia menjerit dalam hati.

"Aku mau istirahat," Ucapnya, dia kemudian menatap Kai yang masih betah berdiri tanpa menegeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Sunbae terimakasih ya. Um, aku akan masuk dan beristirahat didalam. Permisi," Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil kemudian mengambil langkah seribu menaiki tangga saat sunbaenya itu hanya mengangguk. Meninggalkan kakaknya hanya berdua dengan Kai. Kris menatap kepergian adiknya sejenak sebelum berbalik menatap Kai yang masih terdiam, lelaki pirang itu berdehem sebentar.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar adikku pulang,"

"Tidak masalah." Kris menyipitkan matanya meneliti lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya tersebut. Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama, meneliti lelaki didepannya mencari kemiripannya dengan Kyungsoo. Well, garis wajahnya hampir mirip, hanya saja kakak Kyungsoo tumbuh menjulang sementara Kyungsoo bertubuh kecil nan mungil, fakta itu membuat Kai terkekeh dalam hati.

"Kau benar–benar sunbaenya?"

"Huh? Tentu." Kris kemudian mengangguk–ngangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih sudah memperhatikan adikku, dia masih bocah dan sangat manja."

"Yeah, aku tahu itu."

"Apa dia bersikap manja padamu?"

"Um, tidak juga."

"Baguslah. Dia akan sangat cerewet jika bersama orang yang disukainya." Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kakak Kyungsoo ini, namun dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali kesekolah. Sampaikan Salamku pada Kyungsoo. Permisi," Kai membungkuk kecil dan berbalik melangkah meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo denga senyum tipis. Kris menatap kepergian lelaki yang mengaku sunbae Kyungsoo itu sampai mobilnya hilang dari halaman rumah, niat awalnya yang terburu akan pergi kuliah tertunda, dia tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup pintu dan bergegas menaiki tangga menyusul adiknya, sekaligus bertanya ada hubungan apa antara dia dengan lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Kyungsoo sudah mengganti plester didahinya dengan yang baru dan kali ini bergambar pororo yang imut, gadis dengan piyama pink soft itu naik keranjang bersiap tidur saat kakaknya berseru menyuruhnya istirahat. Sedikit pout saat kakaknya itu dengan gigih menanyakan apa hubungan dirinya dengan sunbae yang mengantarnya pulang tadi. Hell, dia hanya sunbae please! Tidak ada hubungan apapun selain hubungan senior dan junior. Yeah, mungkin sekarang belum, hehe. Kyungsoo berbaring lurus, menarik selimut sampai batas dadanya. Pandangannya menerawang menatap stars light di langit–langit kamarnya, menembus jauh dan bayangan saat Kai menggendongnya tiba–tiba muncul, membuatnya tersentak dengan wajah memerah malu. Aduh, dia masih belum siap menghadapi hari esok dan bertemu sunbaenya itu. meski Kai mungkin menganggap hal ini biasa, namun bagi Kyungsoo ini luar biasa. Digendong oleh lelaki yang diam–diam menarik perhatianmu, senang sekali bukan?

Ponsel diatas nakas berbunyi hingga lamunan indahnya jadi buyar, dengan sebal gadis manis itu meraih ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut menemukan sebuah nomor asing menelfonnya. Berfikir sejenak menghitung peluang siapa yang kira–kira menghubunginya. Jangan–jangan hanya orang iseng? Tapi bagaimana jika itu penting? Dari Baekhyun, Bobby atau Mino mungkin? Yang menanyakan keadaannya. Atau jangan–jangan ini panggilan dari Kai? Aduh Kyungsoo kau terlalu menghayal. Ditepuk dahinya keras–keras sebelum menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda pipih dengan case gambar panda itu ketelinganya.

"Hallo?" Sapanya imut. Ada suara gemerisik disebrang sebelum suara berat yang khas terdengar dari sana.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Gadis manis itu tertegun dengan mata membulat, refleks dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegang. Suara ini.. suara ini, mungkinkah? Atau dia hanya sedang berhayal?

"Kyungsoo? Kau oke?"

"K–Kai sun..sunbae?" Ada kekehan dari sebrang, membuat Kyungsoo langsung menggitit bibir bawahnya kuat. Aduh, mampus! Ini benar–benar panggilan dari Kai.

"Kau ternyata menghafal suaraku dengan cepat." Kalimat itu membuat Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya keras–keras! Sial!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Um, aku baik. Terimakasih sunbae."

"Tidak masalah,"

"Um, sunbae,"

"Ya?"

"B–bagaimana, um..bagaimana sunbae tahu nomor ponselku?" Kyungsoo ganti menggigit telunjuknya dengan kuat menahan pekikan memalukan agar tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku punya formulir berisi semua data anak kelas sepuluh, apa masalah aku menelfonmu dan menanyakan keadaanmu?" Tentu saja tidak! Kyungsoo memekik dalam hati, perlahan namun pasti wajahnya kembali merona. Yaampun, Kai rela menghubunginya demi menanyakan keadaannya. Lelaki itu perhatian padanya. Apa jangan–jangan ..

"Oh, aku oke. Sunbae tidak perlu cemas." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Jika masih tidak enak badan, kau bisa mengambil izin besok."

"Apa boleh?"

"Boleh,"

"Tapi..acara untuk MOS besok?"

"Hanya melakukan kerja bakti membersihkan sekolah dan mengumpulkan tanda tangan,"

"Mengumpulkan tanda tangan?"

"Yeah. Tradisi sekolah, jika hampir mendekati akhir MOS, setiap anak kelas sepuluh wajib mendapat tanda tangan semua kakak OSIS tanpa tekecuali."

"Tanda tangan Kai sunbae juga?"

"Hm,"

"Apa mudah mendapatkannya?" Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo mendengar kekehan kecil dari sebrang, gadis itu kemudian merinding saat mendapati lelaki itu berbicara dengan suara serak.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kyungsoo tertegun dan Kai kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi jika kau merasa tidak kuat sekolah, aku akan memberimu izin sehari. Selamat malam Kyungsoo.. Bye!"

 **Tutt!**

Panggilan terputus dari sebrang. Gadi manis itu menurunkan ponselnya dengan mata berkedip. Dilema antara masuk sekolah atau tidak dan perasaan senang luar biasa karna lelaki yang tengah dia fikirkan ternyata menghubunginya. Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan jodoh? Kekekek! Kyungsoo sekali lagi menepuk jidatnya keras sebelum berguling–guling diatas kasur dengan pekikan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan pagi ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk datang kesekolah. Gadis manis itu masih memakai plester didahinya, maka dari itu dia sengaja menggerai rambutnya dengan poni apel untuk menutupi dahinya agar tertutup. Sebuah bando berwarna pink bertelinga kelinci terpasang dikepalanya, membuat gadis mungil itu terlihat benar–benar imut dan menggemaskan. Dia berjalan dengan riang menyusuri lorong koridor dan tersenyum manis pada teman–teman barunya. Sampai dikelas, dia disambut pelukan heboh dari Baekhyun. Mata gadis Barbie itu bahkan berkaca–kaca.

"Maaf aku tidak menjengukmu kemarin. Kai sunbae melarang kami menemuimu, kufikir akan menjengukmu saat jam pulang. Tapi ternyata kau sudah pulang duluan." Ucap Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa. Aku okey kok," Sahut Kyungsoo meyakinkan temannya, dia tersenyum pada Mino dan yang lain.

"Kau tidak lihat Do, bagaimana Krystal menangis setelah pertandingan." Taehyun kemudian menyeletuk dengan muka serius.

"Menangis? Kenapa Krystal menangis?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Karna wajahnya langsung memerah terbakar oleh matahari, haha." Taehyun tertawa konyol, dan orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan kebetulan muncul dan langsung melempar sepatunya kearah Taehyun. Kyungsoo dan yang lain menahan tawa saat Krystal dengan marah menjewer telinga Taehyun, kemudian Kyungsoo memekik tertahan saat Bobby dengan seenak jidat menyingkap poninya dan terbahak menemukan plester pororonya.

"HAHAHA! Kenapa kau tidak pakai plester bergambar Hello Kitty sekalian?" Lelaki itu terbahak, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dan memasang kuda–kuda hendak menendang betis lelaki itu.

"YA! Berhenti menertawakanku manusia aneh!" Kyungsoo memekik menahan malu saat Baekhyun dan Mino terlihat menahan senyum. Pasti dia saat ini terlihat konyol didepan teman–temannya.

"YA! BERHENTI KAU BOBBY! KUHAJAR KAU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua siswa–siswi kelas sepuluh berhambur keluar kelas membawa alat kebersihan saat mendapat perintah membersihkan sekolah. Sekolah itu sangat luas, setiap kelas dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok dan berpencar untuk membersihkan beberapa bagian tertentu. Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun, Mino dan yang lain mendapat bagian membersihkan taman. Sebenarnya taman itu sangat indah, namun sampah dari pohon mapple dan bunga enggrek jepang yang cantik di musim semi berguguran mengotori tanah. Yeah, inilah tugas mereka, membersihkan sampah tersebut.

"Aku ini lelaki, aku tidak pernah membersihkan rumahku. Ibu yang selalu mengerjakan itu," Bobby menggerutu, meraih sekrup dan memunguti sampah yang sudah Kyungsoo kumpulkan, gadis manis itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga dengan cantik.

"Jangan suka mengeluh, kau ini malas sekali." Omel Kyungsoo, dan dengan sengaja dia menyapukan dedaunan kering itu cukup keras sehingga mengenai wajah tampan Bobby, lelaki itu memekik mengusap–ngusap wajahnya dengan berlebihan, membuat Kyungsoo dan yang lain terbahak–bahak.

"YAK! Kyungsoo!"

"Rasakan itu, Wlee!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Bobby.

"Awas Kau,"

"Kyaaaa!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat Bobby hendak membalas perbuatannya. Keduanya kemudian bermain kucing–kucingan, Bobby mengejar Kyungsoo yang berlari menghindarinya. Mengelilingi beberapa pohon dan menendang sampah yang sudah sudah payah Baekhyun kumpulkan, membuat gadis imut itu memekik keras sambil mengacungkan sapunya pada Bobby dan Kyungsoo dengan amarah. Tak jauh dari sana, Kai memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Lelaki itu menautkan dahinya melihat tingkah kedua manusia yang kini saling memukul dan mencubit itu. alisnya berkedut tidak suka, dengan decakan kecil dia melangkah arogan mendekat kearah taman. Berdehem –sengaja dikeraskan– sehingga orang yang berada ditaman –kecuali– Kyungsoo dan Bobby yang masih asik bermain itu berhenti. Keduanya kembali saling mengejar, lalu Kyungsoo yang berlari hendak kabur itu tanpa sengaja menabrak Kai –dia menoleh kebelakang saat berlari tadi sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai– tubuhnya oleng dan hampir terjungkal jika saja Kai tak menahan pinggangnya. Kyungsoo tersadar dan mendongak.

"Su..sunbae," Kyungsoo mencicit dengan nafas tercekat, matanya membulat lebar mendapati Kai berada didepannya, menatapnya tajam penuh intimidasi. Gadis itu menunduk gugup, menyadari apa kesalahannya.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu bermain kejar–kejaran Do Kyungsoo?" Nada lelaki itu sangat tajam, penuh aura membunuh yang kental. Kyungsoo menggelang takut. Aduh, mati lah kau Kyungsoo!

"Ma..maafkan aku sunbae,"

"Menyenangkan ya bermain kejar–kejaran sementara teman yang lain bekerja?" Kyungsoo mematung, kehabisan kata–kata. Tubuhnya mundur selangkah saat Kai melepas pegangan pada pinggangnya, lelaki itu tersenyum sinis menatap Kyungsoo dan Bobby bergantian sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketegangan luar biasa disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Bobby duduk membisu dengan sebuah kertas ditangannya, raut keduanya dibilang sedang tidak baik. Kertas itu berisi daftar nama–nama semua anggota OSIS yang harus mereka mintai tanda tangan. Semua kolom memang sudah berisi tanda tangan para sunbae, namun satu kolom teratas terlihat masih kosong, kolom paling atas dengan nama Kim Kai. Yeah, entah Kai marah atau apa, tapi semua teman sekelasnya sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan dari ketua OSIS tersebut, hanya Kyungsoo dan Bobby yang tidak mendapatkannya. Mungkinkah Kai marah? Yeah, pasti. Fikir Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua karnamu," Ucap Bobby mengusak rambutnya sebal, sementara Kyungsoo yang disalahkan merengut.

"Salahmu tahu!"

"Jika kau tidak melempari sampah pada wajahku, ini tak akan terjadi."

"Dan jika kau tidak mengejek plesterku, aku juga tidak sudi melempari wajahmu dengan sampah,"

"Kau kekanakan!"

"Kau Bodoh!"

"YA!"

"APA? Mau bertengkar denganku disini? Ayo, kau fikir mentang–mentang aku ini perempuan jadi aku takut?"

Mino yang sedang menikmati rotinya jadi tidak bernafsu mendengar pertengkaran kedua manusia didepannya ini, lelaki itu memutar bola matanya malas, menelan kunyahan terakhir sebelum beranjak mendekati keduanya.

"Kalian berdua yang kekanakan dan bodoh!" Sahutnya, membuat kedua manusia itu melotot, namun detik berikutnya menunduk.

"Aku kekanakan," Sahut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Dan aku bodoh." Bobby juga menyahut, membuat Mino mengangguk–angguk. Akhirnya dua anak manusia ini sadar juga. Ketua kelas itu menguap sekali sebelum meraih tasnya dan menyampirkannya dikedua bahunya.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan, kalian pulang saja. Mungkin Kai sunbae akan berubah fikiran besok, aku pulang ya! Byee!" Mino melambai meninggalkan kelas, menyisakan Kyungsoo yang masih diam dan Bobby yang beranjak meraih tasnya.

"Aku juga pulang ya, byee.." Bobby juga berlalu meninggalkan kelas, tinggallah Kyungsoo seorang diri disana. Gaadis manis itu meraih ponselnya, mengecek panggilan masuk dan menatap nomor panggilan teratas, itu nomor Kai. Apa mungkin dia menghubungi Kai dan meminta maaf saja? Ah tapi, bagaimana jika itu malah semakin membuatnya marah? Aduh! Kyungsoo bingung. Gadis mungil itu beranjak membereskan peralatannya kedalam tas sebelum melangkah keluar dengan ragu. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, pantas sekolah sudah legang. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang OSIS dengan ragu. Berhenti beberapa meter dari sana sambil menggigit kukunya ragu. Apa sebaiknya dia menunggu Kai saja ya? Itu lebih baik, fikirnya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati pintu ruang OSIS tersebut dan mendengar masih ada percakapan samar–sama disana. Oke, para sunbae didalam mungkin sedang rapat. Kyungsoo kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dibangku panjang yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari sana, dia akan menunggu Kai disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tersentak dengan mata membulat saat menemukan Baekhyun berdiri didepannya sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Catat! Pintu kamar mandi! Dia baru saja membuang air berlebihnya disana –tentu saja– namun yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit kaget adalah, untuk apa Baekhyun yang notabe wanita masuk kekamar mandi pria? Apa gadis ini salah tempat atau sengaja menunggunya disini?

"Kau," Ucap Chanyeol tak suka, menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Lain kali jika akan kekamar mandi, baca papan tanda diatas oke?" Dia berucap acuh berniat pergi jika saja Baekhyun tak memekik. Lelaki itu memejamkan sebelah mata saat telinganya berdenging. Berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kertas padanya, melihatnya sekilas dan Chanyeol menyeringai menemukan alasan kenapa Baekhyun berdiri disini.

"Apa?" Tayanya pura–pura tak tahu.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku mau kau memberikan tanda tanganmu tahu! Kau fikir apa?" Jawab Baekhyun sewot, menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir maju sepenuhnya.

"Oh, jadi begitu caramu meminta tanda tangan pada seorang senior?" Chanyeol berkacak, berdiri mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang meringsut mundur.

"Kau tidak tahu sopan santun ya. Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu?" Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung merasa tersinggung, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi tak mau kalah.

"Aku diajari berbuat sopan, tapi hanya pada orang waras! Bukan manusia sombong nan arogan sok berkuasa dan sok keren sepertimu." Omel Baekhyun. Ujung bibir Chanyeol berkedut mendengar ocehan gadis kecil didepannya ini, lelaki itu kemudian menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang luar biasa mini itu.

"Kau fikir dengan cara seperti itu kau akan mendapat tanda tangan dariku? Cih, jangan bermimpi Noona Byun." Chanyeol mendecih didepan Baekhyun sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

"YA! Tidak mau memberiku tanda tangan?" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Sahut Chanyeol datar. "Untuk apa memberi tanda tangan pada orang tak bermoral sepertimu?" Lanjutnya. Baekhyun mengeram, gadis imut itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke lorong koridor yang sepi.

"AKU TAK BUTUH TANDA TANGAN DARIMU!" Itu suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai, berbalik menemukan Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Oh ya?" Dia memainkan alisnya dengan angkuh. "Kau fikir masa orientasimu dinyatakan selesai tanpa tanda tangan para senior?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk. "Kuberitahu ya, kau tidak akan menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini jika kau tidak dinyatakan lulus masa orientasi Noona Byun." Kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung dengan perasaan marah yang meluap. Gadis itu melangkah lebar–lebar mengejar Chanyeol yang masih belum jauh. Sebenarnya bukan maksudnya mencari gara–gara dengan lelaki itu. Senior itu yang duluan membuatnya merasa tidak suka, dan sampai sekarang perasaan tidak suka itu berubah jadi kejengkelan. Baekhyun benci harus berurusan dengan lelaki itu. Argh! Tapi bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan tanda tangan lelaki itu? hanya dia seorang yang belum mendapat tanda bukti lelaki itu. Jika dia memaksa tidak meminta, pihak sekolah pasti akan menyatakan ketidak lulusannya pada masa orientasi. Baekhyun memekik dalam hati. Sial! Demi tanda tangan! Semangat Byun Baekhyun!

"Sunbae," Baekhyun memanggil dengan intonasi lebih lembut, membuat Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik. Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat gadis kecil itu seperti tengah mengendalikan diri.

"Jangan begitu padaku. Oke aku mengaku salah. Aku tidak sopan, aku kurang ajar padamu atau apalah. Tolong maafkan aku dan berikan tanda tanganmu padaku ya." Hoeks! Baekhyun rasanya akan mual mendengar kata–katanya barusan. Sementara Chanyeol disana menyeringai.

"Wow, kau sedang merayuku ternyata."

"Aku meminta baik–baik sunbae. Bukan merayu." Sebal Baekhyun. Dia jadi jengkel sendiri karna lelaki itu mempermainkannya, memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, keadaan ini bisa dimanfaatkan juga. Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sebuah ide frontal terlintas diotak mesumnya.

"Akan kuberikan tanda tanganku asal.."

"Asal?" Baekhyun menunggu dengan ekspresi tidak sabar yang lucu, membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas, dia menunjuk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti, namun saat dia tahu kode apa yang Chanyeol berikan, dia marah. Harga dirinya serasa direndahkan didepan lelaki sok keren itu.

"DASAR MESUM! AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI!" Pekik Baekhyun heboh dengan wajah memerah. Oh yang benar saja! Dia.. mencium pipi sunbae kurang ajar itu? NO!

"Tidak mau? Yasudah!"

"DASAR PLAYBOY!"

"Terserah, aku sudah membuat penawaran! Jika tidak mau, jangan menyesal ya." Chanyeol menyeringai meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kalap sekaligus bingung. Dia merasa marah dan bingung. Apa-apan sih lelaki itu. dia fikir dia itu gadis murahan yang akan dengan mudah memberinya satu ciuman manis demi tanda tangan? Cih. Dasar sunbae pemeras yang mencari kesempatan diantara kelemahan juniornya. Baekhyun masih menggerutu, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali bingung. Bagaimana ini? Dia menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan –entah sengaja atau tidak– sangat pelan seolah tengah menunggunya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan bingung membuat kepalanya panas serasa hendak meledak, membuatnya jadi tidak focus dan tanpa sadar berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Dengan pasti –dan susah payah– dia menarik lengan Chanyeol sebelum menarik leher lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan cepat dan memejamkan mata.

 **Chup!**

Baekhyun membelalak, dia tersentak dan melepaskan kepala Chanyeol sambil memekik histeris.

"A–Aku.." Wajah imutnya memerah sempurna, Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya sebelum mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Chanyeol sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Dan Chanyeol? Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak dengan dada berdebar hebat! Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya. Catat! Bibirnya! Entah sengaja atau tidak ya, Baekhyun yang hendak mencium pipinya itu malah mengenai bibirnya. Lelaki jangkung itu mengerjap sebelum terkekeh–kekeh seperti orang gila. Astaga! Gadis itu membuatnya gila, dia menggelang meninggalkan tempat itu dengan seringaian kecil.

"Kena kau Noona Byun,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu terbuka sesaat Kyungsoo hampir tertidur karna mengantuk –efek menunggu lama– gadis itu terjingkat dan refleks berdiri saat para sunbae berdondong–bondong keluar dari sana. Beberapa menyapanya tanpa peduli apa yang tengah dia lakukan disini sementara jam pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi, ada juga yang enggan menatapnya. Kyungsoo tak peduli, dia tetap membungkuk dan tersenyum. Ekor matanya terus menatap kesana kemari mencari Kai, dimana lelaki itu? kenapa belum keluar?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sapaan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, dia mendongak dan menemukan Xiumin dengan pacarnya –ehem, sunbae yang ketahuan berciuman– itu menatap penuh selidik kearahnya. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya gugup.

"Um, anu sunbae. Aku menunggu Kai sunbae,"

"Hah? Kai?" Xiumin menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Gadis ini? Mencari Kai? Untuk apa?

"Ada perlu apa?" Xiumin kembali bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik, membuat Kyungsoo jadi takut. Chen yang menyadari itu mengangkat dahinya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah biarkan Babe, lebih baik kia pulang saja Oke?" Chen merangkul pacarnya kemudian mengedip pada Kyungsoo.

"Dia ada didalam, biasanya dia yang keluar terakhir kali." Lalu menghela Xiumin pergi dari sana. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Xiumin, sunbae yang sebenarnya imut itu terlalu menakutkan baginya. Gadis itu kembali menunggu namun Kai tak juga muncul. Pacar Xiumin tadi bilang dia masih didalam, apa mungkin dia tertidur disana dan tidak pulang? Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sabar itu berjalan mendekat hendak masuk kesana, namun urung saat lelaki yang dia tunggu sedari tadi sudah muncul duluan. Dia keluar dengan kemeja kusut yang tidak masuk, blazzer tersampir dibahu kanan sementara dibahu kirinya tersampir tas warna hitam, lelaki itu membelakangi Kyungsoo mengunci pintu sebelum berbalik dan terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan O.O!

"Sunbae,"

"Kyungsoo?" Lelaki itu mengerjap lalu mendekati Kyungsoo, berdiri menjulang didepannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

"Menunggu sunbae, tentu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo polos tanpa dosa, membuat Kai ingin menjedotkan jidatnya ketembok saking gemasnya.

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?" Kai menautkan alisnya, kembali memasang pose wajah sedatar tembok. Sementara Kyungsoo mengambil kertas dengan bolpoin berbentuk kepala penguin warna biru laut yang kekanakan dari tasnya. Menyodorkannya didepan Kai dengan mata berbinar polos, tatapan seperti bocah yang sedang memohon minta dibelikan balon pada ibunya.

"Tanda tangan," Ucapnya –yang tanpa sadar terdengar seperti merajuk ditelinga Kai– Dahi lelaki itu berkedut ingin tertawa, namun dia tidak merespon dan terdiam membiarkan Kyungsoo bertahan pada posisi itu.

"Sunbae," Kyungsoo berucap saat Kai tak kunjung menandatangani kertasnya, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan kecewa sebelum meunduk.

"Maafkan aku," Lirihnya mendekap kertas dan bolpoin kekanakan itu kedadanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sunbae marah ya karna kejadian tadi, makanya tidak mau memberiku tanda tangan."

"Kau tahu aku marah, lalu?" Kai sengaja menekan ucapannya, mengangkat tinggi alisnya dengan ekspresi congkak.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi."

Kali ini sudut bibir lelaki itu berkedut, sebisa mungkin dia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak terbahak saat ini juga. Yaampun! Gadis ini benar–benar membuatnya gemas.

"Yeah, kau memang nakal." Sahutnya acuh, dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan ekspresinya berubah cepat saat mengingat alasan kenapa dia tidak memberikan Kyungsoo tanda tangannya.

"Dan aku tidak suka itu,"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku ya sunbae." Kyungsoo mendongak, memasang pose memelas yang lucu. Kai mendesah pelan, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak tahan melihat ekspresi itu untuk lebih lama lagi. Dia berdehem pelan menatap kearah arlojinya. Dahinya berkerut mendapati waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, waktu yang cukup lama dari jadwal kepulangan anak kelas sepuluh. Dia menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Berapa lama kau menungguku?"

"Huh?"

"Berapa lama kau menungguku disini Do Kyungsoo?"

"Um, anu.." Kyungsoo menatap keatas, terlihat berhitung dengan jari kecilnya. "Hampir dua jam, mungkin.." Sahutnya, dan detik berikutnya memekik tertahan saat Kai tiba–tiba saja menarik lengannya pergi dari sana.

"S –sunbae, kita..sunbae mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik saat lelaki itu tidak menyahut dan membawanya menuju kearah parkir sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata Kai mengajaknya pergi kekedai dekat sekolah. Saat Kyungsoo bertanya alasan kenapa Kai mengajaknya kesini, lelaki itu memberi alasan bahwa dia sangat lapar. Ah bicara lapar, omong–omong Kyungsoo belum mengisi perutnya sedari tadi, hanya sarapan selembar roti selai coklat dan segelas susu saat akan berangkat sekolah. Benar juga ya, Kyungsoo sampai mengabaikan keadaan perutnya demi menunggu Kai.

"Duduklah," Kai menarik sebuah kursi untuk Kyungsoo sebelum dirinya mengambil posisi didepannya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia memesan dua porsi Kimbab, kari ramyeon, mattangs dan stik keju kentang manis. Keduanya hanya terdiam dengan fikiran masing–masing sampai Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Sunbae,"

"Simpan kertas dan bolpoin kekanakanmu itu, aku akan memberi tanda tanganku nanti." Kai mengangkat bahunya acuh, sementara gadis mungil itu menatap Bolpoin kesayangannya tersebut dengan dahi berkerut. Apa? kekanakan katanya? Hei, ini bolpoin lucu yang Kris belikan kemarin malam. Meski protes tidak terima, namun Kyungsoo menurut dan menyimpan kertas serta bolpoinnya kembali kedalam tas. Pesanan kemudian datang. Kyungsoo rasanya hampir berliur melihat makanan didepannya, gadis itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan binar cerah dimatanya, membuat Kai yang diam–diam mengamatinya tersenyum tipis.

"Cepat makan!"

"Sunbae mentraktirku?" Kai menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan menyuapkan stik keju kemulutnya demi menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut tidak suka.

"Cepat makan dan jangan banyak bertanya Do Kyungsoo!" Tuhkan, jika lelaki itu menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, itu berarti lelaki itu dalam mode marah dan tidak mau dibantah. Mengangkat bahu acuh, gadis manis itu meraih sumpit dan mulai menikmati makanannya, dia meniup pelan Karinya yang mengepul wangi sebelum memelinting dan melahapnya. Sebisa mungkin dia makan dengan baik dan benar meski tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa cara makannya itu benar–benar sangat imut. Kai yang melihat itu tak menurunkan dahinya yang berkerut. Gadis didepannya ini saat makanpun telihat kekanakan, lihat cara makannya yang seperti Hamster itu. Kai berdehem, mengusir perasaan gemasnya yang sedari tadi muncul kepermukaan melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyungsoo itu. Well, Kris memang benar. Kyungsoo masihlah gadis perempuan yang manja dan kekananakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sunbae,"

"Apa?" Kai menoleh, menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dengan manis didepan gerbang rumahnya. Gadis itu menunduk dengan ekspresi ingin bertanya –tapi malu– yang kentara, membuat Kai menautkan alisnya. Oh, berapa kali dalam sehari ini lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Kyungsoo?

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kyungsoo menggelang gugup, gadis itu mendongak dengan senyum manis.

"Um, terimakasih untuk makanannya dan sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Hm." Kai hanya menjawab dengan gumanan, lelaki itu kemudian berbalik hendak kembali menuju mobilnya sebelum Kyungsoo kembali berseru.

"Sunbae!" Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Tanda tangan?" Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum berdecak pelan.

"Masih ada hari esok," Jawabnya.

"Tapi aku kan menunggumu lama demi mendapatkan tanda tanganmu,"

"Itu bukan masalah penting Do Kyungsoo!" Nama lengkap lagi. Kyungsoo mundur menciut, dia mengangguk sebal dengan bibir bawah maju beberapa centi.

"Eh tapi sunbae,"

"Hh, apa lagi?"

"Anu. Itu.. anu,"

"Apa?"

"Anu, nomor ponsel kemarin. um, boleh aku menyimpannya di memory ponselku?" Kai terdiam jengkel hanya demi mendengar permintaan lucu gadis itu, dia tersenyum tipis melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang merona, Kai menunduk demi tersenyum lebar sebelum menatap Kyungsoo biasa.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Jika aku mengirim pesan pada sunbae, juga boleh?"

"Tentu,"

"Terimakasih Kai sunbae," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sampai bibirnya membentuk hati yang sempurna. Kai memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menggelang kecil.

"Sampai jumpa," Ucapnya mendekati mobilnya dan melaju pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini menggigit gemas ponselnya.

"Asik, aku punya nomor ponsel Kai sunbae," Soraknya dalam hati.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama, Hai buat readers baru! Bingung mau manggil apa? Nama saya **KazekageLaxy!** Tapi cukup panggil Laxy ajah . Salam kenal! Semoga betah mampir ke akun akuh ya ^^

Terus terimakasih buat teman–teman readers yang sudah setia nunggu dan membaca Fanfiction ini ^.^))!~

 **.**

Hehehe, semoga nggak ada ngambek(?) karna aku update lama, ngga asap sesuai janji. Kan aku sudah bilang, Laxy manusia dan bukan jin, jadi kaga bisa ngasep/? Hahahaha XDD

Begimane dengan chapter ini? Absrudkah? Ga to the Je? Kurang unyuk?!

SILAHKAN DIKRITIK DAN BERI SARAN!

DAN BUAT THYPO! THYPO IS MY STYLE !

Jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak thypo bertebaran disini ya ^^

 **.**

Ahya, chapter ini special buat temenku yang bernama Kamara Sabila! Yang sama–sama suka Peroro kek Kyungsoo! Yee, tahu nggak kalo karakter sama sifat Kyungsoo di chapter ini terispirasi dari badan kecilmu. Yehet! Kidding! *Hahahaha XDD

 **.**

Kedepannya ngga janji bakal update cepat, soalnya Laxy uda dalam mode sibuk–sibuknya! Tapi fanfict ini bakal Laxy lanjutin kok! Tenang ajin,

Segitu ajah!

TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA! SARANGHAE :* :* :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Miss Galaxy (Laxy)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Pink Romance Chapter 5**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch/GS, Romance, Fluf, School Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE!**

 **Riview?**

 **Thanks All {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ponsel disaku roknya bergetar saat Kyungsoo tengah menikmati sarapannya pagi ini, segera gadis manis itu menghentikan aktifitas sarapannya sejenak demi meraih ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan disana.

 **From : Kai Sunbae ^^**

' **Hari ini acara Inagurasi sekolah. Kau dan Byun Baekhyun akan tampil mewakili kelas kita..'**

Dahinya sedikit berkerut. Tampil bersama Baekhyun? Apa yang harus dia lakukan diatas panggung nanti? Sambil membiarkan separuh roti berselai coklat itu masih menggantung diujung dibibirnya, Kyungsoo menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pesan dari Kai.

 **To : Kai Sunbae ^^**

' **Aku harus menampilkan apa sunbae?'**

"Selesaikan sarapanmu dulu Kyungsoo, setelah itu baru balas pesan dari pacarmu itu." Kris bersuara, lelaki pirang disebrang kursi yang sedang melahap sandwich keju itu menatap adiknya dengan mata menyipit.

"Bukan pacarku!" Sebal Kyungsoo, meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan menyelesaikan melahap rotinya, sementara Ayah dan Ibunya hanya menggelang sudah biasa melihat kedua anaknya yang suka sekali bertengkar. Kris yang suka menggoda Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang mudah sekali tergoda dan akhirnya berakhir dengan saling mengejek.

"Kalau bukan pacar siapa lagi yang mengirim pesan pagi–pagi sekali? Pasti dia sedang mengucapkan 'selamat pagi my baby Kyungsoo'.." Kris kembali mengejek diikuti nada dibuat–buat pada akhir kalimat, membuat Kyungsoo memekik kecil dan melempar tissue bekas kotoran mulutnya kewajah tampan kakaknya.

"Ibu, Gege menggodaku!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Kris, berhenti menggoda adikmu. Cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian dan segera antar Kyungsoo sekolah." Itu suara Ibu yang membela Kyungsoo, mendapat dukungan, gadis itu langsung menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kris yang mendengus. Ponsel Kyungsoo kembali bergetar, segera saja dia membuka pesan yang masih sama dari Kai.

 **From : Kai Sunbae ^^**

' **Menyanyi,'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku baru tahu ternyata kau bisa menyanyi. Ah, aku senang sekali. Jika begitu, bagaimana jika nanti kita ikut club vokal saja?" Baekhyun berucap saking semangatnya, gadis itu bahkan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo kuat, menyalurkan perasaan bahagianya karna teman baiknya juga memiliki hobby yang sama dengannya, yaitu menyanyi. Memang, lima menit yang lalu sebelum Kyungsoo datang, Kai mendatanginya yang kebetulan sudah ada dikelas dan memberitahukan bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo harus naik pentas mewakili kelas mereka diacara Inagurasi nanti. Baekhyun senang bukan main, tentu saja. Dia sangat suka menyanyi!

"Tapi, bagaimana Kai sunbae tahu jika aku bisa bernyanyi?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu, dalam hati gadis bermata bulat itu berfikir apakah dia pernah menunjukkan sesuatu atau mengatakan pada Kai bahwa dia suka menyanyi. Seingatnya tidak sih, hampir seminggu ini kan mereka menjalani Masa Orientasi Sekolah. Ah, atau jangan–jangan Kai melihat data riwayat pribadi yang waktu itu dia kumpulkan ya? Hm, mungkin saja.

"Aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun menyahut sambil mengangkat bahu, kemudian dia kembali tersenyum dengan semangat.

"Okay. Sekarang kita harus menentukan lagu apa yang akan kita nyanyikan nati," Ucapnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Saat kedua gadis itu tengah sibuk mendiskusikan kira–kira lagu apa yang akan mereka nyanyikan, sosok Kai tiba–tiba datang memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Kyungsoo," Lelaki itu langsung memanggil Kyungsoo yang dengan patuh mendekatinya.

"Berikan kertas tanda tanganmu," Oh! Iya, sekarang adalah hari terakhir pengumpulan tanda tangan itu. Kyungsoo segera meraih tasnya diatas meja, kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan kertas yang Kai maksud itu beserta sebuah bolpoin. Well, kali ini bukan bolpoin lucu berkepala penguin yang Kai katai kekanakan tempo lalu. Kai segera memberikan tanda tangannya.

"Bobby juga, dia belum mendapatkan tanda tangan darimu sunbae." Ucap Kyungsoo menyerahkan kertas milik Bobby yang memang sengaja lelaki itu titipkan padanya kemarin.

"Kenapa dia tidak memintanya sendiri?" Meskipun begitu, Kai juga tetap memberikan tanda tangannya pada kertas milik Bobby.

"Sebelum Inagurasi dimulai, setiap kelas kumpulkan pada ketua kelas dan serahkan kepada panitia."

"Baik," Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, gadis itu menerima kembali kertas dan bolpionnya. "Terimakasih sunbae," Senyumnya manis.

"Hm." Kai mengangguk kecil dengan ekspresi biasa, lelaki itu hendak meninggalkan kelas jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memanggilnya.

"Sunbae,"

"Apa?" Kai menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anu, masalah Inagurasi itu,"

"Kau dan Baekhyun akan tampil," Potongnya.

"Tapi–"

"Jangan mengecewakanku Do Kyungsoo," Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Kai benar–benar pergi meninggalkan kelas itu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya menggembungkan kedua pipi tembamnya sebal.

"Hei, kau dan Kai sunbae itu.." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menonton kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo, mata gadis imut itu menyipit menatap penuh menggoda kearah teman baiknya itu.

"Wah, sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara kalian ya." Tuduhnya.

"Tidak kok!" Elak Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jangan bohong Kyungsoo!"

"Ish, Baekhyun. Daripada menggodaku, lebih baik kita putuskan saja akan menyanyikan lagu apa,"

"Ck, kau tadi sangat tidak semangat! Tapi saat Kai sunbae datang, semangatmu sudah kembali saja!" Cibir Baekhyun.

"YA! Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panggung sekolah yang besar sudah dihias sedemikian rupa untuk acara Inagurasi hari ini, bangku–bangku untuk penonton yang merupakan semua anak kelas sepuluh juga sudah disiapkan dibawah panggung. Kai tengah mengurus segala sesuatunya, lelaki itu terlihat sibuk sekali berjalan kesana–kemari, mengecek perlengkapan dan persiapan jalannya acara.

"Anak yang akan tampil sudah siap dibelakang panggung, kita bisa mulai acaranya sekarang." Xiumin melaporkan sambil memeriksa lembaran didepannya, kemudian memberikannya pada Kai untuk ditandatangani.

"Mulai saja," Sahut Kai. "Semua sudah siap kan? Sudah mengundi urutan penampilan?"

"Sudah," Xiumin membuka keertas lain, gadis itu kemudian membacanya sejenak.

"Kelas pertama yang tampil adalah kelasmu, atas nama Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YA! Kyungsoo cepatlah! Kita tampil pertama tahu," Baekhyun mengomel, gadis itu berlari kecil menuju belakang panggung diikuti Kyungsoo yang mengerucut kecil dengan bibir manyun. Memang sih, dia punya kemampuan menyanyi, tapi sudah lama sekali dia tidak naik panggung semenjak terakhir kali menyanyi saat kelas dua SMP. Dia merasa sangat gugup sekali, belum lagi dia tidak memiliki persiapan atau latihan, semua masih nol dan Kyungsoo merasa nervous luar biasa. Baekhyun sudah masuk kebelakang panggung dimana seluruh murid yang terpilih mewakili kelas mereka sedang bersiap–siap, karna sedikit terburu, tiba–tiba tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menabrak bahu seseorang yang kebetulan berada disana.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja," Kyungsoo segera saja membungkuk tanda bersalah, segera saat dia mendongak dan menatap siapa yang dia tabrak, dahinya sedikit berkerut. Dia seperti pernah melihat wanita ini, tapi dimana ya? Sementara itu gadis yang Kyungsoo tabrak nampaknya juga terkejut melihat kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya spontan.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mengedip! Gotcha! Kyungsoo ingat! Gadis ini adalah siswi kelas X –E, si nomor punggung 4 dari tim Kuning yang merebut passnya tempo lalu saat pertandingan basket. Dia juga disini? Apa dia akan tampil mewakili kelasnya juga?

"Aku..Aku akan menyanyi. Um, mewakili kelasku. Kau pasti sama ya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, membuat gadis cantik didepannya sedikit tersentak kecil.

"Ah, sekali lagi maaf ya aku menabrakmu tadi, aku sedang terburu–buru. Salam kenal, namaku Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya, sejenak gadis didepannya ragu, namun akhirnya dia balas menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Yana,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yana, aku kesana dulu ya, aku tampil diurutan pertama, semoga kau berhasil. Bye!" Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang mendapat pengarahan dari salah satu Senior.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan dipanggil, jadi bersiaplah." Sementara menunggu MC memanggil mereka, Kyungsoo menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk meremas bawah roknya dengan gugup, sementara Baekhyun yang melhat itu langsung merangkulnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Jangan gugup Kyungsoo! Kita pasti bisa! Jangan membuat teman–teman dan Kai sunbae kecewa, oke?" Baekhyun mengedip dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa merona saat mendengar nama terakhir yang Baekhyun sebut. Aduh, kira–kira Kai sunbae dimana ya? Apa dia ada dibangku penonton dan melihatnya? Ya Tuhan! Kyungsoo tidak boleh membuat malu. Kemudian nama mereka disebut, sunbae yang memberikan pengarahan padanya tadi memberikan mereka mic dan menyuruh keduanya masuk panggung. Kyungsoo berjalan kaku disamping Baekhyun yang nampak santai, matanya tak lepas menatap bangku penonton dengan was–was, mencari–cari seseorang. Teman–teman sekelasnya ada disana memberi semangat. Kai sunbae diamana ya?

"Baiklah guys! Ini dia Perwakilan dari kelas X–A! Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun!" Seru sang MC dan tepuk tangan riuh terdengar, lalu lagu mulai diputar.

"I may not know, where I'm going now.."

Baekhyun mengambil nada rendah pertama lagu In This Song milik Charice. Well, keduanya tadi memang sudah sepakat memilih lagu tersebut, alasannya karna mereka berdua sama–sama menyukai lagu tersebut dan menguasai nadanya.

"Just sing this song, and it takes me right back."

Kyungsoo mengambil bagiannya setelah Baekhyun, gadis itu melakukannya serileks mungkin, mencoba santai dan mengikuti irama lagu.

"And every day there's a new bridge to cross but I'm never far from home. If I bring my heart, my soul, my own in this song.." –Baekhyun.

"No, I don't depend on friends cause they come and go, my belief in my self is gonna carry me through that's why I'm learning to sing. Oh, I'm learning now, I'm ready to sing.." –Kyungsoo.

"Just sing the song and takes me right back, where I belong And every day there's a new bridge to cross but I'm never far from home. If I bring my heart, my soul, my own in this song.."

Keduanya kemudian menyanyikan bagian reff bersama–sama, suara keduanya sama–sama merdu dan jernih, membuat irama yang dihasilkan terdengar sempurna dan menyentuh hati. Para penonton seolah terbius, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka menggerakkan kepala mereka mengikuti irama.

Mendekati akhir lagu, Kyungsoo mengambil nada tinggi kemudian diikuti nada panjang nyaring milik Baekhyun yang sontak membuat penonton bertepuk tangan riuh. Kedua gadis cantik itu kemudian membungkuk bersama, Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo yang dibalas senyuman kecil **.** Kedua gadis itupun menuju backstage, meninggalkan keriuhan penonton yang sibuk bertepuk tangan, bahkan siulan menggoda terdengar dari penonton yang dominan adalah murid laki–laki. Diantara keriuhan itu, seorang lelaki jangkung berdiri bersandar didekat pilar besar disamping panggung dengan sebuah seringaian tipis. Yeah, niat awalnya tadi ingin mengecek persiapan sound, namun entah kenapa saat mendengar penampilan pertama yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun, lelaki itu sontak melupakan niat awalnya dan berakhir dengan berdiri sambil berguman kagum pada sosok gadis kecil berwajah imut diatas panggung tersebut. Yeah! Park Chanyeol! Tampaknya lelaki jangkung itu baru saja terpesona pada suara emas milik Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara merdu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdengar beriringan dengan indah kepenjuru panggung, bahkan membuat orang–orang yang ada dibelakang panggung mendengarnya. Beberapa orang memuji kedua gadis itu, bahkan saat lagu mereka berakhir dan keduanya memasuki backstage, keduanya mendapat sapaan hangat dari para sunbae yang terpesona pada kemampuan menyanyi mereka. Diantara mereka yang mengagumi kemampuan menyanyi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Yana terlihat duduk dikursi tunggu dengan wajah murung, dia menatap tidak suka pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis rendah diri saat para sunbae memujinya. Cih! Sok polos! Rutuknya!

"Ternyata dia juga bisa menyanyi, suaranya sangat merdu ya." Seorang lelaki disebelah Yana yang akan menari sebagai perwakilan kelasnya itu berguman, menatap Kyungsoo penuh puja, membuat Yana mendengus dan bangkit menjauh dari sana dengan tatapan benci. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri diluar pembatas belakang panggung, menguhubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya. Terdengar nada dering dua kali sebelum akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara dari sana.

"Dia juga bisa menyanyi," Yana langsung berbicara tanpa memberikan sapaan, membuat seseorang disebrang sana mendecih pelan.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, aku juga melihat kok!" Sahut suara dari sebrang. Terdengar suara teriakan riuh sebelum suara langkah kaki–kaki menjauh terdengar. Mungkin Lisa sedang menjauh dari bangku penonton.

"Dan kau harus tahu bagaimana para penonton disini memuji suaranya, ini gawat Yana."

"Aku tahu Lisa," Yana menggigit kuku–kukunya yang bercat cantik, gadis itu mengacak rambutnya dengan geram sebelum mendengus keras, pertanda bahwa dia sedang dalam bad mood yang tinggi.

"Waktu itu basket, dan sekarang menyanyi? Shit!"

"Dia bisa saja menyaingimu, yeah meski kuakui suaranya memang bagus sih."

"Lisa!" Geramnya.

"Oke, maaf!" Yana mendengus, mendengar suara temannya disebrang telfon sana terkikik. "Suaranya seperti punya sihir, sehingga membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terpesona padanya tadi."

"Berhenti membicarakan gadis itu Lisa!"

"Tapi itu fakta! Dia punya kemampuan bermain basket, dan sekarang dia menyaingi kemampuan menyanyimu, sebentar lagi apa? kurasa dia akan menyaingimu dalam bidang akademik."

"Makadari itu aku menghubungimu,"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk temanku ini?" Yana menyeringai, gadis itu tengah memikirkan sebuah rencana emas diotak liciknya. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang selalu ingin menjadi pemenang dalam segala hal dan semua orang harus mengakui itu, lalu Kyungsoo adalah sebuah masalah baginya karna gadis itu bisa saja menghalangi ketenarannya. Dari basket, meski akhirnya Kyungsoo pingsan karna terkena lemparannya yang memang sengaja dia arahkan pada Kyungsoo, tapi dia bisa tahu bahwa dia punya kekampuan dalam bidang basket. Dan sekarang menyanyi, Yana mengakui memang jika olah vokalnya jernih dan bagus. Tapi..Cih, dia bahkan bisa lebih baik daripada itu. Olah vokalnya pasti lebih baik dari Kyungsoo. Tapi melihat gadis itu mendapat pujian begitu besar, membuat Yana sangat jengkel dan merasa kesal pada Kyungsoo. Ketakutannya karna Kyungsoo mungkin bisa menghalangi ketenarannya, membuatnya memikirkan sebuah rencana sebagai siasat pembalasan untuk Kyungsoo. Yana benci jika ada seseorang yang menyainginya, siapapun itu harus dimusnahkan.

"Kau tahu jalan fikirku Lisa, berikan dia peringatan kecil."

"Hm, aku tahu."

"Bagus, kau bisa membantuku kan Lisa?"

"Dengan senang hati,"

"Kuserahkan padamu." Yana mengakhiri sambungan telfon dan gadis manis itu menyeringai dengan kejam, dalam hati dia terkekeh memikirkan nasib Kyungsoo ditangan Lisa. Well, well, ini akibat jika berani menyaingi seorang Yana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai memang tidak berada disekitar panggung atau bahkan dibangku penonton saat ini, pekerjaannya masih banyak sehingga dia harus tinggal diruang OSIS untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya dan terancam tidak bisa melihat acara Inagurasi sekolah. Tapi dia tidak kurang akal, lelaki itu melakukan streaming melalui tabnya, jadi dia bisa melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tampil. Suara kedua gadis itu memang samar–samar terdengar dari sini, tapi hei itu hanya membuat penasaran, makadari itu Kai melakukan streaming dan lelaki itu merasa sangat puas. Setelah melihat penampilan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu mematikan tabnya dengan senyum kecil. Suara gadis itu sangat indah, seindah wajah polosnya yang imut, serta sesuai dengan tingkah lakunya yang ceria dan kekanakan itu. Lelaki itu menggelang, merasa gemas seketika pada Kyungsoo. Mengingat saat gadis itu memasuki panggung, ekspresinya terlihat tegang dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah kesana kemari seperti bocah kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Apa gadis itu mencarinya? Ternyata dia tidak salah tebak, Kyungsoo memang bisa menyanyi dan dia merasa puas sekali. Lelaki itu mengecek ponselnya, menemukan sebuah pesan disana.

 **From : Kyungsoo**

' **Sunbae dimana? Apa kau melihat penampilanku? Bagaimana? apa aku terlihat sangat memalukan?'**

Kai menyeringai kecil, kemudan meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas meja tanpa membalas pesan Kyungsoo. Nanti saja, jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dia akan menemui Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku senang kita berhasil, teman–teman dan Kai sunbae pasti bangga pada kita." Baekhyun merangkulnya dengan semangat saat keduanya hendak menuju kelas mereka, sementara Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap ponselnya hanya menghela nafas kecewa. Pesannya tidak dibalas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Kyungsoo?"

"Gugup! Bahkan saking gugupnya aku merasa bahwa aku akan ngompol saat ini juga," Baekhyun yang mendengar itu terkikik, gadis itu kemudian melepas rangkulannya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Yasudah, ketoilet sana."

"Aku memang akan kesana,"

"Perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak usah." Tolak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yasudah, aku kekelas duluan ya," Baekhyun melambai, gadis imut itu kemudian beranjak menuju kelas saat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Sementara itu Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya kearah toilet yang ada didekat lapangan.

"Ah, toiletnya rusak." Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya, berguman mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa toilet bagian barat lapangan tengah dalam masa perbaikan dan tidak bisa digunakan, karna tidak bisa menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya, Kyungsoo kemudian menuju kearah timur sekolah didekat bangunan kelas dua, disana ada toilet lain, hanya saja saat ini pasti sedang sepi karna murid kelas dua sedang libur. Kyungsoo memasuki toilet itu dan dia samar–samar mendengar sebuah percakapan, pasti ada orang didalam –fikirnya, dan benar saja, dia menemukan dua orang siswi tengah mencuci tangan mereka diwastafel. Melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo, kedua gadis itu sempat terkejut sebelum tersenyum kikuk.

"Halo," Sapa keduanya bersamaan, satu gadis manis berkuncir kuda dan satu gadis berkaca mata bulat, Kyungsoo balas membungkuk, tersenyum pada dua gadis tersebut.

"Halo." Balasnya kemudian memasuki salah satu bilik. Suara kedua gadis diluar sana tidak terdengar lagi, mungkin mereka sudah pergi. Setelah beberapa saat menyelesaikan urusan pribadinya, Kyungsoo berniat keluar dan membuka pintu.

 **Klek! Klek!**

Pintunya terkunci. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, seingatnya dia tidak mengunci pintu ini tadi, tapi kenapa sekarang terkunci? Apa ada seseorang yang sengaja menguncinya dari luar?

"Tolong! Tolong! Ada orang didalam? Seseorang buka pintu ini! Aku terkunci didalam!" Kyungsoo yang terserang rasa panik karna terkunci didalam sana mulai menggendor pintu dengan kalap, gadis itu berteriak keras berharap seseorang akan mendengar dan membantunya.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Apa kalian masih disana? tolong buka pintunya!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak, berharap dua gadis yang dia temui diwastafel tadi masih berada disana, namun tak ada sahutan apapun yang menandakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah pergi. Cukup lama Kyungsoo berteriak dan akhirnya terhenti saat merasa lelah, mata bulatnya berkaca–kaca, memikirkan bayangan bahwa dia akan terkunci semalaman disini, dia merasa takut. Lalu tiba–tiba sebuah ember besar muncul dari atas dan menjatuhkan air dingin yang mengguyur tepat keseluruh tubuhnya.

 **Byurr!**

Tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat guyuran itu, membuat tubuh mungilnya langsung menggigil kedinginan. Memang, dinding bilik ini tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi siapapun akan dengan mudah melemparkan sesuatu dari luar. Dan itu artinya, ada orang lain diluar sana yang sengaja melakukan ini padanya. Tidak mungkin sebuah ember akan menjatuhkan air begitu saja padanya jika tidak ada yang melakukannya. Kyungsoo berfikir siapakah orang yang tega melakukan ini padanya? Apa mungkin dua gadis diwastafel tadi? Tidak, dari penampilannya, keduanya terlihat seperti gadis baik. Tapi.. Don't judge for the cover, right? Apa mungkin kedua gadis itu yang tega melakukan ini padanya?

"Hiks," Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya menyedihkan, dia terisak kecil, Kyungsoo menangis. Siapapun, tolong dia.. disini mulai dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tiba–tiba merasa khawatir pada Kyungsoo, pasalnya sudah setengah jam lebih dan gadis bermata bulat itu belum juga kembali. Memang ini berlebihan sekali, mungkin saja setelah dari kamar mandi Kyungsoo langsung pergi kepentas untuk melihat acara Inagurasi. Tapi, tadi mereka sudah janji akan kekelas kan? Entah nalurinya yang berlebihan atau benar apa adanya, Baekhyun merasa cemas takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Makadari itu, untuk memastikan semuanya, gadis berwajah imut itu segera menuju kearah kamar mandi, dan tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana karna kamar mandi sedang dalam masa perbaikan. Baekhyun naik kelantai atas, disana ada toilet juga, siapa tahu Kyungsoo disana, namun yang didapat hanya helaan nafas kecewa karna Kyungsoo tak ada dimanapun. Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tidak aktif.

"Kyungsoo, kau dimana sih?" Baekhyun berguman cemas, gadis itu kemudian memeriksa setiap ruangan dilantai dua dan berakhir pekikan kecewa karna dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kemudian menuruni anak tangga kembali kelantai bawah, seketika dia ingat toilet disamping ruangan anak kelas dua. Ah bodoh! Kenapa tempat itu tidak terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya tadi ya? Baekhyun bodoh! Siapa tahu Kyungsoo ada disana. Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ketoilet yang dia fikirkan barusan, tempat itu sangat sepi sekali. Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya masuk kedalam dan menemukan keadaan yang senyap.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilnya pelan, tidak ada sahutan. Memberanikan diri, Baekhyun kemudian membuka satu persatu pintu bilik dan terkejut mendapati sebuah teriakan disalah satu bilik.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Baekki, tolong aku!"

"Kyungsoo? Kau didalam sana? Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun mendekati sumber suara yang dia yakini adalah milik Kyungsoo, gadis Barbie itu berusaha membuka pintu itu namun sia–sia karna pintunya terkunci.

"Baekki tolong aku, dingin sekali. Hiks," Kyungsoo kembali memangis dan Baekhyun bingung bukan main, gadis itu kalap dan berjalan mondar–mandir berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membuka pintu.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tunggu disini dulu oke? Aku akan memanggil teman–teman agar membantuku membuka pintu ini, oke?" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun segera berlari–lari kembali menuju kelasnya, dia harus memanggil teman–temannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo yang terkunci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KAI! Gawat!" Chanyeol memasuki ruang OSIS dengan gopoh, menghampiri sepupunya yang hanya mengangkat dahi ditempat duduknya.

"Kai, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. K-kau.."

"Stabilkan nafasmu dulu, baru bicaralah.." Kai kembali fokus pada laptop didepannya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang langsung melotot. Hell, lelaki ini tidak tahu apa dia tadi rela berlari–lari datang kesini hanya demi menyampaikan berita penting ini padanya? Dan responnya hanya ini? Sialan!

"Pacarmu,"

"Pacar?" Kai mendongak dan menatap tak mengerti Chanyeol didepannya, lelaki tan itu kemudian tertawa kecil dengan decakan malas. "Aku tak punya pacar! Jangan bercanda Park!" Kai menggelang tak peduli dan kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Maksudku Kyungsoo." Detik itu juga Kai mendongak saat Chanyeol menyebutkan nama gadis itu, lelaki tan itu langsung memberikan tatapan menuntut agar Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau pasti penasaran kan?" Chanyeol kemudian menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi lelaki didepannya ini.

"Katakan!"

"Pacarmu itu, maksudku Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang menguncinya didalam kamar mandi anak kelas dua, dan sekarang dia sedang menangis diruang kesehatan."

"APA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo masih terisak kecil bahkan saat Baekhyun datang bersama Bobby dan Mino yang kemudian rela mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu demi menyelamatkannya.

"Kyungie, sudah ya jangan menangis lagi." Baekhyun yang menjadi tempat Kyungsoo menangis mengusap bahu temannya itu dengan lembut, berharap Kyungsoo merasa tenang dan berhenti menangis. Baju gadis itu masih basah karna Krystal sedang mengambil baju ganti –entah dimana– dan itu membuat baju Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut basah juga, tapi nampaknya Baekhyun tidak peduli pada itu. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada diruang kesehatan atau UKS.

"Hiks..Hiks,"

"Kyungie sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau sekarang baik–baik saja kok,"

"Hiks..si..siapa yang tega melakukannya, hig padaku Baekki?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil sesekali cegukan. Baekhyun menatap Mino didepannya dan lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

"Nanti kita caritahu ya siapa orangnya," Hibur Baekhyun, gadis itu kemudian tanpa sengaja menatap kearah pintu dan menemukan Kai memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan ekspresi yang.. Baekhyun fikir itu ekspresi yang benar–benar menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran.

"Kai sunbae datang," Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo, dan refleks karna mendengar itu, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan lelaki itu berdiri dengan cemas disana.

"Kau tidak apa –apa Kyungsoo?" Lelaki itu bertanya, berdiri didepannya dengan kaku serta tatapan cemas. Kai terlihat ragu hendak mendekati Kyungsoo lebih dekat, dia ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo dan memastikan keadaan gadis itu, namun dia urungkan niatnya karna banyak teman–teman Kyungsoo disini. Sebaliknya, Kyungsoo fikir Kai akan datang dengan cemas kemudian akan memeluknya erat, mengusap rambutnya dan berusaha menenangkannya yang menangis. Ya, seperti didrama Korea yang sering Kyungsoo lihat sih. Ah, Do Kyungsoo bodoh! Ini bukan saatnya berkhayal! Lagipula Kai itu siapamu sehingga harus repot–repot memelukmu? Bodoh! Khayalan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo terisak.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu?"

"Aku, hig. Tidak tahu.." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan serak sambil menggelang. Kai memperhatikan gadis dipelukan Baekhyun itu dengan tatapan miris dan seketika dia baru sadar bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo basah kuyup.

"Astaga! Kyungsoo bajumu basah," Kali ini Kai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo, lelaki itu memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan merasakan tubuh gadis itu menggigil dingin.

"Krystal sedang mengambil baju ganti, sunbae jangan khawatir. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis, diam–diam gadis imut itu memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian, setelahnya dia terkikik seorang diri menyadari bahwa ada 'sesuatu' antara Kyungsoo dan Ketua OSIS-nya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan datang membawakan tasmu, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang setelah ini." Kai berucap dengan ekor mata yang melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang UKS dengan wajah menunduk. Rok beberapa centi diatas lutut dan kemeja yang sedikit, ehem..ketat! Ya salahkan juga kenapa Krystal yang dengan baik hati memberi baju pinjaman, gadis itukan sangat modis, setiap bajunya pasti penuh model trend. Dan itu sepertinya tidak cocok dengan Kyungsoo yang sederhana, tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil terbentuk dengan sempurna karna kemeja pinjaman milik Krystal kekecilan. Tapi ya bagaimana lagi, hanya Krystal yang membawa baju ganti itu, daripada Kyungsoo kedinginan.

"Kau oke?" Kai berdiri didepannya dan menempelkan punggung tangan kirinya didahi Kyungsoo.

"Aku oke sunbae, terimakasih." Kyungsoo berguman pelan dengan wajah semakin menunduk, sementara kedua tangannya diatas paha meremas ponselnya yang mati kuat–kuat. Well, ponselnya memang mati karna terkena siraman air tdai.

"Ini pelanggaran sekolah, aku tidak suka melihat seseorang dibully seperti ini." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, gadis itu duduk dengan tidak nyaman ditempatnya. Kemeja pinjaman Krystal Jung sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman, tidak kekecilan juga sih, hanya pressbody, bahannya juga tipis, membuat Kyungsoo cemas jikalau branya akan kelihatan, belum lagi roknya yang sangat pendek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? 'Ini kemeja SMPku, rencananya akan aku berikan pada sepupuku, tapi karna kau lebih membutuhkan jadi pakai saja, hehe.' Itulah sepenggal kalimat yang Krystal ucapkan saat kembali membawakan baju ganti untuknya. Berarti, itu artinya tubuh Kyungsoo sangat mungil sekali ya? Bayangkan dia memakai kemeja zaman SMP! YA!

"Ini, pakai ini.." Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar suara itu, dan menemukan Kai tengah memberikan kemeja yang dia pakai pada Kyungsoo sementara lelaki itu hanya menggunakan kaos hitam sebagai atasan. Dahi gadis itu sedikit bertemu, Kai memberikan kemejanya?

"Aku melihatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Pakai ini dan aku akan menunggu diluar sementara kau memakainya," Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, lelaki itu meletakkan kemejanya diatas paha gadis itu dan berlalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan, memberi kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk berganti baju. Pintu yang ditutup terdengar, Kyungsoo memegang kemeja ditangannya dengan gemetar, wajahnya perlahan memerah dengan indahnya.

Yaampun! Kai memberikan kemejanya! Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati, kemudian menciumi kemeja yang meninggalkan aroma maskulin khas milik Kai tersebut dengan senang. Kai gentle sekali! Apa branya terlihat jelas sehingga Kai tidak tahan dan memberikan kemejanya? Haha! Mungkin Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih pada Krystal Jung karna pinjaman kemeja kecilnya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai masih bersandar didinding ruang UKS saat pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo muncul dengan malu–malu, Lelaki tan itu menatap penampilan gadis itu dari atas kebawah. Kemejanya sangat kebesaran ditubuh kecil Kyungsoo, lihat saja bagaimana ujung kemejanya yang hampir mencapai setengah pahanya, serta lengannya yang kepanjangan, bahkan Kyungsoo harus menggulung bagian lengannya agar tidak melebihi panjang tangannya. Tapi hei, Kyungsoo terlihat lebih manis jika begini. Kai tersenyum samar melihat penampilan Kyungsoo, ini lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Sunbae," Cicitnya pelan.

"Lebih bagus," Komentar Kai sambil mengangguk kecil, kemudian bersamaan dengan itu sosok Baekhyun datang dengan tas Kyungsoo, gadis Barbie itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat kedua penampilan manusia didepannya. Dalam hati timbul pertanyaan besar, Kenapa Kai hanya memakai sebuah kaos dan malah Kyungsoo yang memakai kemejanya? Jangan–jangan..

"Terimakasih Byun Baekhyun, aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo sekarang." Suara berat Kai terdengar, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Gadis itu segera mengangguk dan memberikan tas Kyungsoo pada pemiliknya.

"Kyungie hati–hati ya." Baekhyun memeluknya sekilas.

"Terimakasih Baekki, salam pada teman–teman kelas ya." Ucap Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun, kemudian menyampirkan sepasang tali tas itu dikedua bahu mungilnya.

"Um," Baekhyun mengangguk dan membungkuk kecil pada Kai.

"Tolong jaga Kyungsoo ya sunbae, aku permisi dulu. Dada Kyungie," Baekhyun melambai kecil, kemudian gadis imut itu berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang kesehatan menuju kelasnya.

"Kau kuat berjalan sendiri?" Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Um," Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban, gadis itu kemudian mengikuti langkah Kai yang berjalan menuju parkiran. Sebuah Audy hitam terparkir disalah satu tempat, Kai lalu membukakan kursi penumpang untuk Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih sunbae," Kyungsoo berguman kecil dengan wajah merona. Astaga! Wanita mana yang tidak akan malu jika diperlakukan seromantis ini? Suara pintu mobil tertutup terdengar dan Kai mengambil posisi kemudi disampingnya, lelaki itu memasukkan kunci, memasukkan gigi sebelum akhirnya menginjak pedal melajukan mobil tersebut keluar dari parkiran.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Kai bertanya tanpa menatapnya, pandangan lelaki itu masih fokus pada jalanan didepannya. Kyungsoo menatap kesamping dalam diam, gadis itu berfikir merasakan bagaimana keadaan perasaannya sekarang.

"Baik, tapi aku tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang tega melakukan itu padaku." Kyungsoo kemudian menunduk, merasa sedih karna kejadian hari ini menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang membecinya hingga berani membullynya.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa orang itu, dia harus diberi peringatan atas tindakan pembullyan disekolah."

"Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang membeciku ya sunbae?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, menoleh kearah Kai yang saat ini juga menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali berpaling fokus menyetir.

"Mungkin tidak, hanya sekedar orang yang iri padamu. Pembully biasanya berisi orang–orang yang merasa keadaannya terancam."

"Apa keberadaanku mengancam?"

"Tidak,"

"Tapi kenapa sunbae?"

"Seperti yang kubilang. Mungkin kau punya sebuah potensi yang kapan saja bisa mengancam."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kita baru bertemu seminggu. Sebagai seorang sunbae aku belum mengenalmu lebih dalam," Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya gusar, otak kecilnya mulai berfikir bagaimana jika si pembully itu akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi padanya? Memangnya, potensi apa didalam dirinya yang patut ditakuti?

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia kembali melakukan itu padaku sunbae?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata berkaca–kaca, bibir hatinya mencebik dengan sedih.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan memastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Tapi aku takut,"

"Tidak usah takut Kyungsoo," Kai menghentikan mobilnya saat mencapai traffic light, dia menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil. Oh God! Senyumnya itu! Ah, Kyungsoo rasanya hampir saja mimisan!

"Mau menenangkan diri?"

"Huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Well, yang Kai maksud dengan menenangkan diri adalah jalan–jalan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua jam, mereka pun sampai ditempat tujuan. Everland Resort di Kota Yongin Provinsi Gyeonggi–do. Kai menempatkan mobilnya ditempat parkir, kemudian keluar memutar mobil membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini." Guman Kyungsoo menatap pucuk Everland yang cukup terlihat dari sini. Astaga! Kai repot–repot sekali sih mengajaknya kesini.

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu?"

"Um, aku lebih sering ke Lotte World," Kai mengangguk mengiyakan, lelaki itu kemudian menggandeng lengan kurus milik Kyungsoo memasuki area, mengabaikan sosok Kyungsoo yang menegang ditempat dengan wajah memerah seperti apel busuk. Gadis itu menunduk menatap posisi tangan mereka dan kembali tersipu. Yaampun, meskipun Kai tidak menggenggam tangannya dan hanya menggandeng lengannya, ini sudah lebih dari cukup! Kyungsoo sudah bahagia sekali.

Everland adalah taman hiburan besar di Korea Selatan, banyak pengunjung yang datang kemari untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau orang tersayang. Keluarga bersama anak–anak mereka, sepasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan, bahkan sekelompok gadis–gadis sekolah tampak meramaikan tempat ini. Kyungsoo menatap sekitar dengan takjub. Wow! Taman bermain ini tidak kalah mengagumkan dari Lotte World. Kemudian Kai mengajaknya menuju Global Fair, tempat dimana para pengunjung akan dimanjakan dengan berbagai macam makanan dan sourvenir. Melewati puluhan toko atau stand yang menjual berbagai macam pernak–pernik, mereka menemukan sebuah kedai dan memutuskan pergi kesana, suasana hangat dan ceria menyambut kedatangan mereka. Kai mengajaknya duduk disisi dinding kaca, dimana dari sini kita bisa melihat pemandangan dari luar dengan jelas, lelaki itu kemudian pergi kekasir memesan sesuatu.

"Kau suka?" Kai kembali duduk didepan Kyungsoo setelah beberapa menit pergi kekasir, menatap penuh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih takjub pada sekitar. Tempat ini sangat nyaman. Didesain sedemikian rupa hingga nuansa Italinya terasa sangat kental, tempat ini juga kedap suara, jadi keramaian diluar sana tidak akan merusak keadaan didalam sini. Kyungsoo menatap keluar dinding kaca dengan senang. Menatap taman air yang terlihat cantik, Pucuk–pucuk wahana yang menjulang, lalu lalang pengunjung yang tiada henti silih berganti. Musim panas akan tiba beberapa bulan lagi, dedaunan pohon maple yang ditanam disekitar jalan depan kedai nampak berguguran dengan cantik, menambah kesan menyenangkan, membuat siapapun akan berbetah diri untuk sekedar duduk dan menikmati pemandangan disini.

"Aku sangat suka, terimakasih sunbae. Nanti kita mencoba salah satu wahana ya,"

"Memang kau berani?"

"Tentu saja," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senang, Kesedihan hatinya akibat kejadan tadi lenyap sudah dalam sekejap. Tempat ini membuat moodnya kembali bagus, Gadis itu menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, membuat Kai mengguman dalam hati, bahwa melihat senyum Kyungsoo lebih menarik daripada melihat pemandangan diluar sana. Kemudian seorang pelayan datang, membawa dua mug besar berisi ice cream choco.

"Selamat menikmati," Pelayan berjenis kelamin wanita itu meletakkan masing–masing mug didepan Kai dan Kyungsoo, kemudian mengedip kearah Kyungsoo yang tersipu. Ah, pasti dia berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo dan Kai adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Terimakasih," Kyungsoo meraih sendoknya, mengambil satu sendok ice cream cocho dengan parutan coklat itu kedalam mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya mendesah senang.

"Enak," Gumannya sambil tersenyum, kemudian menyuapkan lagi dan lagi. Kai meraih sendoknya, menyuapkan ice cream itu dengan santai kemulutnya, ekor matanya masih mengawasi Kyungsoo dengan intens. Ternyata benar kata orang, coklat juga bisa menghilangkan perasaan tertekan. Setidaknya gadis bermata bulat ini sudah merasa lebih baik, Kai berhasil membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menikmati ice cream cocho yang enak, kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu kemudian keluar dari kedai. Berjalan berdampingan hendak menuju kearah wahana yang diminta Kyungsoo.

"Sunbae,"

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, MOS sudah berakhir. Diluar sekolah aku bukanlah kakak kelasmu lagi,"

"Tapi sunbae– "

"Sedari tadi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sunbae' dan itu mengganggu," Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap kesamping kearah wajah Kai yang terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Maaf." Kyungsoo menunduk, meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Gadis itu berjalan dengan gusar disampingnya. "Lalu aku harus memanggil sunbae dengan apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Terserah," Sahut Kai acuh. Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak, memikirkan panggilan apa yang harus dia ucapkan untuk memanggil Kai. Memanggil nama langsung itu tidak sopan, Kai kan lebih tua darinya, hingga seketika otak cerdasnya menemukan sebuah ide, gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah memerah tomat.

"Um, a–aku memanggil sunbae dengan Oppa? Boleh?"

Yaampun! Ini memalukan!

"Terserah," Sahut Kai tanpa minat seperti biasanya, namun itu cukup mengangkat satu bongkahan besar didada Kyungsoo. Hah, rasanya dia hampir pingsan saat mengatakan itu. Dia lega!

"Kai Oppa," Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu dengan riang, merasa geli karna itu terdengar lucu ditelinganya sendiri. Sementara Kai? Lelaki itu hanya menaikkan dahinya sebelah. Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening saat keduanya sudah mencapai Magic Fair, bagian Everland yang berisi puluhan wahana, keduanya pergi kesalah satu loker untuk membeli karcis. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, kemudian mata bulatnya menemukan sepasang kekasih dengan coat kembar sedang ikut mengantri sambil bergandengan tangan erat, si gadis terlihat sangat bahagia, bisa dilihat dari senyum lebarnya yang tidak pernah luntur. Gadis manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menunduk menatap kedua tangan mungilnya sendiri, menimang–nimang tangannya dan membolak–balikkannya, tersenyum sedih karna sisi kosong diantara jemarinya belum terisi, dia lalu beralih menatap tangan besar Kai yang ada disampingnya. Pasti menyenangkan menaiki wahana sambil bergandengan tangan seperti yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih itu, Kyungsoo berguman dalam hati. Kira–kira siapa ya yang mau menggenggam erat tangannya seperti gadis itu? Pacar saja dia tidak punya, menyedihkan sekali kau Do Kyungsoo.

 **Grep!**

Kemudian secara tiba–tiba saat dia tengah melamunkan nasib menyedihkannya, sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo sontak mendongak dengan kaget demi mendapati bahwa Kai tengah menggandengnya saat ini. Tangan mereka berdua bergandengan saat ini! Bertautan erat! Seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja Kyungsoo irikan itu. Terasa pas, tangan Kai yang besar meremas tangannya yang mungil.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali," Komentarnya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Apa lelaki itu tahu apa yang tengah Kyungsoo fikirkan sedari tadi?

"K–Kai Oppa," Kyungsoo mencicit pelan dengan wajah memerah sempurna, jantungnya langsung berpacu dengan cepat. Gadis itu menunduk menatap kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut, pas sekali, dan dia hanya diam tersipu sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Kai yang kini menuju kearah loker untuk bergantian mengantri. Ya Tuhan! Jika dia diberi satu permohonan sekali dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo berharap agar hari ini Matahari tidak terbenam, karna dia ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama bersama Kai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE XDD

Buat Mbak Yana sama Mbak Lalice (Lisa) Maafkan diriku yang membuatmu menjadi jahat disini T.T Buat yang belum tahu siapa Yana dan Lisa –Well, mereka berdua adalah trainee Girl Group yang bakal debut di YG Entertaiment ^.^ Laxy suka banget sama suaranya Yana, cetar khas gitu deh :D Hehe XDD

Gimana? Updatenya lama? Sorry ya guys, feelnya tiba–tiba ilang -_- Inspirasi buat ngelanjutin fanfict ini aja muncul pas dengerin obrolan temen–temen dikamar mandi, pas habis pelajaran olahraga. Ting! Seketika inspirasi muncul tanpa diundang dan taraaaa .~

I Hope you like it!

Bagaimana chapter ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan, Laxy sudah mengusahakan panjang dichapter ini ^.^

Soo guys, tinggalkan kritik dan saranmu tentang fanfiction ini! Pink Romance bakal update terus kok, cuman menunggu timing dimana Laxy punya waktu. So, tolong dimaklumi ya ^^ Karna Laxy juga punya kesibukan disekolah *_*

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MENUNGGU FANFICT INI. MEM-BACA, MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAVORITKAN DAN KHUSUSNYA ME-RIVIEW FANFICTION INI ^^

BIG THANKS AND BIG LOVE ^^

SARANGHAE GUYS :* :* :*

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Miss Galaxy (Laxy)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Title : Pink Romance Chapter 6

Cast :

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo

And other cast

Rate : T

Genre : Gender Switch/GS, Romance, Fluf, School Life

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KazekageLaxy present;

Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD

DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE!

Riview?

Thanks All {}

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang meninggalkan area wahana biang lala masih dengan tangan saling bergandengan dengan tangan milik Kai, gadis itu sesekali tersenyum dan melompat–lompat kecil seperti anak kecil, membuat Kai harus memperhatikannya diam–diam dan tersenyum atas tingkah imutnya itu.

"Kita akan naik apa lagi?"

"Roller coaster!" Pekik Kyungsoo semangat. Kai hanya berguman sebentar, dia lalu berjalan menuju wahana yang Kyungsoo maksud itu. Mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mencoba segala wahana disini dan jempol untuk Kyungsoo karna gadis itu adalah gadis yang pemberani dan pantang menyerah. Jikapun seandainya dia takut, dia hanya akan memejamkan matanya sambil memegang tangan Kai erat. Seperti tadi saat mereka berdua menaiki wahana yang berbentuk seperti sebuah piring dengan satu poros besar ditengahnya. Jenis wahana itu akan memutar mutar seperti gangsing dan bergerak naik turun membuat siapapun yang duduk disana dijamin berteriak heboh –entah karna pusing, takut ataupun senang. Dan Kai tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tadi terlihat sangat takut, gadis itu duduk disebelahnya dengan muka tegang dan keringat bercucur didahi, namun tak ada teriakan takut, dia hanya menggenggam erat lengan Kai sambil berteriak sesekali saat tubuhnya terbawa naik. Haha! Itu imut sekali.

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Kai setengah mengejek, Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dan menatap sunbaenya itu dengan wajah merengut.

"Aku tidak takut!" Elaknya.

"Tapi kau pucat saat menaiki wahana piringan tadi,"

"I–Itu tadi karna aku belum siap. Ya aku belum siap! Dan sekarang aku siap, jadi aku tidak takut!" Jawab Kyungsoo berseru untuk membela diri, Kai hanya menyeringai sementara Kyungsoo yang terlanjur malu segera memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah. Ah! Kai membuatnya malu.

"Permen kapas!" Matanya yang tanpa sengaja menemukan kedai permen kapas itu sontak berbinar sangat cerah. Gadis itu memekik pelan dan segera melepaskan tautan tangannya hanya untuk berlari–lari kecil mengantri dibelakang pengunjung lain yang tengah mengantri benda manis berwarna pink yang lembut bagai kapas tersebut. Kai memperhatikannya dalam diam kemudian menggelang–gelang. Bocah itu benar–benar! Sambil membawa satu tangannya memasuki saku celana, segera dia menyusul Kyungsoo yang sedang semangat mengantri.

"Paman! Aku mau dua permen kapasnya!" Kyungsoo berteriak semangat kepada si paman penjual yang hanya memberikan satu jempolnya, setelah menunggu beberapa saat, kini kedua tangan Kyungsoo sudah memegang dua buah permen kapas, dengan sorakan gembira gadis bermata bulat itu mulai melahap permen pink yang berada ditangan kirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau membeli dua permen kapas sekaligus memang kau punya uang?" Kai tiba–tiba muncul dan membuat acara 'mari melahap permen kapasnya' terhenti sejenak, gadis manis itu mengedip sejenak sebelum membulatkan matanya. Ups! Dia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun. Bukankah dari tadi Kai yang selalu membayar segalanya?

"Oppa,"

Kai terkekeh pelan, tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi memelas Kyungsoo yang seolah mengatakan 'aku pinjam uang oppa dulu ya' itu. Lelaki tan itu menggelang, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar permen kapas milik Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih," Ucap si paman penjual permen kapas sambil tersenyum melihat sepasang –yang dia fikir– kekasih itu.

"Terimakasih oppa, nanti aku janji akan mengganti uangmu kok." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia lalu menyodorkan permen kapas ditangan kanannya yang belum tersentuh kearah Kai.

"Oppa mau?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan makanan anak kecil seperti itu." Meski sebal karna sadar tak sadar Kai mengatainya anak kecil, namun Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum lebar mengingat bagaimanapun Kai yang telah berbaik hati membelikannya permen manis yang nikmat ini.

"Ayo kita kewahana lain."

"Jadi bagaimana aku bisa menggandeng tanganmu jika kau sibuk dengan benda itu?" Kai menunjuk benda dikedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan dahi mengernyit. Kyungsoo juga berfikir. Iya ya? Bagaimana dia bisa bergandengan jika kedua tangannya memegang permen manis ini?

"Um," Kyungsoo menggigit permennya pelan dan mengemutnya sebentar sambil berfikir. "Oppa pegang satu permenku sementara aku menghabiskan yang satu ini." Kyungsoo lalu menyerahkan permen ditangan kanannya ketangan kanan milik Kai, kemudian tangan gadis itu yang bebas langsung menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kai yang kosong.

"Nah, kita bisa bergandengan lagi. Ayo!" Kyungsoo berucap ceria lalu melangkah ringan sambil menghabiskan permen ditangan kirinya, mengabaikan Kai yang sempat cengo dengan permen kapas warna pink ditangan kanannya. Oh! Please! Mau diletakkan dimana imaje manlynya jika dia memegang benda berwarna pink ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana mulai berubah, yang awalnya sedikit canggung kini mulai berjalan biasa dan menyenangkan. Kai tetap sama, lelaki itu tetaplah sunbae yang berwajah dingin dan galak, namun Kyungsoo seperti sudah biasa, gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak malu–malu lagi dan lebih terbuka, menunjukkan bagaimana jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak main jaim–jaim lagi, Kai menyenangkan dan lelaki itu sangat baik dengan membayar semua tiket wahana serta permen kapasnya dan Kyungsoo sangat senang atas itu. Gadis manis itu sudah tidak canggung lagi menggenggam erat tangan sunbaenya itu.

"Kita seperti kencan ya oppa." Kyungsoo berucap sambil menjilat permen kapas keduanya, kini tangan Kai sudah bebas dari benda pink itu.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya, terimakasih ya sunbae." Ucap Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang memandang lurus kedepan dari samping, ada decakan pelan dari bibir lelaki itu saat Kyungsoo kembali membawa embel–embel 'sunbae' itu.

"Oppa maksudku," Ralat Kyungsoo cepat saat mengetahui arti decakan lelaki disebelahnya itu. Keduanya kini sedang antri untuk menaiki kereta gantung setelah sebelumnya menaiki mini roller coaster. Mata bulat Kyungsoo jelalatan kesana kemari dan tersenyum mendapati ada banyak pasangan kekasih yang tengah ikut mengantri disini. Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap tangannya yang terpaut dengan tangan Kai. Ah, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih seperti yang lainnya. Senyum lebar terkembang dibibir hati Kyungsoo, betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo hari ini. Tak masalah dia mendapat musibah tadi pagi disekolah jika akhirnya dia akan melakukan hal yang sangat menyenangkan dengan sunbae yang diam–diam selalu membuatnya berdebar dan malu itu.

Setelah mendapat tiket masuk, kedua manusia dengan tangan saling bertaut itu segera memasuki area wahana. Kereta gantung itu berisi empat kursi yang akan berjalan pelan mengelilingi Everland dari atas, membuat siapapun yang berada disana bisa menikmati pemandangan Everland yang indah. Kursi yang seharusnya berisi empat orang itu secara kebetulan harus diisi hanya oleh mereka berdua karna Kai dan Kyungsoo mendapat antrian kereta gantung paling akhir. Moment ini sangat bagus karna mereka hanya akan berdua saja. Setelah petugas mempersiapkan semuanya, kereta gantung itu kemudian meluncur pelan mengelilingi Everland. Kyungsoo berdiri disisi kaca sambil berguman kagum, dari atas sini semuanya terlihat indah dan menakjubkan, semuanya berwarna–warni seperti pelangi.

"Sangat indah!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan girang, satu tangannya menempel didinding kaca itu sementara tangan lainnya sibuk dengan permen kapas yang sedari tadi terus masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kai yang berdiri menjulang dibelakang tubuh gadis itu, Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, sesekali dia menunjuk–nunjuk jika ada sesuatu hal yang menurutnya sangat indah. Mereka kini melintasi kebun binatang, sangat menyenangkan karna para binatang itu terlihat lucu dan kecil jika dilihat dari sini. Kyungsoo mendadak jadi ingin mengambil gambar bersama permen kapasnya, gadis itu segera merogoh saku roknya berniat mengambil ponselnya, namun seketika wajahnya langsung kecewa karna sadar bahwa ponselnya tertinggal didalam tas dalam keadaan mati, Kyungsoo lalu mendesah kecewa dibuatnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai saat menyadari raut kekecewaan Kyungsoo.

"Ponselku," Guman gadis manis itu lirih dan Kai cukup mampu untuk mendengarnya. Sambil tersenyum tipis, lelaki tegap itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan memberikan benda hitam tipis itu kearah Kyungsoo.

"Uh?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kai tak mengerti.

"Kau ingin mengambil foto dan ponselmu mati? Pakai saja ponselku, ini.." Kai masih menyodorkan ponselnya dan Kyungsoo diam dengan ragu–ragu.

"Ambil atau aku akan berubah fikiran." Ucap Kai tak sabaran, Kyungsoo lalu mengulurkan tangannya sambil berguman terimakasih. Gadis itu segera membuka aplikasi kamera, lalu mengambil beberapa foto pemandangan kebun binatang dibawahnya. Setelah cukup dia lalu mengambil foto dirinya sendiri berlatarkan pemandangan Everland dengan permen kapasnya yang masih setengah ditangannya, memasang senyum manis dan..

Klik!

Foto cantiknya yang imut berhasil terekam oleh benda hitam canggih itu.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

Kyungsoo mengambil foto selfie beberapa kali dengan asik, sepertinya jiwa 'narsis'nya sedikit kambuh. Sesekali juga dia memekik senang karna hasil jepretannya sangat bagus, mengabaikan sosok lelaki pemilik ponsel yang saat ini menatap penuh arti kearahnya tanpa berkedip.

Oh! Gadis ini luar biasa imut.

"Oppa ayo mengambil foto bersama." Ucap Kyungsoo, membuyarkan lamunan Kai sejenak.

"Apa?"

"Ayo mengambil foto denganku," Kyungsoo lalu mendekat kesamping Kai dan mengangkat ponselnya tinggi–tinggi, namun itu sedikit susah karna tubuh Kai yang terlalu tinggi sementara tubuhnya sangatlah kecil, membuat wajah keduanya tidak terlihat. Kai yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai, dia kemudian mengambil alih ponsel ditangan Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat tinggi ponsel ditangannya sampai wajah keduanya terlihat dilayar datar tersebut, Kai hanya tersenyum tipis sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sampai bibirnya membentuk hati secara sempurna.

"Katakan kimchi,"

Klik!

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidup Kyungsoo, sebuah moment yang tak terlupakan sampai kapanpun!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana sunbae?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya saat Kai memutuskan sambungan telfon, kini lelaki itu kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya. Hari sudah menjelang malam saat mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara berkencannya dan saat ini keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kyungsoo yang khawatir karna belum memberitahu Ibunya jika dia terlambat pulang jadi khawatir, lalu dia meminta Kai untuk menghubungi ibunya dan mengatakan alasan keterlambatannya pulang karna ponselnya mati, dan Kai benar–benar melakukannya, mengatakan beberapa karangan bohong bahkan lelaki itu sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan ibu Kyungsoo.

"Ibumu sudah tahu, dia berpesan agar aku segera mengantar anak gadisnya pulang." Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan sunbaenya tersebut, dia kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih Kai oppa, kau melakukan banyak hal yang membuatku senang hari ini,"

"Hm,"

"Kita juga banyak memakan permen kapas dan sosis goreng distand tempat parkir tadi, uangmu pasti habis."

"Kita?" Kai menatap gadis disampingnya dengan dahi yang terangkat. "Bukankah kau yang menghabiskan dua permen kapas dan lima tusuk sosis goreng sementara aku hanya empat tusuk? Ah kau bahkan mengambil bagianku satu." Ucap Kai dengan ekspresi mencela yang tentu saja itu hanya sebuah guyonan. Sontak itu membuat kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo memerah padam sampai ketelinga, gadis itu langsung menunduk dalam–dalam karna malu. Astaga! Dia terlalu senang sampai melupakan 'jaga image saat makan' didepan seorang senior, apalagi laki–laki. Yaampun! Ini pasti memalukan sekali! Kira–kira apa yang Kai fikirkan tentangnya ya? Babi kecil gemuk berwarna pink yang suka memakan bertusuk–tusuk sosis goreng? Kyaaa! Kyungsoo luar biasa malu! Siapapun tolong keluarkan dia dari sini dan ceburkan dia kedalam jurang berisi penuh buaya. Hiyaaa!

"Maafkan aku!" Kyungsoo bercicit pelan sementara Kai hanya menyeringai. Ah, Kyungsoo si pemalu yang imut itu sudah kembali lagi ruapanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Kai menepi tepat didepan pintu gerbang rumah Kyungsoo yang kebetulan terbuka, segera lelaki tan itu menatap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah sampai," Ucapnya, dia lalu melepas beltnya dan keluar yang langsung diikuti oleh Kyungsoo, gadis itu lalu berputar menghadap kearah sunbae tampannya itu.

"Sunbae ayo masuk!" Ajak Kyungsoo, Kai berfikir sejenak sebelum menggelang pelan.

"Mungkin lain waktu saja,"

"Sunbae harus masuk! Kita makan malam bersama, aku yakin sekarang Ibu pasti sedang sibuk memasak,"

"Tidak Kyungsoo, sudah akan malam,"

"Sekali saja, anggap sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Sunbae mau yaa?" Kyungsoo mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan muka memelas, membuat Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Oke." Ucapnya dan Kyungsoo langsung bersorak senang.

"Ayo!" Ucap gadis manis itu lalu menarik lengan Kai memasuki rumahnya. Saat dihalaman depan, ada sebuah mobil lain berwarna abu–abu yang tak dikenali terparkir disana. Kyungsoo sempat berhenti dan berfikir mobil siapakah gerangan disana. Apa ayahnya membeli mobil baru? Wah!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menggelang sebagai jawaban kemudian kembali melangkah memasuki rumah. Apa itu mobil Kris? Tidak mungkin, mobil kakaknya itukan berwarna merah. Mobil Ayah? Mobil Ayahnya juga berwarna hitam. Mengabaikan mobil siapa itu, keduanya kini memasuki rumah dan melangkah langsung kearah dapur dimana ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang berkumpul disana.

"JOONMYEON OPPA!" Kyungsoo tiba–tiba memekik saat mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil abu–abu dihalaman depan itu, dia memekik heboh. Ah, lelaki yang sedang bercengkrama dengan kakaknya itu, pasti dialah pemilik mobil itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Lelaki tampan yang terkejut dengan pekikan Kyungsoo itu menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dan berlari untuk memeluknya erat, mereka berdua berbagi pelukan dan ciuman hangat di pipi, mengabaikan sosok Kai yang hanya terpaku dan diam–diam memalingkan wajahnya kesamping melihat adegan skinship dua manusia itu. Entah, rasanya dia tidak rela.

"Oh, kau sunbaenya itu ya?" Kris lalu bangkit menyambutnya, lelaki pirang itu tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa kakak kelas adiknya ini sedikit tidak nyaman melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada sepupunya itu.

"Selamat datang dirumah kami, Ibu bilang kau pergi bersama adikku ya?" Kris bertanya dengan senyum kecil dan Kai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, menghargai kebaikan kakak Kyungsoo ini.

"Terimakasih,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa kapan pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku huh?" Lelaki bernama Joonmyeon itu hanya tertawa dan mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Bukan kejutan namanya jika aku memberitahumu kepulanganku. Oh ya, kau membawa teman?" Lelaki tampan itu menggerakkan dagunya kearah Kai yang masih berbicara dengan Kris, dan seketika Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia melupakan lelaki yang dia gandeng masuk dia menarik lengan Joonmyeon kedepan Kai.

"Sunbae kenalkan ini saudara sepupuku yang baru pulang dari Inggris, namanya Joonmyeon." Ucap Kyungsoo semangat menunjuk Joonmyeon.

"Dan Oppa, ini sunbaeku disekolah. Namanya Kai," Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Kai yang langsung disambut dengan hangat oleh lelaki tan itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Aku juga." Ucap Kai tersenyum tipis, ekor matanya lalu melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat senang luar biasa, bahkan terlihat lebih senang daripada saat Kai mengajaknya 'berkencan' tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami tadi pergi ketaman bermain dan menghabiskan waktu dengan teman satu kelas sebagai perayaan berakhirnya MOS, karna rumahku dan rumah Kyungsoo searah, jadi aku berfikir untuk mengantarkannya." Kai tersenyum menjelaskan sementara Ayah Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga putriku, apa dia merepotkan?" Ibu Kyungsoo kali ini bertanya. Kai berhenti mengunyah daging asapnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menatap penuh harap kearahnya. Hah! Dia terpaksa berbohong lagi.

"Tidak, dia anak yang baik Bi," Jawab Kai tersenyum kecil lalu menyendok sup rumput lautnya. Membuat Kyungsoo diam–diam menghela nafas lega mendengarnya. Dia tadi memang sengaja meminta pada lelaki tan itu agar merahasiakan semuanya, termasuk alasan kenapa mereka berdua pergi ke Everland. Tidak mungkin kan Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya jika dia tadi habis dibully dan berakhir dengan menangis?

Tidak! Ibunya pasti akan marah dan tentu saja tidak akan main–main untuk melakukan tuntutan ke pihak sekolah. Ibu mana yang mau anaknya dibully? Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau masalah ini menjadi besar! Dan saat Ibunya bertanya kenapa pakaiannya seperti itu, dia menjawab dengan alasan bahwa tadi bajunya basah terkena air saat menaiki salah satu wahana dan Kai sunbaenya yang baik hati itu bersedia meminjaminya kemeja. Hah!

Suasana makan malam keluarga Do kali ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Jika hari–hari sebelumnya hanya berisi empat manusia dimeja besar itu, kini ada dua orang baru yang turut meramaikan acara makan malam tersebut.

"Masakan anda sangat enak," Kai berucap setelah lelaki itu menyelesaikan makannya, memuji Ibu Kyungsoo yang langsung merona tua.

"Kau bisa saja nak Kai," Jawabnya sementara Kai hanya tersenyum lebar, lalu Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya langsung mengupaskan sebuah jeruk sebagai makanan penutup sunbaenya itu.

"Terimakasih," Kai menatap Kyungsoo dari samping sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum cerah, lalu memberikan setengah sisa jeruk itu kepada Joonmyeon. Kai menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, terlihat terganggu dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada si sepupu –Joonmyeon. Dan sepertinya pemandangan 'cinta segetiga' itu tak luput dari pandangan tajam mata Kris. Lelaki pirang itu diam–diam menyeringai kecil. Astaga! Kyungsoo–nya ternyata sudah besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menurunkan lambaian tangannya saat mobil milik Kai sudah melaju pergi diikuti mobil milik Joonmyeon dibelakangnya. Makan malamnya sudah selesai dan kedua lelaki itu –entah bagaimana– secara bersamaan pamit pulang, kini rumahnya kembali seperti semula, hanya diisi oleh empat penghuni. Kyungsoo lalu segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sampai disana gadis itu mencari ponselnya yang mati, membuka casingnya dan mengeringkan batreinya sebelum memasangnya kembali dan men–charger'nya.

Pip!

Ponselnya tidak rusak dan menyala lagi, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Dengan senyum terkembang dibibir hatinya, dia pergi ke akun social media miliknya dan meng–update sebuah status.

* * *

 **Cute Pororo**

' **I'm happy today because of you ^^** **'**

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, lalu dia meletakkan kembali ponselnya ditempat semula. Kini gadis manis itu beralih pada kemeja Kai yang berada diatas ranjangnya. Jika saja boleh, dia ingin selalu memakai kemeja itu ditubuhnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tadi saat pulang dia melepasnya dan berganti pakaian rumahan seperti biasa. Dia tentu saja tidak mau Kai merasa curiga padanya karna tidak mau berganti pakaian meski sudah sampai rumah. Dia kan bisa malu!

Lalu ingatannya kembali pada acara 'kencan' mereka tadi. Aaa! Jika mengingat itu lagi, membuat Kyungsoo rasanya luar biasa malu dan ingin mengubur diri dalam–dalam di dasar sumur. Kyungsoo menyukai semua yang terjadi hari ini, bagaimana Kai menggandeng tangannya, bagaimana Kai yang dengan coolnya membelikannya permen kapas dan sosis goreng, bagaimana Kai tersenyum dan bagaimana Kai yang bersikap sangat gentlenya itu. Ah, Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur karna dibalik kesengsaraan yang menghampirinya, dia masih mendapat kebahagiaan setelahnya. Benar bukan? Andai jika dia tadi pagi tidak dibully dan berakhir terkunci dikamar mandi dengan basah kuyup, belum tentu juga Kai akan mengajaknya ke Everland. Jadi, intinya mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo harus sering bersyukur dan jangan suka mengeluh. Tersenyum dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Gadis bermata bulat itu lalu membawa kemejanya turun kebawah menuju kamar mandi disisi dapur, dia berniat ingin mencuci baju itu sendiri. Ya tentu saja, ini kemeja yang special, jadi Kyungsoo ingin mencucinya dengan tangannya sendiri dan sepenuh hati.

Oh! Ayolah Kyungsoo, itu hanya kemeja please!

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan bak berisi air yang diberi detergen, sebelum membawa kemeja itu kedalam air penuh busa tersebut, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk mencium aroma sunbae tampannya yang masih tertinggal disana untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya Tuhan! Aroma Kai sunbae sangat sangat luar biasa wangi. Wangi seperti rempah–rempah yang sangat 'laki' dan Kyungsoo suka itu.

"Sampai kapan mau mencium kemeja itu hah?"

Kyungsoo yang asik dengan aroma milik sunbaenya itu sontak terkejut, dia lalu berbalik dan melotot menemukan kakak laki–laki satu–satunya itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum mengejek. Sial! Pasti Kris sudah berada disana sedari tadi dan melihat aksi gilanya barusan.

"Ge–gege, sejak kapan gege disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo gagap.

"Sejak kau melamun dan menciumi kemeja itu, tentu saja." Kris melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap penuh jahil kearah adiknya yang kini sudah merona parah, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang sering Ibu masak.

"Ow, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta. Hhm, adikku ternyata sudah besar ya."

"Jatuh cinta? Si–siapa yang jatuh cinta?"

"Kau!" Tunjuk Kris.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo balas menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau! Dengan sunbae hitammu itu!"

"YA! DIA TIDAK HITAM!" Kyungsoo yang marah karna Kris mengatai Kai hitam merasa tidak terima, dia langsung memekik heboh meyangkal opini bodoh kakaknya tersebut. Hoel, kulit Kai sunbae itu coklat sexy, bukan hitam!

"Hitam..hitam..hitam!"

"GEGE!"

"Hitam..hitam..hitam, sunbaemu itu hitam..hitam!"

"YA!" Kyungsoo tidak tahan! Sunbaenya yang tampan itu tidak hitam! Dengan kesal gadis itu langsung meraih gayung yang kebetulan ada didekatnya dan menyiramkan air detergen dari bak kewajah Kris yang langsung memekik. Suaranya yang berat terdengar menggelegar memenuhi kamar mandi.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"HAHAHAHA! Wlee! Rasakan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya setelah kendaraan besar itu berhenti tepat di halte dekat sekolahnya. Dengan riang gadis itu lalu menyebrang zebra cross bersama beberapa orang yang berseragam sama dengannya memasuki sekolah. Ini adalah hari pertama sekolah setelah Masa Orientasi Siswanya berakhir, sekolah nampak ramai karna sekarang seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas sebelas dan dua belas sudah kembali mengikuti pelajaran. Kyungsoo merapikan poninya sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan semangat.

"Kyungsoo!" Gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh karna panggilan itu, dia lalu tersenyum dan melambai pada Ken yang kini berlari–lari kecil kearahnya.

"Hai Ken!"

"Kyungsoo, kudengar kemarin kau terkunci dikamar mandi? Apa benar? Kau tidak apa–apa kan?" Lelaki itu terengah, efek habis berlari dan menanyakan serentetan pertanyaan. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, dia lalu menarik lengan Ken untuk menepi sebentar.

"Pelan–pelan saja bertanyanya, atur nafasmu dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Ken mengikuti intruksi Kyungsoo, posisi yang awalnya membungkuk sambil memegang lutut itu kini kembali tegap, lelaki itu menghirup rakus oksigen dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, terus berulang–ulang sampai nafasnya normal. Setelah itu dia kembali menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, apa benar kau kemarin terkunci dikamar mandi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tapi kau baik–baik saja kan?"

"Aku baik–baik saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum meyakinkan. "Tapi dari mana kau tahu?"

"Park Chanyeol sunbae yang memberi tahu, dia bilang siapapun pelakunya harus mengaku atau hukumannya ditambah dua kali lipat."

"Lalu ada yang mengaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran dan jawaban Ken adalah gelangan. "Tidak ada yang mengaku."

"Oh. Yasudah biarkan saja, aku yakin karma pasti berlaku kok."

"Ya." Ken mengiyakan.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus hati–hati Kyungsoo, ayo kembali ke kelas." Gadis itu mengangguk, dia lalu berjalan beriringan bersam Ken melewati lorong–lorong berisi penuh siswa–siswi yang berlalu lalang menuju kelas mereka masing–masing. Keduanya sudah mencapai kelas Ken terlebih dahulu, mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Aku masuk dulu. Pulang nanti kita akan kedepan bersama, oke?"

"Oke." Ken melambai lalu lelaki itu memasuki kelasnya. Kyungsoo berbalik hendak menuju kekelasnya jika saja dia tidak berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"Hai.." Kyungsoo menyapa gadis yang menunduk fokus pada ponselnya itu dengan ceria, sementara yang disapa mendongak dan mengedip sekali.

"Kyungsoo?" Ucapnya nyaris tak percaya.

"Hai Yana." Yana terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar setelah perfom kemarin kau terkunci dikamar mandi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ternyata berita itu tersebar luas ya sampai–sampai semua orang tahu.

"Apa kau baik–baik saja?" Yana bertanya diiringi seringaian tipis.

"Aku baik kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis tanpa tahu makna dibalik pertanyaan Yana barusan, gadis bermata bulat itupun langsung berpamitan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Yana yang kini menelfon seseorang.

"Lisa, sepertinya kita sudah menang sebelum bertempur." Ucapnya dibarengi senyum senang. Lalu terdengar sebuah suara tawa dari sebrang sana. Senang? Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak. Saat Yana menyuruh Lisa untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo, gadis itu sudah dikerjai terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum Lisa bertindak. Bagus bukan? Siapa orang itu? Yana sangat ingin berterimakasih padanya.

"Kau benar. Aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun, hm."

"Lisa, sepertinya kita punya teman."

"Teman yang sama–sama membenci Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Ternyata ada orang lain yang punya keinginan unjuk mengerjai anak itu selain aku. Haha!"

"Kita harus menjadikan orang itu partner."

"Kau benar." Yana berguman pelan, ekor matanya lalu menatap kedepan dengan serius.

"Aku harus menghancurkannya." Bisiknya diiringi seringaian tipis disudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring saat pelajaran Kimia hari ini telah berakhir. Kyungsoo segera membereskan peralatan belajarnya saat Guru Lee sudah meninggalkan kelas, membuat Baekhyun teman sebangkunya itu berfikir apakah gerangan yang membuat Kyungsoo buru–buru.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun menopang dagu, menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan kekelas Kai sunbae." Jawaban Kyungsoo barusan membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget, namun detik berikutnya gadis imut bak Barbie itu tersenyum jahil.

"Wah, apakah ini kode?" Kyungsoo selesai menyimpan bukunya kembali kedalam tas, gadis itu lalu meraih sebuah plastik bening berisi kemeja milik Kai yang sudah dia cuci sendiri dengan sepenuh hati kemarin.

"Kode apa?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ya kode jika ada sesuatu diantara kalian." Goda Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung gugup.

"Tidak kok, tidak ada apa–apa." Elak si gadis bermata bulat.

"Tidak bagaimana? Kau memakai kemeja Kai sunbae dan diantar olehnya kemarin, bukankah itu kode jika dia menyukaimu?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya naik turun semakin menggoda Kyungsoo yang merona.

"Ish, kau ini apa sih. Sudah sana pergi ke kantin dan tunggu aku disana, setelah mengembalikan kemeja Kai sunbae aku akan menyusulmu." Kyungsoo lalu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum–senyum seorang diri. Astaga! Kyungsoo itu tidak peka atau sok polos? Sudah jelas Kai itu menyukainya. Dilihat dari perilaku lelaki itu, semua orang yang melihatpun akan menarik kesimpulan yang sama dengannya jika ketua OSIS itu punya rasa kepada Kyungsoo. Ck! Baekhyun menggelang–gelang, dasar Kyungsoo tidak peka. Gadis itu lalu bangkit, mengajak Mino menuju kantin bersama.

"Kau sendiri saja, kau sudah ditunggu tuh." Mino menjawab ajakan pergi Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah pintu kelas dengan dagunya, dan saat Baekhyun memutar kepalanya itulah dia menemukan seseorang yang –ingin sekali dia hindari itu sudah berdiri seperti raksasa memenuhi pintu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Park sialan itu! Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia akan membuatku kembali malu? Ringis Baekhyun dalam hati, memilih tetap diam karna bagaimanapun dia masih punya rasa malu setelah insiden 'salah cium' waktu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya dipintu kelas XII A, kelas milik Kai. Manik bulatnya memperhatikan kelas kakak senior tersebut, mencari–cari dimanakah sosok Kai berada, namun lelaki itu tidak ada disana. Apa Kai berada diruang OSIS ya?

"Sedang apa disini?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak, menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang perempuan –yang sepertinya kakak kelas– tengah berdiri dengan tatapan menyelidik kearahnya. Um, jika tidak salah dia juga anggota OSIS yang ikut juga dalam kegiatan MOS kemarin.

"Um, maaf sunbae. Aku mencari Kai oppa."

"Kai oppa?" Gadis didepannya menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam, ekor matanya melirik Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah dengan senyum sinis, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tapi sepertinya Kai oppa tidak ada dikelasnya ya?"

"Dia memang tidak ada disini, kau ada perlu apa dengannya?" Kyungsoo mundur selangkah. Dilihat dari nada bicaranya yang tidak bersahabat, Kyungsoo sudah tahu jika sunbae ini tidak suka dengannya. Tapi kenapa? Memang dia pernah punya salah dengannya?

"Uh..a–aku ada urusan dengannya." Kyungsoo refleks menyembunyikan kemeja itu kebelakang tubuhnya, tapi sayang gerakannya itu sudah ditangkap oleh sunbae yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya. Dahi mulus itu mengkerut, lalu dia bergerak cepat berusaha merebut apa yang Kyungsoo bawa dengan paksa.

"Apa itu? Berikan!"

"Jangan sunbae!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai masih berada diruang Tata Usaha sekolah bersama Xiumin. Didepannya sudah ada computer utama yang menayangkan gambaran seluruh Cctv yang terpasang dipenjuru sekolah. Ya! Kai sedang mencari siapa pelaku yang berani membully Kyungsoo kemarin.

"Dia berfikir disana tidak ada Cctv karna kamar mandi itu rusak dan masih dalam perbaikan, tapi nyatanya dia salah." Xiumin berkomentar, ikut melihat gambaran kejadian tersebut. Dari kamare pengintai yang terpasang cukup tinggi dan tersembunyi itu, Kai bisa melihat semuanya. Dimulai dari dua orang gadis yang masuk kesana cukup lama, lalu setelahnya sosok Kyungsoo yang memasuki wc seorang diri.

"Menurutmu dua orang itu pelakunya?" Tanya Xiumin, menyinggung dua gadis berkaca mata dan berkepang dua itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Kai, matanya masih memperhatikan layar computer dengan serius. Waktu berjalan lagi dan dua gadis itu keluar dari sana yang artinya Kyungsoo seorang diri didalam. Kai masih menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, lalu tanpa diduga seseorang tampak memasuki kamar mandi tersebut sambil memperhatikan sekeliling seolah mengawasi apakah ada yang melihatnya atau tidak. Jika dilihat dari gerak–gerik mencurigakannya,

"Itu dia." Kai bangkit dengan tangan terkepal. "Sial!" Umpatnya lalu berbalik pergi.

"Kau akan kemana Kai?" Xiumin bertanya saat lelaki itu mencapai pintu.

"Mencari penghianat itu, tentu saja."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Dan ternyata mbak Yana yang dituduh–tuduh bukanlah pelakunya XDD

Tapi siapa yang Kai maksud penghianat itu? Hoya tebakkk!

 **.**

Terakhir update bulan Oktober 2015, dan sekarang sudah memasuki Januari 2016! Ngga kerasa uda setahun macet(?)nya yaaaaa XDD

Hoho!

Masih adakah yang berminat dan menunggu fanfict ini? Hehe!

Gimana? Laxy merasa agak kurang pede *seperti biasa* sama chapter ini. Nulisnya marathon, banyak thypo dan ranjau! Jadi harap dimengerti guys! ^^

Semoga di chapter ini nggak kecewa ya ^^

Chapter depan diusahain update fast, Laxy usahain bukan janji ya :V Soalnya Laxy sudah memasuki bulan–bulan rawan/? Jarang free guys.

Oke!

 **.**

TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MEM-BACA, MEM-FOLLOW, MEM-FAVORITKAN DAN KHUSUSNYA ME-RIVIEW FANFICTION INI ^^

BIG THANKS AND BIG LOVE ^^

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER ^^

AND

SARANGHAE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Pink Romance Chapter 6**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch/GS, Romance, Fluff, School Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU NOT LIKE!**

 **Riview?**

 **Thanks All {}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua anggota OSIS sudah berkumpul diruangan mereka, berjajar disebuah meja bundar besar dengan sosok Kai yang duduk dikepala meja dengan tenang. Tentu saja dia ada disana, dia kan ketua OSIS.

"Oke, kita mulai." Xiumin yang berdiri disisi Kai berdehem pelan, matanya menatap fokus pada lembaran kertas ditangannya. Tradisi sebelum pelaksanaan hari Orientasi Siswa baru, mereka anggota OSIS akan melakukan sumpah 'Tradisi' terlebih dahulu.

"Pertama, selama masa Orientasi siswa, senior berhak memberikan tugas yang pantas dan tidak berlebih. Kedua, senior selalu benar dalam batas yang wajar. Ketiga, senior berhak memarahi junior apabila melakukan kesalahan namun masih dalam batasan. Keempat, senior harus dihormati dalam artian agar tidak ada junior yang bisa berbuat sesuka hati. Kelima, sebagai senior harus bisa mengayomi calon adik kelas dan memberikan contoh teladan yang baik." Xiumin selaku sekretaris OSIS terus membacakan peraturan–peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi sesuai apa yang sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

"Dan terakhir," Xiumin membalik kertas terakhir lalu tersenyum kecil. "Dilarang menyakiti, menghukum secara fisik atau membully adik kelas atau jabatan kalian akan dicopot dan dicap sebagai penghianat. Sekian, terimakasih. Bertanda tangan disini, Ketua OSIS, Kim Kai." Xiumin menyudahi pidatonya, lalu bergerak mengambil duduk disebelah pacarnya sendiri, Jongdae.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Si ketua bertanya, namun yang dia dapat adalah gelangan dari para anggota. Mengangguk mengerti, dia lalu bangkit dengan ekspresi khas andalannya.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kalian sudah paham. Rapat hari ini selesai."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Berhenti!" Kyungsoo menoleh, menemukan sosok yang dia cari tengah berjalan dengan santai kearahnya.

"Kai Oppa," Serunya lalu segera berlari mendekati lelaki tersebut, bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya menghindari tatapan sinis kakak kelas wanita yang sedari tadi berusaha merebut kemeja ditangannya. Kyungsoo lalu menunduk, mendesah kecewa karna kemeja milik Kai yang sudah dia cuci dan disetrika serapi mungkin dengan penuh cinta itu harus kusut. Ah!

"Seolhyun," Kai menjeda ucapannya, menatap penuh arti kearah gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya tersebut dengan ekspresi datar.

"Temui aku saat jam terakhir diruang OSIS," Gumannya sebelum menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sosok Seolhyun yang nampak mendengus, menatap tak suka kearah Kyungsoo.

"Cih! Sial!" Umpatnya lalu segera pergi dari sana. Damnt it! Kenapa juga Kai harus peduli pada bocah tengik tersebut?

"Kai Oppa, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan tanpa mendapat respon, gadis itu akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan menurut saja saat Kai membawanya kearah kantin sekolah. Hell, untuk apa mereka kesini? Keduanya memasuki kantin dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor dibelakangnya seperti seekor anak anjing. Suasana dikantin yang awalnya penuh ramai mendadak jadi hening saat sepasang manusia itu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengantri makanan dulu." Kai menarik salah satu kursi dibangku paling belakang sebelum pergi menuju konter kantin untuk mengantri makan siang. Dan Kyungsoo? Gadis itu tengah malu setengah mati saat ini, bagaimana tidak? Semua pasang mata tengah menatapnya saat ini. Si ketua OSIS yang tenar itu bersama seorang adik kelas berdua dikantin? What to the hell? Beberapa gadis penggemar dari kelas sebelah nampak menjerit–jerit iri sambil menatap penuh kepo kearah Kyungsoo.

Sial!

Kyungsoo sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Maaf lama," Kai lalu muncul, meletakkan nampan berisi dua porsi kentang goreng dan jus jeruk. Lelaki itu lalu menarik kursi tepat didepan Kyungsoo, terlihat santai mengabaikan tatapan semua orang.

"Su– sunbae–"

"Ck, kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Uh –anu, maksudku Oppa,"

"Hn?" Kyungsoo menunduk, meremas plastik berisi kemeja kusut lelaki didepannya itu. Uh, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa dengan santai memakan kentang gorengnya sementara semua pasang mata dikantin ini tengah menatap kearahnya?

"Aku malu." Kai berhenti mengunyah, lalu mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang wajahnya memerah. Pandangannya lalu menatap kesekeliling dan berdecak saat semua orang yang berada disana buru–buru mengalihkan pandangan darinya setelah tertangkap basah menatapnya.

"Abaikan saja." Guman Kai tanpa minat lalu menyeruput jusnya, pandangan lelaki itu lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih cemas.

"Makan kentang gorengmu," Perintahnya datar. Kyungsoo mengguman pelan, meletakkan kemeja Kai dipangkuannya lalu mulai memakan kentang gorengnya pelan. Ah! Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini ya? Apa karna dia sedang makan berdua dikantin sekolah seperti sepasang kekasih? Tersenyum malu, gadis bermata bulat seperti burung hantu itu lalu mendongak menatap kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Oppa," Panggilnya yang dibalas gumanan ringan oleh Kai.

"Um, sunbae wanita tadi–"

"Seolhyun, teman sekelas dan anggota OSIS." Tapi sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan anggota, batin Kai dalam hati. Lelaki itu lalu menatap ekspresi Kyungsoo yang hanya membulatkan bibir hatinya dengan lucu sambil memasukkan kentang goreng disana.

"Dia membuat kemejamu menjadi seperti ini." Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat kemeja diatas pahanya dan menunjukkannya pada Kai dengan wajah sedih. "Padahal aku sudah mencucinya, tapi Seolhyun sunbae membuatnya jadi kusut. Maafkan aku ya Oppa, aku akan membuatnya rapi lagi. Mungkin besok baru akan aku kembalikan." Ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan ekspresi menyesalnya.

"Jadi karna itu kau kekelasku?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Maaf ya Oppa."

"Tidak masalah." Kai menjawab dengan santai, seolah itu bukan sebuah masalah besar. "Kau bisa mencucinya ulang, atau mungkin tidak usah. Kemeja itu bisa kau simpan saja untukmu."

"Y–ye?"

Menyimpan kemeja Kai? Oh! Neptunus, Kyungsoo menatap sunbaenya itu dengan mata membulat.

"Maksud Oppa, kemeja ini boleh kusimpan?"

"Hn."

"Untukku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan lelaki didepannya memutar bola mata malas.

"Untukmu!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan jeritan memalukan yang mungkin saja dengan tidak tahu diri akan keluar dari bibirnya tersebut. Oh ayolah, ini mungkin hanya hal kecil, tapi untuk Kyungsoo ini adalah hal yang sangat penting. Mungkin juga ini hanya sebuah kemeja, yang bisa Kyungsoo dapatkan dengan mudah ditoko atau mall, tapi yang membuatnya special adalah Kai. Kemeja ini milik Kai, kemeja yang pastinya ditempeli bau tubuh milik Kai yang 'khas'. Ah, betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo saat ini. Dia akan mendedikasikan kemeja ini sebagai benda paling bersejarah dikamarnya, atau mungkin dia akan menyimpan kemeja ini didalam museum khusunya –lemari. Haha!

"Apa tidak apa–apa?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ini kan kemeja sekolah Oppa,"

"Lalu yang kupakai saat ini apa?" Kyungsoo menatap lelaki didepannya dan benar saja, Kai memakai kemeja lain yang sama dibalik blazzernya. Kyungsoo mengangguk–ngangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih Oppa," Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar yang cantik, sepertinya dia sudah sangat nyaman memanggil kakak kelasnya ini dengan sebutan Oppa, dan nampaknya Kai juga tidak keberatan dipanggil demikian oleh Hoobae manisnya tersebut.

"Kau baik sekali, bagaimana aku membalas semua jasamu Oppa?" Kai terdiam sejenak, lelaki itu terlihat berfikir.

"Kau mau melakukan apapun?"

"Ya, apapun Oppa." Seru Kyungsoo semangat, tak menyadari bahwa sudut bibir Kai tengah menyeringai saat ini.

"Hm, aku ingin makan Bibimbap."

"Bibimbap?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi kekedai ya."

"Tidak, aku ingin Bibimbap buatan sendiri." Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya lucu, menatap tak mengerti kearah Kai. Buatan sendiri? Apakah.. apakah, Kyungsoo mendadak jadi parno sendiri saat otak kecilnya memikirkan kemungkinan–kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Gadis itu menelan saliva gugup.

"A–apa Oppa mau kubuatkan Bibimbap untuk bekal makan siang?" Kyungsoo menunggu dengan berdebar dan seketika hendak meledak karna bahagia saat Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tersenyum lebar, Kyungsoo lalu megangguk semangat. Ah, rasanya seperti memenangkan lotre saja.

"Baiklah, aku besok akan membuatkan Oppa bekal makan siang." Janjinya kelewat semangat, membuat Kai dibuat tersenyum tipis karnanya. Kyungsoo so cute!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seolhyun menyukai Kai.

Itu sudah menjadi sebuah rahasia umum sejak dua tahun terakhir. Well, gadis itu memang jatuh hati pada lelaki tersebut, sedikit terobsesi malah. Dia rela melakukan apapun, masuk ke Organisasi Intra Sekolah, bahkan membayar beberapa ribu won kepada pihak Tata Usaha agar dia selalu satu kelas dengan Kai.

Berlebihan, namun itulah Seolhyun. Menempel seperti benalu disekitar Kai dan kadang kala melakukan hal 'mengerikan' seperti melabrak beberapa siswi yang terang–terangan memiliki ketertarikan pada Kai. Memberantas hama, itulah istilah yang dia sebut pada beberapa siswi yang dengan berani mendekati Kai. Tak terhitung sudah berapa adik kelas atau teman seangkatan yang jadi bahan labrakannya. Dan Kai? Lelaki itu risih, tentu saja. Namun selama ini dia selalu acuh tak acuh karna belakangan memang tidak ada wanita disekolah ini yang cukup untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Tidak sebelum Kyungsoo datang.

Si gadis mungil yang pertama kali dia temui dilapangan sekolah dan nyaris dikerjai oleh rekan–rekannya.

Dan itu adalah masalah besar untuk Seolhyun. Kyungsoo adalah sebuah hama baginya, apalagi dia menemukan fakta bahwa Kai sepertinya memiliki suatu 'perasaan' padanya. Lihat saja bagaimana tatapan serta perlakuan lelaki itu pada Kyungsoo.

Cih! Seolhyun tentu saja tidak terima! Dan seperti sebelum–sebelumnya, dia harus memberantas hama tersebut. Ya, Seolhyun sudah melakukannya. Mengunci Kyungsoo dikamar mandi anak kelas dua dan menyiramnya dengan seember air. Ah, mungkin belum cukup jika Kai akan membelanya, membuat Seolhyun jadi bertekat bahwa dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain untuk memberantas hama tersebut sampai ke akar–akarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi nyaring sejak satu menit yang lalu, Kyungsoo segera berkemas. Siang ini dia akan mampir ke pasar tradisional dulu membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat Bibimbap besok. Aaa! Kyungsoo merasa semangat sekali, rasanya dia tidak sabar untuk segera menanti hari esok.

"Oe, kita mau beli ramen dikedai ujung sekolah. Kau mau ikut?" Bobby muncul lalu langsung merangkul Kyungsoo, membuat kegiatan gadis manis yang sebelumnya hendak menyampirkan tas dikedua bahunya itu terhenti.

"Kedainya baru dibuka, ada diskon besar–besaran disana lho." Sahut Taehyun memberi tahu, dia berjalan disisi Mino yang sudah bersiap pergi. Kyungsoo nampak menyesal, ah dia sebenarnya ingin ikut, tapi kan dia harus pergi ke pasar.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun disebelahnya. "Aku saja ikut lho."

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku ada urusan." Balas Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah tak enak. Dia melepas rangkulan Bobby lalu menyampirkan tali tas dikedua punggung sempitnya.

"Lain kali saja ya, aku sedang buru–buru. Selamat bersenang–senang." Kyungsoo melambai kearah teman–temannya lalu berlalu keluar dari kelas dengan sedikit terburu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Ken sudah berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya dengan senyum khas miliknya.

"Hai." Sapanya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo teringat untuk pergi menuju gerbang sekolah bersama–sama.

"Hai," Balas Kyungsoo.

"Pulang?"

Ken mengangguk, lalu memberi isyarat agar gadis itu berjalan disebelahnya melewati lorong–lorong koridor menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ada acara sepulang sekolah ini?" Tanya Ken menatap Kyungsoo disisinya. Dilihat dari ekpresinya, lelaki itu berharap bahwa Kyungsoo menggelang.

"Um, sebenarnya teman–teman mengajakku makan dia kedai ramen baru diujung sekolah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menolak ikut. Aku ada urusan,"

"Huh? Urusan apa?"

"Ke pasar." Jawab Kyungsoo semangat. "Aku mau membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

"Sendiri?"

"Ya!" Ken menautkan kedua alisnya, lelaki itu nampak berfikir sejenak. Dan karna teralu lama berfikir, Ken tak sadar jika mereka sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah, Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan berniat berpamitan pada temannya itu.

"Sampai sini saja, aku pergi dulu ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu berbalik hendak pergi sebelum Ken memanggilnya kembali.

"Kyungsoo!" Yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku ikut, menemanimu?" Tanyanya pelan, ditatapnya ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tengah mempertimbangkan jawaban. Ah, Ken harap Kyungsoo akan mengangguk kali ini.

"Ide bagus, kau bisa membantuku nanti." Sahut Kyungsoo semangat. Ken tersenyum lebar, lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis manis yang diam–diam menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

"Jadi aku boleh ikut?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, ayo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai, dengarkan aku dulu! Kau tidak bisa memberhentikanku seperti ini." Seolhyun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan tergesa mengejar sosok Kai yang hendak keluar dari ruang OSIS. Apa–apaan ini? Kai memintanya datang kesini hanya untuk mencopot jabatannya sebagai anggota OSIS? Hei, dia masih punya sekitar tuju bulan untuk masa periodenya. Tentu dia tidak akan terima jabatan yang dari dulu susah payah dia upayakan itu dicopot seenak hati.

"KAI!" Gadis itu akhirnya berteriak, dan sukses karna lelaki tan itu akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan pintu. Dengan cepat Seolhyun mengejar lelaki itu dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Kai mendesis pelan, membawa masuk kedua tangannya kedalam saku seragam.

"Kufikir kau sudah memahaminya, mulai besok jangan datang lagi ataupun terlibat dalam organisasi ini."

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus berhenti?" Sahut Seolhyun tidak terima, gadis itu menatap tajam menantang kearah Kai yang mendecakkan lidahnya tak minat. Dengan tatapan datar, Kai berucap.

"Karna aku ingin, kau puas?" Sahut Kai acuh dan Seolhyun nampak tidak terima. Gadis itu lalu mendecih sebal, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tidak! Dia tidak terima semua ini. Pasti ini gara–gara gadis menyebalkan itu. Gadis yang dia benci sejak pertama kali dia muncul disekolah ini.

"Kau bohong! Pasti gadis tengik tadi mengatakan sesuatu padamu ya?" Kai sontak menatap tajam kearah Seolhyun yang terkekeh senang. Tuh kan, Kai akan bereaksi jika menyangkut adik kelas sialan itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gadis tengik hm?"

"Itu. Adik kelas yang tadi, gadis jelek dengan mata seperti kelereng itu. Siapa namanya? Kyungju? Kyungsoo?" Bibir tipis Seolhyun mencebik remeh saat mengatakan itu, mengabaikan ekspresi keras diwajah Kai.

"Jaga mulutmu!"

"Nah! Kau membelanya kan? Apa yang kau lihat dari gadis jelek itu sih? Lihatlah aku yang sudah dua tahun ini selalu disisimu!"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk berada disisiku!"

"Tapi kau tahu'kan jika aku suka padamu!" Kai mendecih, lalu pria itu sedikit membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Seolhyun yang sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Kau fikir aku peduli tentang hal itu?" Ucap Kai datar, lelaki itu lalu mengapit dagu Seolhyun kuat sampai gadis itu meringis kecil.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku mengeluarkanmu hm? Camkan baik–baik ini penghianat!" Kai menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Seolhyun.

"Kau fikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Kai menjeda ucapannya sejenak, memperkuat cengkramannya sampai Seolhyun merintih pelan. "Kau mengunci Kyungsoo dikamar mandi kemarin siang setelah acara Inagurasi kan?"

Deg!

Seolhyun langsung terdiam dengan mata membulat lebar. Ditatapnya wajah Kai yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Sial! Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini tahu apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kau fikir aku bodoh? Lain kali, perhatikan sekelilingmu apakah ada kamera pengawas atau tidak sebelum melakukan sesuatu." Sentak Kai datar lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Seolhyun yang masih diam mematung dan segera berlalu dari sana. Benar juga, dia tidak menyadari adanya kamera pengintai disana. Sial! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa akan hal itu?

"Argh! Sialan!" Seolhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal sambil menjerit keras. Ah, jadi ini alasan kenapa Kai mengeluarkannya dari Organisasi? Sial. Semua ini karna Kyungsoo, adik kelas sialan itu.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutmu sunbae, itu terlihat mengerikan." Seolhyun sontak menghentikan aksi mengacak rambutnya, tatapan tajamnya lalu dia bawa kebelakang dimana seorang gadis yang dia yakini anak kelas satu berdiri tak jauh dari belakangnya.

"Apa urusanmu hah?" Sentaknya kesal. Sang Hoobae tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Seolhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Jang Hanna, kau bisa memanggilku Yana."

"Aku tak peduli." Si gadis hoobae yang ternyata Yana itu memasang senyum manis, lalu menarik kembali tangannya yang di abaikan oleh Seolhyun. Well, tadi dia memang berjalan disekitar sini dan dengan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Seolhyun dan Kai. Karna penasaran, dia akhirnya menguping dan memahami apa yang tengah terjadi. Apalagi setelah Seolhyun menyebut–nyebut nama Kyungsoo. Aaa, ada sebuah peluang disini dan dia harus memanfaatkannya.

"Hm, maaf tapi aku mendengar apa yang terjadi saat tak sengaja lewat sekitar sini." Seolhyun mendengus tak suka, gadis itu mengabaikan ucapan Yana dan berniat pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu sunbae, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu!" Langkah Seolhyun terhenti, dia lalu berbalik menatap kearah Hoobaenya dengan dahi berkerut. Mengucapkan terimakasih? Untuk apa? Memang apa yang telah dia lakukan untuk adik kelas didepannya ini? Mengenalnya saja tidak.

"Kau pasti bingung ya. Hm, aku ingin berterimakasih karna telah mengunci Kyungsoo dikamar mandi kemarin siang." Yana tersenyum tipis, membuat sudut bibirnya terlihat seperti tengah menyeringai.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengerjainya setelah Inagurasi. Eh, tapi kau sudah melakukannya dahulu. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, terimakasih karna telah membully Kyungsoo." Yana kemudian terkekeh senang. Sementara Seolhyun nampaknya sudah mulai paham. Gadis cantik itu lalu mendekat dan menatap penuh minat kearah Yana. Hem, sepertinya gadis didepannya ini punya pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Sepertinya kita punya tujuan yang sama."

"Hem, kau membenci Kyungsoo kan sunbae?"

"Ya. Sangat!" Sahut Seolhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia lalu menatap Yana dengan senyum bersahabat.

"Sepertinya kita bisa menjadi teman," Seolhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan kekehan senang oleh Yana.

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Um, apa lagi ya yang kurang?" Kyungsoo sibuk mengaduk–ngaduk isi tas belanjaannya, memastikan bahan apa lagi yang kurang. Sementara Ken, lelaki disebelahnya itu hanya tersenyum sambil menenteng dua plastik berisi sayur dan daging.

"Sosis, apa sudah?"

"Ah." Kyungsoo langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Aish! Bagimana bisa dia lupa membeli sosis? Itukan bahan utama.

"Benar, aku belum beli sosis. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku!" Kyungsoo lalu mendekati salah satu stand dan membeli beberapa potong sosis. Setelah dirasa semua cukup, gadis manis tersebut segera mengajak Ken keluar dari area pasar menuju halte terdekat.

"Ada kedai ice cream disana, kau mau?" Ken menunjuk sebuah kedai mungil diujung jalan dengan telunjuknya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mau!" Serunya lalu berjalan mendahului Ken menuju kedai tersebut dan memesan satu cup ice cream rasa coklat, vanilla dan camarel. Sementara Ken memesan rasa green tea dan vanilla. Keduanya lalu menduduki salah satu kursi untuk menikmati ice cream manis tersebut. Berbincang santai sambil sesekali tertawa jika ada salah satu diantara mereka yang menceritakan hal konyol.

"Kau cantik saat tertawa."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo sontak saja menghentikan tawanya setelah Ken memujinya. Tanpa sadar pipi gadis itu merona merah, dia malu. Namun perasaannya biasa saja, beda juah jika yang mengatakannya adalah seorang Kai. Mungkin dia akan langsung mimisan jika Kai memujinya cantik.

"Jangan memujiku, aku malu tahu." Seru Kyungsoo dan Ken tertawa dibuatnya. Gadis itu lalu mengambil ponselnya, mengambil satu selfie konyol bersama Ken.

Sore hari sudah datang saat keduanya meninggalkan kedai ice cream dan menuju halte terdekat untuk pulang. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin pulang sendiri karna arah rumahnya dengan rumah Ken berlawanan, namun lelaki itu tetap keukeuh mengantarnya bahkan sampai depan rumahnya.

"Mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengambil alih kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dengan ikhlas Ken jinjing untuknya. Dia tunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada lelaki tersebut.

"Aku akan langsung pulang saja." Ken menatap kearah rumahnya sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa besok disekolah.." Serunya pelan lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melambai kearahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, terimakasih banyak ya Ken.." Saat tubuh Ken menghilang dibalik tikungan kompleks, Kyungsoo segera membuka pagar rumahnya dan memasuki kediamannya tersebut dengan senang. Kakinya melangkah kearah dapur, menyimpan belanjaannya kedalam kulkas sebelum menaiki anak tangga menuju kearah kamarnya. Keadaan rumah yang sepi membuat gadis itu yakin bahwa Kakak dan Orangtuanya belum pelang.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya diatas ranjang saat dia mencapai kamar, tanpa melepas sepatu dan baju, Kyungsoo segera meraih ponselnya dan membuka sosmed. Beranda facebooknya muncul, jemari lentiknya lalu menekan layar bergambar kamera, lalu memilih salah satu foto selfienya dengan Ken dikedai tadi.

 **Cute Pororo menambahkan satu foto baru.**

' **Di kedai ice cream bersama Ken ^^'**

 **Kirim!**

Beberapa detik menunggu, foto selfienya bersama Ken yang sedang memegang sendok ice cream itu terunggah dan detik itu pula sebuah komentar muncul.

 **KimJ : Pacarmu?**

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, kemudian jemarinya menari–nari diatas layar touch screen untuk mengetik balasan.

 **Cute Pororo : Apa kami terlihat sedang pacaran?**

 **KimJ : Hm, cocok.**

Terkikik kecil, Kyungsoo lalu mengirim pesan pribadi kepada akun KimJ tersebut.

 **Cute Pororo : Dia bukan pacarku kok**

 **KimJ : Jika itu pacarmu, aku tidak peduli kok. Tak ada hubungannya denganku kan?**

 **Cute Pororo : YA! Kau marah ya? Kekekeke! Sungguh, dia hanya temanku kok. Tadi dia mengantarku pergi kepasar lho.**

 **KimJ : Pasar?**

 **Cute Pororo : Yup! Aku ingin membuat bekal besok.**

 **KimJ : Oh, untuk siapa?**

 **Cute Pororo : Sssst. Ini rahasia dong!**

 **KimJ : Oh.. Tidak mau mengatakannya padaku? Oke.**

 **Cute Pororo : Hei.. Kau ini kenapa sih? Marah ya?**

 **KimJ : Tidak.**

 **Cute Pororo : Hei..**

Kyungsoo merengut, menemukan teman sosmednya tersebut meninggalkan percakapan. Tumben sekali, biasanya KimJ itu akan selalu kepo dan bertanya apapun padanya sampai dia merasa puas. Nah lihat sekarang, dia bahkan off tanpa pamitan kepadanya. Merengut kecil sambil mematikan ponsel, gadis manis bermata bulat itu segera bangkit dari ranjang untuk mencapai kamar mandi, dia ingin ganti baju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo yang sengaja bangun pagi–pagi sekali itu nampak terburu menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Keadaan rumah masih sepi karna hanya dia satu–satunya anggota keluarga yang terbangun duluan, gadis manis yang bahkan masih memakai piyama itu segera meraih apron berenda warna pink miliknya yang tersampir manis ditembok sisi kulkas, mengaitkan talinya cepat sebelum menggulung rambut sebahunya menjadi cepol asal keatas. Nah! Dia siap.

Pertama, nasi putih. Kyungsoo menghidupkan rice cooker, mencucui bersih beras sebelum memasukkannya kedalam rice cooker. Kemudian gadis itu mengambil bahan–bahan yang kemarin dibelinya bersama Ken dipasar dan meletakkannya diatas meja konter. Mencuci sayur, daging dan sosis. Jemari–jemari mungilnya yang lentik mulai bekerja, memotong bawang dan beberapa bumbu yang diperlukan, sebisa mungkin dia melakukannya dengan cermat, mencoba memasak tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. Tentu saja, dia ingin bekal untuk sunbae'nya ini terlihat cantik dan menarik.

Hampir memakan waktu satu jam untuk Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masakannya. Kini dia tinggal menatanya kedalam kotak bekal berukuran sedang bergambar pororo biru miliknya. Kyungsoo mulai memasukkan nasinya, menyusun sayur, sosis goreng, telur gulung dan beberapa potong tomat serta kimbab. Tak lupa dan yang terpenting untuk melengkapi Bibimbapnya, Kyungsoo memasukkan saus tomat sebagai pemanis.

Nah!

Bibimbap special untuk Kai sunbae sudah selesai. Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya, buru–buru menutup kotak bekalnya dengan hati–hati dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah papper bag berwarna coklat. Kyungsoo melihat sisa bahan, dia kemudian jadi kepikiran pada seseorang. Ken. Ya lelaki itu. Kyungsoo lalu mengambil kotak bekal lain yang lebih kecil, mengisinya dengan nasi dan Bibimbap. Dia harus memberikan Bibimbap ini kepada Ken sebagai rasa terimakasih karna telah berbaik hati menemaninya berbelanja, bahkan membawakan belanjaannya kemarin dipasar. Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum–senyum seorang diri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kai nanti jika menerima bekal buatannya saat sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan konyolnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Gadis itu terlonjak, berbalik dan menemukan kakak kandungnya yang masih setengah ngantuk itu memasuki dapur, mendekati kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Gege mengagetkanku saja," Ucap Kyungsoo sebal lalu memasukkan bekal untuk Ken menjadi satu dalam papper bag. Ekor mata tajam milik Kris memperhatikan apa yang adiknya itu lakukan.

"Tumben kau buat bekal," Ucapnya dengan dahi mengernyit, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengguman sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu sibuk membereskan sisa–sia kekacauan, diam–diam Kris melihat isi papper bag milik Kyungsoo, dia semakin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat ada dua kotak bekal disana.

"Kau membuat bekal untuk seseorang ya?"

"Hm." Kris terdiam sejenak dengan wajah berfikirnya. Oh.. apakah! Kris menyeringai, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, ekspresi menyebalkan muncul diwajah tampannya saat dia menemukan sebuah topik yang bisa digunakan untuk mengerjai adik manisnya tersebut.

"Pasti bekal itu untuk sunbaemu kemarin kan?" Kyungsoo kembali tersentak, dengan mata membulat dia tatap kakaknya yang tengah menaikkan kedua alisnya naik turun dengan genit tersebut, kaget.

"Aku benar kan?" Gumannya menyebalkan sementara Kyungsoo mulai gugup setengah mati, merutuk dalam hati bagaimana bisa Kris mengetahuinya.

"Ti–tidak kok." Jawab Kyungsoo mencoba mengelak, namun gagal karna kedua pipinya yang tembam sudah merona tipis, itu semakin membuat Kris semangat mengerjai adiknya tersebut.

"Siapa nama sunbaemu itu? Kai?" Kris manggut–manggut sok mengerti. "Kakak kelas hitam itu ya?"

"YA!" Kyungsoo berseru tidak terima. Demi gigi milik Bobby, Kai itu tidak hitam! Dia tan, dia seksi. Hell, tidak bisakah mata tajam Kris itu membedakan mana yang hitam dan tan? Pernah melihat Ace Kiseki no Sedai? Kulit Kai itu seperti milik Aomine, eksotis seksi. Demi Tuhan!

"Hitam..Hitam..Hitam," Kris bersenandung pelan, membuat Kyungsoo semakin terbakar.

"YA! Kai itu tidak hitam dia itu seksi tauuuu!" Kyungsoo kembali berseru, menatap jengkel kearah wajah menyebalkan milik Kris yang kini sudah terbahak lebar. Ish! Yang jelek itu Kris. Lihat bagaimana mulutnya yang terbuka lebar saat tertawa tersebut. Tidak elegan dan menggelikan. Kyungsoo mendengus, melirik bahan sisa yang baru saja dia bereskan diatas meja. Dengan jahil dia lalu mengambil beberapa potong timun yang tak terpakai, lalu mulai melemparkannya kearah wajah Kris.

Pok!

Timun itu sukses mendarat didepan bibir Kris dan nyaris membuat lelaki itu tersedak. Sial!

"KYUNGSOO!" Pekiknya tak terima dan kali ini ganti Kyungsoo yang terpingkal, mengambil beberapa potong sayur yang layu dan kembali menghujani wajah Kris dengan benda tersebut. Sepasang saudara itu kembali bertengkar, mengabaikan sosok Nyonya Do yang baru saja bangun dan hendak memasak itu menggelangkan kepalanya dipintu masuk dapur, sudah biasa menemukan putra dan putrinya yang tengah bersikap seperti kucing dan tikus itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki sekolahnya dengan semangat pagi ini, ditangan kanannya ada sebuah papper bag. Ya! Itu berisi kotak bekal untuk Kai dan Ken. Dengan langkah ringan sambil sesekali bernyanyi riang, Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dan mendudukkan diri dikursinya. Baekhyun sudah datang, sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Ah! Sedari tadi ada nomor tak dikenal yang terus mengirim pesan tak penting kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun.." Si gadis barbie mendongak mendengar sapaan halus Kyungsoo, mengabaikan sejenak si nomor tak dikenal lalu tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo." Mata Baekhyun lalu melirik papper bag yang Kyungsoo letakkan diatas meja.

"Itu apa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Yang ditanya tersenyum, menahan desahan histeris.

"Bekal."

"Heh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, mengeluarkan buku pelajaran jam pertama keatas mejanya. Kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Baekhyun nampak penasaran, kemudian karna tak ingin mati kepo, dia membuka isi papper bag Kyungsoo dan dahinya berkerut menemukan dua buah kotak bekal ada disana. Dua kotak bekal? Aa, apa jangan–jangan Kyungsoo ingin memberikan satu bekal untuknya? Wah! Kyungsoo sangat baik.

"Satu bekal ini untukku ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan yakin, berniat mengambil satu kotak tersebut namun urung karna Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Itu bukan untukmu tahu!" Seru Kyungsoo lalu menjauhkan papper bagnya dari Baekhyun yang merengut.

"Ini untuk Kai sunbae, bukan untukmu!" Kyungsoo langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menyadari bahwa dia keceplosan. Apalagi dia mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan volume keras, cukup mengundang perhatian beberapa mata kearahnya. Ah, Kyungsoo lalu menunduk malu. Sementara Baekhyun menyeringai dengan cantiknya, telunjuknya mencolek–colek lengan Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Aha, jangan–jangan ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Kau suka Kai sunbae ya?" Tuduh Baekhyun telak dan Kyungsoo rasanya tercekik seketika, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ti–tidak kok, ini hanya..hanya, um..anu,"

"Mengaku saja kalau kau suka pada Kai sunbae!" Baekhyun berseru, terus mendesak Kyungsoo agar gadis bermata bulat itu mengaku. Namun bersyukurlah Kyungsoo, karna teman–teman sekelasnya termasuk Mino dan Bobby tiba–tiba memasuki kelas dan duduk dikursi mereka dengan terburu saat Guru Cha memasuki kelas dengan gagahnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun langsung diam dan fokus kedepan, tentu saja dia harus diam atau guru fisika yang katanya galak itu akan mendepaknya dari kelas.

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu lho." Bisik Baekhyun pelan dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas pelan, dia aman sementara waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan kelas dengan terbirit, mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun dan memilih menjinjing papper bag'nya menaiki lantai tiga menuju ruangan anak kelas tiga. Nafasnya sedikit memburu karna dia tadi berlari menaiki tangga, tapi dia tidak mau membuat Kai menunggu. Setelah nafasnya normal kembali, kaki–kaki pendeknya segera melangkah menuju kelas Kai, mengabaikan berbagai macam tatapan yang terarah kearahnya. Lorong anak kelas tiga sangat ramai, mungkin sebagian besar dari mereka hendak turun menuju kantin dilantai satu sana. Sambil mendekap erat papper bagnya, Kyungsoo mendekati kelas Kai dan sedikit mengintip dari sana, takut–takut jika sunbae bernama Seolhyun itu akan menemuinya dan kembali memarahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo terjingkat kaget, refleks membalikkan badannya dan menghela nafas lega karna seseorang yang dia cari sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Kai Oppa, aku mencarimu."

"Hn?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ekor matanya lalu melirik sesuatu dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang hendak mencuri ikan didapur." Lelaki itu berguman pelan dan Kyungsoo nyengir cantik sebagai respon.

"Aku membawa pesanan Oppa." Kyungsoo mengangkat papper bagnya keatas dengan raut wajah bangga. "Buatanku sendiri," Dilanjutkan dengan senyum lebar yang manis setelahnya. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tipis, memberi kode pada Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya. Lelaki itu hanya tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan benar–benar membuatkan apa yang dia mau, padahal perkataannya kemarin yang menginginkan Bibimbap buatan rumah hanyalah candaan, tapi gadis ini benar–benar membuatkannya. Kyungsoo masih setia mengekor dibelakang seperti anak anjing, menurut menaiki anak tangga diujung lorong menuju atap sekolah. Disini sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo jadi berfikiran liar, kenapa harus ditempat sepi seperti ini? Apa jangan–jangan Kai sunbae mau melakukan hal lain padanya?

"Aku hanya tidak suka makan ditempat yang berisik!" Kai berucap seolah mengetahui apa isi otak Kyungsoo, dia duduk bersila dibalik tembok tinggi yang menghalanginya dari sinar matahari dan memberi kode agar Kyungsoo duduk, lagi–lagi gadis itu menurut dengan manisnya. Duduk bersimpuh anggun disisi Kai. Membuka papper bagnya dan dan mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya yang paling besar dan tentu saja, special.

"Silahkan dimakan Oppa." Kai menerima bekal tersebut, membuka kotaknya dan tersenyum melihat isinya.

"Cantik," Gumannya, meraih sumpit dan mencomot sepotong kimbab dan membawanya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo jadi merasa iri seketika pada Bibimbap tersebut, kenapa makanan itu dikatai cantik sementara dirinya tidak? Oh ayolah.

"Bagaimana Oppa? Apa enak?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran, menunggu bagaimana reaksi sunbaenya yang tengah mengunyah tersebut dengan perasaan takut cemas. Takut jika masakannya tidak enak dan Kai sunbae tidak menyukainya. Namun saat melihat Kai tersenyum dan kembali melahap makannya, Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega karna Kai ternyata menyukainya.

"Enak, kau pintar memasak!" Pujinya gamblang dan tentu saja itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona parah, ditundukkan wajahnya sambil berguman terimakasih dengan lirih. Yes! Usahanya untuk belanja dan bangun pagi tidak sia–sia.

"Kau harus sering–sering membuatkan aku bekal, ini lebih enak daripada memesan dikantin." Kai bersuara, mengunyah sosisnya dengan tenang. Ekor matanya lalu melirik sisa kotak di papper bag Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Eh? Aku sudah sarapan pagi tadi."

"Lalu kenapa masih ada kotak bekal?" Kai menunjuk dengan sumpitnya, membuat Kyungsoo menunduk dan menepuk jidatnya karna dia melupakan sesuatu. Dia harus memberikan bekal ini kepada Ken, lelaki itu pasti belum makan siang. Mencoba bangkit, Kyungsoo segera berpamitan ingin pergi kekelas Ken.

"Ini untuk Ken. Astaga, aku lupa memberikannya, Oppa tunggu disini ya." Kyungsoo akan berdiri, namun urung saat Kai meluncurkan kalimat datarnya. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa orang yang Kyungsoo maksud.

"Tidak sopan sekali meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang makan." Kalimat itu meluncur dengan tenang dari bibirnya, namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat datar dan tidak suka. Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri, ada apa dengan Kai? Apa dia melakukan hal yang salah?

"Ta–tapi,"

"Tetaplah disini, kau bisa memberikan itu untuknya nanti."

"Tapi–" Kyungsoo terdiam, memilih duduk dengan manis disisi lelaki itu setelah menyadari tatapan tajamnya. Baiklah! Ken, kuharap kau belum makan siang, batin Kyungsoo. Sambil menggerakkan jemarinya canggung, gadis cantik itu berucap pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan disini menemani Oppa makan." Lirihnya dengan semu merah jambu dipipinya. Astaga! Apa Kai baru saja dengan tidak tersirat meminta dirinya untuk tetap tinggal menemaninya disini?

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekelasnya nanti."

"Um." Kyungsoo mengangguk imut, tersenyum lebar kearah Kai yang tengah menatap tanpa ekspresi kearahnya. Lihat! Bahkan hanya dengan gerakan mengunyah itu saja cukup membuat Kyungsoo terpesona.

Kai terlalu tampan,

Dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong lagi jika dia benar–benar sudah jatuh hati pada sunbaenya ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Good luck, lucky lucky.. Aaa! Lagi suka lagu ini, jadi sekalian aja mbak Seolhyun tak jadiin pemain/? disini XDD

Haii guys, balik lagi nih bersama Pink Romance ^^

Wah.. uda hampir empat bulan nih Pink Romance enggak dilanjut. Aaa, mianhae.. kan sekarang uda dilanjutin! Wkwkwkwk.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa semakin aneh? T.T Susah banget nyari feel dan mood buat ngelanjutin, huee.

Okelah guys. Hayati nggak akan banyak bacot, selamat membaca dan semoga memuaskan ^^

 **.**

Thank's for follow, favorite & review ^^

See you next chapter

And

Saranghae ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Author : Miss Galaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Pink Romance Chapter 8**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch/GS, Romance, Fluf, School Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KazekageLaxy present;**

 **Karna saya seorang Kazekage, jadi semua cerita adalah milik saya secara SAH! XDD**

 **DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!**

 **Warning thypo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya setelah sukses mengantri dengan cepat. Matanya yang sipit nampak berpendar melihat keadaan kantin yang mulai ramai. Hei, ini jam istirahat oke? Semua bangku nampak terisi penuh oleh murid–murid yang tengah menyantap makanan mereka. Baekhyun mendengus, seharusnya Kyungsoo ada disini dan menemaninya. Namun gadis dengan mata sebulat kelereng itu melarikan diri duluan dengan dua bekal misteriusnya. Saat matanya menemukan sebuah bangku kosong didekat pintu masuk, Baekhyun dengan terburu melangkah kesana dengan semangat sebelum seseorang yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin dia temui muncul berjalan santai menuju kearahnya.

Sial!

Baekhyun terhenti ditempat karna langkahnya yang mendadak jadi serat, matanya bergerak gusar diiringi pipinya yang mulai bersemu–semu malu. Park Chanyeol berjalan dengan satu tangan didalam saku menuju kearahnya! Oke, tidak kearahnya sih, mungkin dia akan membeli makan siang. Tapi tetap saja! Mereka berpapasan! Dan Baekhyun tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Arggh! Dia masih malu dengan insiden 'salah cium' itu oke?

Baekhyun lantas menunduk, berjalan pelan mencoba mengabaikan sosok tiang berjalan tersebut. Hoel! Ayolah, kemanakah sosok Byun Baekhyun yang pemberani tersebut?

 _Tap!_

Sepasang sepatu itu berhenti tepat didepan sepatunya. Baekhyun mendengus, mengeratkan pegangan pada nampannya.

"Me–menyingkirlah.." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba acuh. Dia lantas mengambil langkah kekiri dan seolah memiliki pemikiran yang sama, Chanyeol mengikuti gerakannya bagai bayangan dalam cermin. Dia ke kanan, dan lagi Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

Baekhyun menggeram, akhirnya dia mendongak dan menatap sebal sosok Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum puas saat ini. Heh, dia sudah puas karna membuat Baekhyun kesal kan? Sialan!

"YA! Menyingkirlah, jalanan masih luas tau!" Omelnya sebal dengan kaki terhentak, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap aneh kearahnya. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah kesal diiringi rona merah dipipi Baekhyun itu lantas terkekeh, mengambil dua langkah mundur.

"Lewatlah nona mesum!" Ucapnya santai. Baekhyun lantas mendelik dan berseru, "YA!" Sebelum melangkah pergi dengan kesal dan… malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kai merasa bahwa waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambannya. Lelaki tan itu melirik arloji dipergelangan tangan kanannya lalu berdecak. Oh ayolah, ini bahkan baru tiga menit semenjak Kyungsoo memasuki kelas Ken untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siangnya. Sial! Kenapa dia tidak sabaran seperti ini? Ketua osis tampan itu lantas berdiri tegak dari acara bersandarnya didinding lalu beranjak menghampiri pintu kelas Ken dimana sosok Kyungsoo nampak masih berbincang ringan dengan pria itu. Mereka tertawa kecil dan terlihat dekat satu sama lain. Ada moment dimana Ken membuka isi kotak bekal yang diberikan Kyungsoo sebelum tertawa dan mengusak pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Apa?

Hei.. apa yang dia lakukan? Kai mendengus dalam hati, jujur saja dia tidak suka melihat itu. Tapi hei, kenapa pula dia harus marah? Apakah..

"Oppa!"

Lamunannya buyar saat sosok Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku sudah mengantar bekal makan siang untuknya." Ucapnya manis. Kai hanya mengangguk kecil, memasang wajah andalannya lalu membalikkan badannya, bersiap pergi.

"Masuklah kekelasmu, bel pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Pria itu lantas membawa kedua tangannya masuk kedalam celananya, dua langkah maju kedepan lalu berhenti dan berkata.

"Terimakasih makan siangnya, aku menyukainya." Kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang diam melongo ditempat. Otaknya yang mendadak lemot nampak masih bekerja mencerna ucapan sunbaenya tersebut.

Tunggu!

Kai menyukai bekal makan siang buatannya?

Oh Gosh!

Betapa inginnya Kyungsoo menjerit saat ini. Dengan wajah merah bersemu senang, gadis itu lantas berjalan riang menuju kelasnya yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Kai Oppa menyukai bekal makan siang buatanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa Baekki?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan senyum riangnya saat menemukan Baekhyun duduk dikursinya dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"YA! Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku bertemu tiang listrik menyebalkan itu kan!" Baekhyun merengek dengan wajah kesal, bergerak absurd dikursinya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol sunbae?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Kyungsoo manggut–manggut lalu mengambil posisi duduk disebelah gadis Barbie tersebut, dua menit lagi bel pelajaran selanjutnya akan berbunyi.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu."

"WHAT?!" Pekik Baekhyun membuat sebagian penghuni kelas menatap kaget kearah keduanya. Kyungsoo meringis malu, membungkuk kecil pada teman–temannya lalu menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu." Baekhyun semakin merengut saja, gadis itu lantas menghentak–hentakkan kedua kaki pendeknya ke lantai. "Kau tidak tahu sih betapa menyebalkannya dia." Sungutnya yang dibalas tawa ringan oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun akhirnya diam sejenak sebelum dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ohya, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau memberikan bekal tadi untuk siapa? Pasti Kai sunbae ya?" Tebak Baekhyun yang kenyataannnya tak meleset jauh. Kyungsoo lantas tersenyum malu, membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah curiga.

"Jadi benar?"

"Um." Anggunkan imut dari Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Tuhkan, sudah kubilang temannya dan ketua osis itu ada sesuatu. Baekhyun menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak merona, dia lantas tersenyum jahil.

"WAH! Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta." Godanya yang membuat Kyungsoo menggelang kecil.

"Ti–tidak kok." Elaknya yang semakin membuat Baekhyun melancarkan aksinya.

"Tapi kau gugup! Pipimu juga merah tuh."

"Hei, ya! Baekki!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya, mata bulatnya nampak mengerjap–ngerjap dengan bingung. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang Miss Jia ajarkan didepan mimbar sana. Bukannya Kyungsoo bodoh atau apa sih. Memang, dia adalah gadis yang cerdas, hanya saja setiap kelebihan orang selalu terselip kekurangan kan. Dan ini adalah kelemahan Kyungsoo.

Bahasa Mandarin!

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, menatap Baekhyun disampingnya yang nampak asik mendengarkan penjelasan guru muda nan cantik tersebut. Oh! Kyungsoo membenci situasi seperti ini. Dia benci saat yang lain nampak focus sementara dirinya terlihat bodoh dan tidak mengetahui apa–apa. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang bodoh dalam bahasa mandarin, Kakak Kyungsoo, Kris justru sebaliknya. Pria itu sangat lancar berbahasa mandarin, omong–omong. Itu karna Kris memang dilahirkan dan tinggal disana sampai umur delapan tahun sebelum pindah ke Korea dan Nyonya Do melahirkan Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mau belajar pada Kris? Tentu saja tidak, pria itu pasti akan minta imbalan dan Kyungsoo sangat malas akan itu. Argh! Jika boleh memilih, dia lebih baik mengerjakan 100 soal fisika daripada memperlajari bahasa dari Negara tirai bambo tersebut. Untuk menghilangkan bosan, gadis itu lantas diam–diam meraih ponselnya, menyembunyikannya dibalik tas sementara jemari lentiknya membuka jendela sosmednya, facebook.

 **Cute Pororo update new status.**

' **Mandarin T.T'**

Tak lama, benda persegi tersebut bergetar kecil, tanda ada sebuah notifikasi masuk.

 _Drt!_

Kyungsoo menatap kaget ponselnya yang bergetar samar dalam dekapannya, menemukan sebuah pesan dari seseorang.

 _KimJ : 'Jangan menggunakan ponsel saat pelajaran dimulai. Omong–omong bahasa Mandarin itu mudah kok..'_

Kyungsoo merengut, lantas sambil sesekali menatap Miss Jia didepan sana, dia mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _Cute Pororo : 'Aku tidak suka pelajaran mandarin, aku mau pulang.."_

Kyungsoo menopang sebelah pipinya, menatap kedepan dengan malas setelah mengirim pesan balasan. Tak lama, ada getaran halus lagi, artinya ada pesan masuk balasan.

 _Kimj : 'Ck! Yasudah pulang sana.'_

 _Cute Pororo : 'Ya! Jika bisa, aku sudah pergi dari tadi. Tapi omong–omong kau tidak sekolah?'_

 _KimJ : 'Ya.'_

 _Cute Pororo : 'Tapi kenapa bisa berkirim pesan?'_

 _KimJ : 'Kau sendiri kenapa bisa berkirim pesan?'_

 _Cute Pororo : "Kau menyebalkan!'_

 _KimJ : 'Hn.'_

 _Cute Pororo : 'Sudahlah, kau membuatku kesal saja. Byee!'_

Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya sebal, melempar benda kotak tersebut kedalam tas dengan cukup keras sehingga Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya menatap kaget kearahnya.

"Apa sih Kyungie?"

"Tidak ada Baek. Hanya–"

"Do Kyungsoo!" Perkataan Kyungsoo terpotong, gadis manis itu lalu mendongak dan menemukan guru cantiknya itu tengah menatapnya dari depan papan tulis sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata minusnya. Kyungsoo tersentak gugup.

"Y–ya miss?"

"Tolong maju dan kerjakan soal ini." Ucapnya sambil mengacungkan spidol hitamnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar–lebar.

Apa?

Mati aku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menghentak kedua kakinya sebal menuju arah perpustakaan. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan dia dengan sialnya harus membawa tumpukan buku paket menyebalkan yang tidak sedikit dan tentunya berat ini keruang perpustakaan, sesuai perntah Miss Jia.

Argh! Kyungsoo malu sekali saat Miss Jia memergokinya bermain ponsel dan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, lalu menyuruhnya kedepan mengerjakan soal yang berakhir malu karna dia hanya diam didepan papan tulis dengan spidol mengayang –tidak bisa mengerjakan– sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Bawa kembali buku paket ini keperpustakaan. Ahya, jangan lupa untuk menulis seratus kosakata bahasa mandarin dan kumpulkan besok pagi dimejaku. Oke nona Do?"

Setidaknya seperti itulah perintah Miss Jia sebelum meninggalkan kelas dengan senyum manis yang bagi Kyungsoo sangat mengerikan. Ah..

 _Bruk!_

"A!" Buku dikedua tangannya tersenggol dan jatuh berceceran diatas lantai dengan menyedihkan setelah seseorang entah dengan sengaja atau tidak menyenggolnya dengan kuat barusan. Kyungsoo mengerang, mendongak dan membulatkan mata melihat siapa si pelaku utama.

"S–se..olhyun sunbae," Cicitnya pelan. Sementara gadis didepannya itu hanya tersenyum penuh sesal yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Ups! Aku tidak sengaja karna sedang terburu–buru." Ucapnya santai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Hei, bagaimana dia bisa berkata sedang terburu–buru jika gelagatnya saja terlihat santai? Pasti dia sengajamelakukannya dan membuat Kyungsoo susah. Gadis bermata bulat itu lantas mendengus kesal sekaligus sedikit…takut. Sunbae satu ini kentara sekali jika membencinya. Jika kemarin ada Kai, sekarang siapa yang akan membelanya?

"YA! Kyungie, ada apa?"

Itu suara melengking milik Baekhyun, gadis imut itu lantas berlari–lari mendekati Kyungsoo dan dia bersyukur karna Baekhyun datang diwaktu yang tepat. Gadis imut itu nampak melotot dan menunjuk buku yang berceceran dilantai.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Sayang sekali, tapi kecelakaan kecil membuat buku itu jatuh." Seolhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, memainkan kuku bercatnya dengan wajah berkuasanya. Baekhyun yang awalnya datang ingin membawakan tas Kyungsoo itu langsung melotot tak suka, tanpa segan dan takut dia menunjuk wajah Seolhyun sampai gadis itu berjengkit kaget.

"YA! Kau pasti sengaja ya!" Tuduhnya. Seolhyun membuat raut tak suka, menyingkirkan telunjuk mungil Baekhyun dengan kasar, balas mendelik kearah Baekhyun. Tapi bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika dia takut. Dengan sombong dia balas mengangkat dagunya.

"Dasar hoobae kurang ajar!"

"Lalu kenapa hah?"

"Cih, sialan! Kau berani padaku hah?" Seolhyun nampak marah.

"Kau fikir aku takut? Tck, dasar gadis jelek. Berkacalah dulu bodoh, memakai eyeliner saja masih belepotan." Ejek Seolhyun semakin membuat Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau itu yang mengerikan dengan bedak tebal, nenek sihir!"

"APA?"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan jadi pusing sendiri, apalagi dua gadis didepannya mulai saling tunjuk–menunjuk dengan suara semakin melengking. Kyungsoo mendesah, rasanya dia ingin pergi saja dari sana. Saat dia dilanda kebingungan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tiba–tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang kebetulan baru turun dari tangga atas gedung.

"KAI OPPA!" Teriaknya keras–keras, membuat Seolhyun dan Baekhyun yang masih beradu mulut langsung diam dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo berteriak. Dan benar saja, sosok ketua osis itu baru saja menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kai Oppa, senang bertemu denganmu disini." Kyungsoo lantas berlari mendekati pria tersebut, refleks berdiri dibelakangnya. Seperti anak kucing butuh perlindungan. Kai melirknya sejenak, berfikir ada apa ini sementara sosok Seolhyun ada disini.

"Ada apa ini? Aku mendengar teriakan kalian dari lantas atas sana."

"Dia." Baekhyun dan Seolhyun saling menunjuk sebelum sama–sama memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia sengaja menabrak Kyungsoo dan membuat bukunya terjatuh sunbae. Dia fikir mudah apa buat Kyungsoo membawa itu, dia sangat mungil tahu! Dan kau sengaja membuatnya jadi susah." Jelas Baekhyun. Dan meski Kyungsoo sempat protes karna kalimat 'dia sangat mungil' –hei apa Baekhyun sendiri tidak berkaca? –namun dia mengangguk saat Kai meliriknya seolah berkata apa itu benar?

"Aku tidak sengaja, dia saja yang berjalan tidak memakai mata!"

"Halah, kau itu yang berjalan tidak menggunakan mata!"

"Ck, dasar cabe sialan!"

"Kau itu nenek lampir peot!"

"YA!"

Kai hanya mendengus, terlalu malas menanggapi pertengkaran wanita yang tak penting menurutnya itu. Tapi jika dia hanya diam, mau sampai kapan?

"Berhenti!" Ucapnya tegas lalu menatap Seolhyun tajam. "Kau pulanglah Seol,"

"Tapi–"

"Kau mau melanjutkan pertengkaran tak pentingmu?" Tanya Kai tajam. Seolhyun mendengus, melirik tajam kearah Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kai –refleks semakin merapat– sebelum berlalu dan berguman. 'Kau beruntung hari ini bertemu Kai, tapi lain kali..'

"Hu! Dasar nenek sihir peot!" Baekhyun mendengus, lalu menyerahkan tas kyungsoo kepada pemilik sahnya.

"Itu tasmu,"

"Terimakasih Baekki." Gadis imut hanya mengangguk, diam–diam tertawa jahat dalam hati menemukan pipi teman sebangkunya yang merona itu. Astaga! Baekhyun yang sepertinya paham situasi lantas berpamitan akan segera pulang.

"Eh, kau tidak ikut aku ke perpustakaan?"

"Tidak ah. Ada Kai sunbae kan, biar dia yang menemanimu." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi–"

"Bye. Permisi Kai sunbae." Baekhyun membungkuk kecil pada kakak kelasnya tersebut, lantas berlari–lari sambil melambai kearah kyungsoo yang mengembungkan kedua pipi tembamnyakesal. Kai menatap kepergian Baekhyun, lalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mulai mengumpulkan buku paketnya yang berceceran satu persatu. Astaga, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini membawa banyak buku paket?

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya barusan, aku akan ke perpustakaan mengemba –EH! Apa yang Oppa lakukan?" Tentu saja Kyungsoo kaget. Kai tiba–tiba mengambil alih bukunya, menumpuknya menjadi satu lalu mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan. Itu membuat Kyungsoo malu karna dia masih kesusahan meski sudah menggunakan dua tangan, sementara Kai, lihat betapa buku paket itu ringan buatnya.

"Aku kasihan padamu, kau itu terlalu kecil untuk membawa beban sebesar ini. Ayo!" Kai berjalan mendahului menuju perpustakaan, diikuti kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu dibelakangnya.

"Lagipula kenapa bukan ketua kelas yang bertugas mengembalikan buku paket?"

"Anu, itu.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali. "Miss Jia sebenarnya menghukumku Oppa, hehe." Pria tan itu langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menggaruk pipi itu dengan heran. Bukankah gadis ini anak baik dan pintar dikelasnya, kenapa pula harus dihukum?

"Kau..dihukum? Kenapa?" Tanya pria itu setengah tak percaya, keduanya memasuki area perpustakaan dengan Kyungsoo yang berada tepat mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka mendekati meja adminitrasi, melakukan absensi sebelum menuju rak tempat buku paket bahasa berada.

"Hehe, sebenarnya oppa. Aku tidak bisa pelajaran bahasa mandarin, lalu tadi aku ketahuan bemain ponsel dan mengobrol. Jadi Miss Jia menyuruhku mengembalikan buku paket dan membuat seratus kosakata bahasa mandarin sebagai hukuman.." Kyungsoo lantas langsung manyun setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sementara Kai yang sudah selesai menyimpan buku paket Kyungsoo dirak yang benar itu hanya berdecak, entah sadar atau tidak dia mengusak pucuk kepala kyungsoo yang masih menekuk wajah itu dengan pelan.

"Kau nakal sih," Dia lantas terkekeh. Berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo yang saat ini mulai berdebar dengan semu merah yang mengintip di pipinya. Astaga! Kai sunbae mengusak pucuk kepalanya? Demi spongebob di bikinnibottom.

"Jadi kau harus mengerjakan hukuman?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, sementara Kai berdehem pelan.

"Omong–omong, bahasa mandarinku cukup bagus. Aku akan mengajarimu, anggap sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas bekal makan siangmu. Kita bisa inpas."

"Y–ye?"

"Bagaimana jika dikedai ice cream ujung jalan sana?" Kyungsoo bahkan belum sempat menjawab saat Kai sudah merengut jemarinya dan menariknya kuat namun lembut keluar dari area perpustakaan.

"Ka–kai Oppa." Pria itu tidak menjawab, namun dia masih setia membawa Kyungsoo melewati lorong–lorong sekolah menuju area parkir dimana mobilnya berada.

"Ayo," Ucapnya melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu masuk. Namun respon Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sambil meremas kedua tangannya yang saling tertaut. Astaga gadis ini. Kai mendengus, menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang biasa dimasak ibunya, cute.

Ah, apa gadis ini sedang malu? Senyum sudut itu tersemat dibibirnya. Ah, look how so cute this baby. Diam–diam, Kai menyukai bagaimana gadis ini bersemu dan malu, sangat menggemaskan. Seperti anak penguin yang sering Kai tonton diacara kartun saat masih sekolah dasar dulu.

"Kau mau tidak? Jika tidak, aku bisa batalkan acara ini."

"Eh." Kyungsoo langsung saja mendongak dan membulatkan mata saat Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap pergi. Dengan refleks cepat, jemari kecilnya langsung menahan lengan pria tersebut.

"Ti–tidak sunbae, aku mau kok menerima bantuanmu. Aku ..aku hanya berfikir ingin makan ice cream rasa apa nanti, hehe.." Kyungsoo menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, membuat Kai mendengus –namun percayalah dia sedang terkekeh didalam hati saat ini– dia lalu memberi gerakan agar Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil dengan matanya sementara dia sendiri berputar menuju kursi kemudi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sembilan puluh delapan, Sembilan puluh Sembilan, seratus –YEY! Oppa sudah seratus kosakata, ini sudah selesai.."

Kyungsoo bersorak senang seperti anak kecil, mengabaikan tatapan pengunjung lain yang menatap penuh arti kearahnya. Yang dia fikirkan saat ini hanyalah cepat–cepat makan ice cream. Dengan segera dia menyimpan peralatan tulisnya kedalam tas sekolahnya, setelah semua beres dia langsung menyambar mangkuk ice creamnya yang sudah mulai mencair. Dengan semangat dia mulai menyuapkan ice lembut rasa vanilla itu kemulutnya dan mendesah pelan dengan mata berbinar.

Well, makanan manis itu tadi memang sempat terabaikan karna Kyungsoo memilih sibuk dengan tugasnya dahulu.

"Semangat sekali," Komentar Kai menatap gadis didepannya tanpa berkedip dalam waktu tiga detik sebelum terkekeh melihat cara makan Kyungsoo yang –terlalu bersemangat– sampai mengotori pipinya. Pria itu tersenyum tipis, senang melihat senyum lebar dibibir hati tersebut.

"Ini enak."

"Jangan bicara saat makan, nanti kau tersedak. Aku bisa membelikanmu ice cream lagi nanti."

"BENAR –Uhuk!"

"Tuh kan, apa yang aku bilang."

Kai mendengus, bangkit dari duduknya lalu menepuk punggung Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk terbatuk tersedak vanilla lembutnya tersebut. Ck!

"Uhuk..Uhuk,"

"Lain kali berhentilah bicara saat sedang makan. Ini minumlah," Kyungsoo menerima segelas air pemberian Kai lalu meneguknya habis sebelum kembali bernafas dengan lega. Gadis itu mengelus dadanya sendiri, tersenyum malu saat Kai kembali duduk didepannya dan menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan 'berhenti bicara atau akan tersedak lagi..'

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Oppa." Ucap Kyungsoo setengah merajuk.

"Hn," Respon Kai kecil.

"Tapi Oppa tetap akan mentraktirku kan?" Kyungsoo terkikik saat sunbae didepannya tersebut hanya mendelik dengan dengusan kecil. Dengan semangat dia kembali menyuapkan ice cream vanillanya. Namun kali ini dengan pelan dan tanpa bicara tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai jumpa besok Oppa.."

Kyungsoo masih melambai manis, bahkan saat mobil Kai sudah tak nampak pada pandangan matanya. Setelahnya gadis itu tersenyum manis, menutup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas dengan telapak tangan. Aa, astaga. Kai sunbae sungguh membuatnya salah tingkah.

Dengan langkah riang, gadis mungil itu lantas membuka pagar rumahnya, memasuki halaman dimana sosok Kris dengan selang ditangan kanannya itu tengah berada. Pria itu sepertinya mau mencuci mobil, lihat saja timba serta spon penuh busa yang sudah siap disisi kendaraan kesayangannya tersebut.

"Gege," Panggilnya riang. Yang dipanggil lantas menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Oi, kemarilah." Kyungsoo menurut, dia lantas berlari–lari kecil mendekati kakak kandungnya tersebut.

"Gege sedang apa?"

"Sedang makan." Kris memutar bola matanya tampan. "Memang kau lihat aku mau apa membawa ini heh?" Kyungsoo merengut. Gegenya memang menyebalkan, padahal dia hanya berbasa–basi, Kris Gege tidak asik.

"Ish, gege menyebalkan. Aku masuk saja lah." Kyungsoo merengut dan hendak berbalik pergi sebelum Kis bersuara.

"Eh..kau mau kemana?"

"Kedalam."

"Hei, bantu Gege mencuci mobil dulu," Kuyungsoo berhenti, menatap sebal kakaknya tersebut.

"Tidak mau, Gege menyebalkan." Sungutnya hendak berbalik jika saja Kris tidak menawarkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan.

"Setelah mencuci mobil, Gege akan mentraktirmu makan ice cream di kedai kesukaanmu." Kyungsoo sontak berhenti, menatap kakaknya yang tengah menaik–turunkan alisnya tersebut dengan pandangan curiga. Astaga! Ice cream. Meski Kai sunbae tadi sudah mentarktirnya, tapi dia selalu lemah dengan makanan favoritnya tersebut. Aaa, dia jadi ingin ice cream rasa green tea sekarang.

"Gege bohong." Ucap Kyungsoo tak yakin. Pasalnya dua minggu yang lalu Kris berbohong saat berjanji akan mentraktirnya makan daging panggang setelah membantunya menulis essai. Tentunya dia tak mau tertipu lagi.

"Aku janji burung hantu, ayo cepat!"

"Janji? Jika bohong aku akan melaporkan Gege pada Ibu." Kris memutar bola matanya lagi, malas.

"Aku bersumpah demi wajahku yang tampan seperti dewa Arion ini adikku sayang. Aku benar–benar akan mentraktirmu setelah ini, hell."

"Jika bohong wajah gege akan penuh jerawat." Kris mendelik, tapi dia mengangguk.

"Wajah gege juga akan jadi jelek."

"HEI!" Kyungsoo terkikik melihat delikan Kris, dia lalu berlari mendekati kakaknya. Melepas tas ranselnya lalu mengambil alih selang ditangannya. Tanpa mengganti seragam. Tak masalah, besok hari rabu, dia akan memakai seragam yang lain.

"Baiklah! Ayo mulai." Serunya semangat lalu mulai menyiram Ferrari hitam tersebut dengan selang ditangannya sementara Kris mulai sibuk menggosok body mobil dengan spon penuh busanya. Pelan–pelan dan penuh perasaan. Begitulah, Kris sangat menyayangi mobilnya. Dia lebih suka mencuci mobilnya sendiri daripada menggunakan jasa cuci mobil. Katanya menggunakan jasa pencucian hasilnya tidak bagus, belum lagi jika nanti kemungkinan ada kerusakan karna pihak pencucian mencuci mobilnya dengan kasar. Nah, berlebihan sekali bukan kakak Kyungsoo satu ini? Tapi bukankah itu baik? Istilahnya 'Mobil saja disayang, apalagi pacar?' Nah diharapkan para jomblo agar tidak baper mendengar ini.

"Gege!"

"Ya?"

 _Byurr!_

Semburan air dari selang ditangan Kyungsoo sukses membasahi wajah tampan rupawan milik Kris. Pria tu terdiam memejamkan mata sementara si pelaku sudah terpingkal–pingkal memegangi perutnya. Hei, dia fikir ini lelucon apa?

"Do Kyung-Soo.." Kris menjeda nama adiknya dengan marah sebelum balas melempari Kyungsoo dengan air penuh sabunnya. Ada teriakan nyaring Kyungsoo sebelum sepasang adik kakak itu saling mengejar dan berusaha membasahi satu sama lain, mirip tikus dan kucing dalam kartoon Tom & Jerry.

"Kemari kau adik nakal!"

"Hue, tangkap aku kalau kau bisa. Wlee!"

"KAU!"

"Aaa, tidak! Lepaskan akuuuu!"

"Tidak! Kau harus diberi pelajaran!"

"GEGE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo memandang sekitar sejenak sebelum kembali melahap ice cream porsi jumbonya dengan hikmad.

"Kenapa Gege tidak memakan ice creamnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat kakaknya itu hanya diam menopang dagu dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Mengabaikan ice cream rasa mintnya.

Well, memang setelah aksi siram-meyiram-tom-and-jerry berakhir –sesuai janjinya, Kris mengajak Kyungsoo makan ice cream. Awalnya Kyungsoo memang kesal karna Kris tidak membawanya ke kedai yang biasanya mereka datangi saat makan ice cream. Tapi kekesalannya hilang sudah saat Kris membelikannya ice cream porsi jumbo dengan tiga rasa serta topping yang banyak. Hm, lagipula tempat ini tidak buruk–buruk juga. Ah, kapan-kapan dia harus membawa Kai Oppa kemari. Uh? Kyungsoo jadi teringat kakak kelas tampannya yang sudah membuatnya berdebar tersebut. Seketika dia jadi malu. Aish!

"Bukankah dia manis?" Gumanan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Kris itu masih terdengar ditelinga Kyungsoo. Gadis itu lantas mendongak dan menatap kakaknya yang sepertinya tengah focus menatap sesuatu dengan senyum aneh. Karna penasaran, dia lalu membawa pandangannya kebelakang –duduknya memang berhadapan dengan Kris– mata bulatnya menyipit mengira-ngira apakah gerangan yang sedang ditatap oleh sang kakak?

Tak ada yang menarik dimeja kasir sana selain.. Oh!

Apakah gadis tinggi dengan mata kucingnya yang tengah melayani para pelanggan dengan ramah itu sebabnya?

"Namanya Huang Zizi, bukankah dia manis Soo?" Kris bertanya dengan semangat, seperti meminta pendapat adiknya. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Dia gadis yang manis, tubuhnya langsing tinggi. Cukup untuk mengimbangi tinggi kakaknya yang seperti tiang listrik.

Eh, tunggu! Kyungsoo lalu berbalik dan menatap kakaknya yang seperti tengah mabuk kepayang tersebut. Kyungsoo jadi curiga, apakah ini alasan Kris mengajaknya makan ice cream dikedai ini?

"Gege suka padanya ya?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, menatap kakaknya dengan alis yang naik turun. Sementara kris yang sepertinya baru sadar langsung kelabakan.

 _Sial!_

"Ternyata gege bisa jatuh cinta juga ya."

"He, apa maksudmu bocah?"

"Hm, di manis kok. Tapi kenapa Gege tidak mendekatinya dan malah diam memandanginya dari jauh? Tidak gentle." Komentar Kyungsoo santai melahap ice creamnya lagi. Kris yang sadar baru saja diejek oleh adiknya langsung melotot.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Kris tanpa sadar terpekik, membuat semua orang membawa arah pandang kearahnya. Bahkan gadis manis bernama Huang Zizi itu menatap mereka. Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya malu sementara Kris rasanya mau mengubur diri dalam–dalam kedasar bumi.

"Oh! Shit," Umpatnya kecil, membungkuk kepada pengunjung dan duduk kembali dengan muka memerah. Tatapan kesalnya dia bawa pada sang adik yang asik dengan ice creamnya lagi. Tak tahu malu!

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Iya gegeku yang tampan?"

"Awas kau dirumah nanti!"

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Kau yang berteriak tahu!" Kyungsoo menunjuk wajah tampan Kris dengan sendoknya tak terima.

Well, mereka mulai lagi.

Eh tapi tunggu! Sosok Zizi yang tak mereka sadari tengah tertawa cantik menatap sepasang saudara tersebut. Lebih tepatnya menatap si pirang itu, yang menurutnya lucu dan tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu depan adalah ulang tahun sekolah yang ke XXIV. Dan untuk menyambut hal tersebut, pihak sekolah dan anggota OSIS –seperti tahun sebelumnya– mengadakan sebuah perayaan besar. Biasanya perayaan dilakukan selama seminggu penuh. Diisi oleh berbagai macam perlombaan kelas antara anak kelas satu, dua dan tiga. Lalu akan ada pertunjukan serta bazar–bazar yang siap meramaikan sekolah. Semua siswa sangat bersuka cita jika ulang tahun sekolah tiba seperti saat ini, namun yang paling ditunggu adalah Night Party. Biasanya dilaksanakan diakhir acara. Akan ada pesta besar, jamuan makan dan pesta dansa. Seperti tahun sebelumnya, Night Party diadakan disebuah ballroom mewah sebuah hotel. Dan tentunya berjalan dengan meriah.

"Kira–kira night party kali ini diadakan dimana ya?" Salah seorang siswi perempuan bertanya pada teman disebelahnya. Keadaan kelas yang sedang kosong karna guru yang berhalangan hadir digunakan untuk bersantai. Mereka membentuk satu gerombol lalu mulai bercerita.

"Entahlah, kuharap kali ini dipuncak."

"Ya benar. Sepertinya kira harus mengatakan ini pada Kai."

"Yup!" Teman yang lain menanggapi dengan semangat. "Aku akan meminta pada eoma untuk membelikan gaun yang bagus untukku!" Serunya semangat sementara teman yang lain terkikik.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu perlombaan." Salah satu siswi yang paling tinggi menyahut. "Sudah lama rasanya, tapi aku ingin melawan adik kelas bermain futsal."

"Kau akan mendapatkan itu. Kau selalu saja menghancurkan adik kelas kita, haha." Mereka lalu tertawa, tidak sadar jika Seolhyun jengah mendengarkan mereka. Tapi kemudian dahi gadis itu mengernyit, seolah dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide brilian.

Perlombaan antar kelas, antar tingkat.

Hm, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghancurkan musuh? Seolhyun tersenyum licik. Oke, dia dapat ide untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo nanti. Segera saja dia meraih ponselnya, mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Yana.

"Tunggu saja kau gadis tengik! Kau fikir kau bisa mendapatkan Kai dariku?" Decihnya kesal.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc or End?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang request moment Krissoo, apakah sudah puas?

Apakah nge–feel? Atau malah berantakan hancur? T.T Maafkan Laxy, aku sudah berusaha sebisaku T.T

Semoga masih ada yang ingat dengan fanfict ini, mengingat sudah berapa bulan lamanya tidak update? Hehehe. Jadi sesuai janjiku, setelah UTS bakal update, janjiku berarti lunas yaaaa? Wkwkwkwkwk.

Jangan sungkan mau memberi saran atau unek-unek kalian. Bisa lewat kolom komentar atau kalian bisa chat pribadi ke Laxy *eeaa* Yang mau cerita atau curhat, bisa kok wkwkwk. DM aja ke IGku tatarisha_xx, nanti Laxy bagi pin bb atau wa wkwkwkwk :V

 **.**

Special buat readers, teman sekaligus adikku –kakak sih kan mudaan aku– kamsab yang hobinya neror mulu XDD Ngga lewat sosmed, ngga didunia nyata XDD

Juga buat semuanya, readers maupun siders yang membaca fanfict ini ^^

Terimakasih, fanfict ini ngga bakal lanjut tanpa kalian ^^

 **.**

See you next chapter ^^

Love you :* :* :*


End file.
